PnF: Armageddon
by Renner15
Summary: An Evil Scientist creates the Unkowninator (Its not Doof) and it hits an asteroid with disastrous consequences. (Contains Sexual Content and a few bad language by the late chapters but for now its censored.) Contains Phinbella and other pairings.
1. Prolouge

**Okay this is my first story since my failure and I hope you like it. I was inspired by the movie Armageddon and this is based on the movie, it is just based! Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

It all started with a beautiful day in the first day of summer. Phineas and Ferb and the gang are about 18 or 19 yrs. Old. They just finished their first year in College and all of them waited so much for this, little did they know this summer maybe the last one they ever had.

Dr. Magno, an evil scientist and a new member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N , has created an inator he called the "UNKOWNINATOR!" (Say it like Heinz does when he introduces an inator.) and what this inator does is…. well no one knows not even Dr. Magno. As Dr. Magno prepared his inator, his nemesis suddenly appeared.

* * *

(Magno's POV)

"Ah, Franky the Komodo, I've been expecting you." I said and then I trapped him.

"Now tremble in horror as I bring you the UNKOWNINATOR!" I screamed the inator part.

"Basically what this inator does is.." I thought for a moment "well I don't know, I don't even know why I built something like this, but I'm certain with this I will rule the entire Y-state area! (it's like the Tri - state but in the shape of a Y, weird but I can't think of anything else.)

As I powered up the inator Franky the komodo suddenly punched me. "Franky how did you escape?!" He then pointed the to the dummy in the trap. "Wait your copying Perry the platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz's nemesis? Is this an O.W.C.A thing or are just a copycat or copylizard or something?"

After that he then attacked me once more but I had something in my sleeve, literally in my sleeve. "You may destroy my inator but both of us will be destroyed as I explode my whole building killing both of us!" I shouted and I can see fear in his eyes as I pressed the button in my right sleeve. "I am not like the rest of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N losers! I am truly evil!"

* * *

(No one's POV)

Suddenly every L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N member sneezed as if someone called them losers.

* * *

(Franky the komodo's POV)

I escaped just in time as my crazy nemesis killed himself and Commander Loius contacted me. "Agent K are okay? We are reassigning you to another area and I'm very sorry that you had to go through that, I guess he is just crazy that's all.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Unknown to them just yet as the building collapsed a rock hit the fire button of the Unkowninator before it got destroyed and it fired in to space. The ray traveled as far as into the Kuiper Belt, hitting an asteroid with disastrous consequences.


	2. Chapter 1: Start of a new Summer

**Okay this is the 1st chapter since the other one is just a prologue. More chapters are coming, I think this story might take 20 – 30 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up at 7:00 as always and I saw to my side that Ferb is also awake. "Ferb I are you ready to start a new fantastic summer?" I said and he just gave a thumbs – up and we headed down to eat our breakfast. "Hi boys, so what are you doing today at the first day of summer?" mom asked us as we settled ourselves in the table to eat bacon and eggs. "We're gonna build a Future Projector to see what Danville will look like in the future." I said as I started eating. "Okay just be sure to clean up after your done" mom said to us. Mom knew about our projects 2 years ago when Candace finally busted us. At first we were grounded but later on mom finally allowed us to continue with our inventions in the condition that she wants to know what we're building first. Candace also finally loosened up since she finally busted us, in fact she sometimes join us in our inventions.

"Okay Ferb let's get started" I said finishing our breakfast. "Hey wheres Perry?" I asked. We still don't know where he goes to everyday.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I went to the secret entrance located in the backyard and immedietly I landed in my seat and saw my boss on screen. "Good morning Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is up to something no good again. And by the way we have to cut your pay again since we're low in budget again... Sorry." "Sir when will I be a paid intern and not just in the title but for real?" Carl asked. "Carl we're already low on budget and you still want to be paid?" Monogram said to Carl. "But sir I.." Carl was cut off by my boss "Shut up Carl!" I rolled my eyes and went to my hovercraft and headed to Doofenshmirtz's building while my boss and Carl was still talking to each other.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I woke up early to see what my friends are doing. I greeted Pinky good morning and got dressed. I wore my usual present outfit which is a pink top which stops just before the bellybutton and a white jacket on top that together with my usual jeans. I thank God that I was given with a body that would really make an average boy have a nosebleed.

"Isa eat your breakfast first before going" my mom told me. "K mom" I replied and started eating. I was thinking of how to get Phineas' attention and love. Yes, I have still not have gotten the man of my dreams and I'm already 18. Well all of my friends still don't have a girlfriend but we do have crushes. I finished my breakfast quickly and headed outside. I met my former troop outside of Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Hi Isabella" They all greeted me at the same time. "Hi girls so you gals ready to seize the day and for some of us to finally have a relationship?". "Yes chief!" they all replied. All of us except Milly and Holly have developed crushes, Adyson is in love with Django, Gretchen has a crush on Ferb, Katie has a crush on Jerry, Ginger is still dreaming of Baljeet and did i mention that Brigitte joined us since she transferred to Danville and regained a crush on Bufford.

As I opened the gate I immediately saw Phineas together with Ferb, Bufford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, and Jerry and a finished invention beside them.

"Hi guys, Whatcha doin?" I said my catchphrase. "O hello girls, we just finished the invention of the day, the Future Projector. Basically what it does is make us see what Danville looks like in any given time period in the future whether its 10 mins or 25 years into the future. But it will only show the future dictated by our recent actions."

"Ooh" we all were amazed then suddenly I was hit by a realization. "Will this also make us see our lives in the future and not just Danville?" I asked. "Yes, yes it will." I was overjoyed and nervous cause I will finally know if I marry Phineas. Even Candace, Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane were there to see. The machine was first set to 2 years into the future. But when the machine showed it, all we saw was black.

"Uh Phineas is that Danville or something?" Candace said to Phineas. "Hmmm I think somethings wrong with the machine." Phineas said while thinking. We tried 5 years, 10 years even 100 years but we still got black. "okay since the machine is malfunctioning lets head to the mall so we can do something else and Ferb and I together with Jerry will fix the machine later." With that we headed to the mall. I was a little disappointed cause I didn't see what the future has for me

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I waited for Perry the platypus to get here and I'm getting impatient. Mostly because Norm kept bothering me and calling me dad. '_I hope Perry the platypus arrives soon cause I don't want to listen to Norm's rabble about me being his father.' _I was deep in thought when Perry the platypus kicked down my door. "Perry the platypus why did you do that?! I gave you my spare keys so that you won't need to bust through my walls but this your busting through my door! What is wrong with you! Do you know how much I spend on those! Its not cheap you know!" I shouted out of anger. I saw Perry the platypus' eyes with guilt and he handed me a piece of paper that said 'I lost the keys you gave me'. "Aw come on! Fine take this spare, but if you lose that to I'm not giving anymore and you have to pay each time you break in my place."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay lets start" I pressed a remote that trapped Perry the platypus inside a giant gelatine. "You like it, its apple flavored. Ahh this brings me back to the time I hit that gelatine monster with my Make-Everything-Evil-Inator. Remember that time Perry, anyway so here is my new creation behold the FUTURE PROJECTORINATOR!

I saw Perry the platypus pointed to my computer where I copied some teenagers blueprint on a Future Projector. "Well I didn't have any ideas so I just took a blueprint out of the internet and anyway I changed the name so its rightfully mine." I said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway continuing, with this I can see into the future and prevent any future mistakes I might make and I will rule the entire TRI - STATE AREA! Hahaha!" I shouted.

Ok lets see here I set this to lets say 1 month, then let's see what happens." I put the settings on and watched the screen it anything happens but all I saw as blank. "Maybe it takes time for the image to form?" I asked myself. I tried different settings but nothing work. I took another look at the blueprint to see if I did something wrong "Argh! This thing is a rip off!" I was irritated that the machine isn't working then I heard the self - destruct button being pressed and I turned back to the machine to see Perry the Platypus escaped. "Perry the platypus how did you escape?" I asked him and he pointed to the now melted gelatin as I noticed that my fire alarm was activated. As the machine exploded I shouted "Curse you Perry the platypus!" out the window where Perry had escaped with his glider. I thought to myself '_wh_y _didn't the machine work. Must be the creators fault'_.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I sneezed and I felt a chill in my spine as if someone was blaming me and Ferb for a machines failure. We continued to hang out in the mall till sunset where me, Ferb, Jerry, Isabella, Buford, Django and Baljeet, who suddenly joined since they don't wanna go home yet, went back to our backyard and started trying to figure out what is the problem with our invention.

"Maybe the system 's code isn't right, I think I'll check on that." Jerry said. "Okay Jer, your the computer expert." I replied as Ferb and I searched through the wires. After 2 hours the others have to leave and we had to stop and continue it tomorrow since it was dinner time. "Ferb what do you thinks wrong with our invention?" I asked my brother as we settled in to our beds after finishing dinner and cleaning up. "I don't know Phineas let's just worry about that tomorrow, okay" Ferb said in his usual British accent. "Okay bro, oh there you are Perry" I said as I prepared to sleep.

"Goodnight bro" I said before closing the lights and closing my eyes.

* * *

**Okay not much action here but the following chapters will get interesting as the story goes on. Pls. review this and give me your opinion and maybe even ideas to make the story more interesting. If I have wrong spellings pls. forgive me cause its hard to write a long chapter like this and I can't keep up with every word I type. Thanks! :)**

**AGAIN PLS. READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2: Countdown to Doomsday Starts

**Okay this is the 2nd chapter and I feel very motivated to post two chapters at once and maybe even more later on. I will not be able to update this story as usual since I'm very busy with studying and making new ideas for other stories so pls. just wait patiently till the next chapter is posted. Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up as usual and got ready for the day. As soon as Ferb and I cleaned up we went down to eat breakfast where Candace, mom and dad were waiting. "So what are you boys doing today?" dad asked us. "We're gonna figure out whats wrong with our machine and that's all." I replied. "Okay me your dad are gonna go to another antique convention and Candace is meeting up with Jeremy for a check - up on the doctor so pls. try not make a mountain out of a mole hill while were gone okay." my mom said to us. "Okay mom." Mom and dad left and afterwards Jeremy picked up Candace to head for the doctor for her baby check - up.

Candace and Jeremy have been married for a year already and Stacy married Coltrane just 6 months ago. Stacy and Coltrane is living in one house while Candace and Jeremy is still trying to find a perfect home to start their new family. "Well Ferb lets go outside and start fixing our machine." I said to my brother and he gave his usual thumbs - up gesture.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the a NASA observatory somewhere in the Rocky Mountains)

"Hey Clarck you find any thing interesting today?" Mark asked him. "Yeah I'm getting strange magnetic and unknown near Pluto." Clarck replied. "Let me see that." Mark said as he saw the frequency in the screen. "Hmmm, I think we better check it out, Donny prep the giant telescope." Mark said as Donny made the Telescope point to the direction of the unusaul readings. "Okay lets see here."

Mark said drinking coffee while looking at the screen which projected what the telescope sees. Suddenly the 3 men in the observatory where gripped with fear and Mark dropped his coffee mug shattering it. "OH. MY. GOD!" Mark said in mortal terror as he reached for the phone and contacted the main NASA space center.

"Houston we got a big, big problem" Mark said

* * *

"John's POV"

I was contacted by the Deputy Administrator since I was not at the NASA space center in Houston. "Alex what is it?" I asked. "You really need to come in here now there is an emergency. The President knows already about this and he is looking for NASA's Administrator , which is you." I was confused for awhile then I told him "I'll be there soon." I told my driver to get me to the Johnson Space Center and I arrived in 30 mins. I arrived at the conference table to see that General Mardon, the chief general of the President, is already there while the President is listening to us through the screen.

"Administrator John were glad that you finally arrived now pls. take a seat." The President greeted me as I took a sit at th end of the table. All the Presidents top advisers and NASA's best scientist and leaders were there. "Okay whats the problem?" I asked. "This" Alex said as he pressed a button in the remote making the another screen projector on. What I saw immediately scared me that I thought I will have a heart attack. "Observatory 3 detected it 1 hour ago and 2, 1 and 5 detected it 18 mins ago." Alex said to me. "What the hell is that? Is that an asteroid?" I asked and Dr. Benjamin replied " It was just about 24 hours ago. We don't know how did this happened."

"This thing is the scariest thing we can imagine, first it was made bigger by 3 times and is now the size of the moon." Dr. Benjamin added. "Second, This thing is more of a planet since it has a core and a mantle but very different and very weird, but without the spherical characteristics and it retained asteroid characteristics like cracks, holes and etc." Dr. Falkman said as I got more scared. " Third it's magnetized to Earth meaning where ever our planet goes it will follow it and crash to us." Dr. Falkman added.

"Is that all is there anymore?" The President asked us. We were about to answer no when Dr. Martin came and said " Mr. President I'm sorry for just arriving and to answer your question yes, there is one more problem." Dr. Martin got the remote from Alex and pressed another one making the screen project a simulation of the rock. "We detected something that is unbelievable." He explained and then he continued "That thing has a Force field." We were all shocked to what he said. "General Mardon asked "Could you pls. repeat that?" he asked in disbelief. "It has a force field. The force field surrounds the object and is about 6 km away from the surface of the rock from all sides. It will prevent anything from entering inside and not even all our nuclear weapons and bombs, not even the combined firepower that Mankind possesses can't breach it. The object will be destroyed only after it impacts earth in which it will pierce as far as the core and obliterate the Planet in to millions of pieces."

After that we were all quiet until the President spoke "What are we gonna do?" There was moment of silence before I spoke "Mr. President I'm afraid we can't do anything." We were all depressed and saddened by the fact that we were all gonna die. Suddenly Dr. Richard entered looking very tired and trying to catch his breath. "We got 30 days before it hits Earth" He said after catching his breath. All of lost hope until the President told us " I'm gonna contact someone that might help us.". I don't know how this guy is gonna help us but I hope the President is right.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I was busy in my office trying to organize the budget of O.W.C.A since we were low on money again since the President transferred some of our supposed budget to the FBI... again. I sighed as I looked to our Treasurer, which is helping me sort this out, and back again to the list of O.W.C.A divisions I command. "This isn't worth the time, people are having fun during summer while we have to work!" I said as my Treasurer looked at me. "Sir are you okay?" He asked me and I replied "Sorry, it's just so stressing that I have to sit here in my office trying to make budget cuts, I'm a man of action, I need something extreme to do and not just sit in my office!". Then for some reason my wish was answered as my secretary entered and said words that my ear want.

"Director Jones, the president is on the line." I knew something is serious when the President calls me. Many thoughts were going through my mind like alien invasion, zombie apocalypse or even worse ... more budget cuts. I shivered through that thought as I picked up my phone. I suddenly wanted to regret saying that I don't wanna sit in my office. "Hello Mr. President?" I said a little nervous. "Jones I need you to go to the Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas immediately. There is a DEFCON 5 emergency. That's all." The President hanged up after that and I followed shortly. Getting my jacket I said to my driver "Mac I want you to prepare the car now.". I think I just dragged myself into a dangerous situation.

* * *

**Okay 3rd Chapter coming up so I hope that you keep following this story. More chapters coming. This is tiring. Pls. Review  
**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Enemies Unite (part 1)

**Okay 3rd Chapter is finished... wooah. Tired but still typing. I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I arrived in the NASA Space Center in 1 hour and I was greeted by NASA Administrator John Baron and General Daniel Mardon. "Good Morning Director Jones Walker, the conference room is over there so lets go.". I was escorted till we reached a room filled with military, government and NASA officials and then I saw the President in giant screen and immediately saluted. "Jones take a seat and we will explain the situation." the president said after saluting back and I took a seat.

They explained the situation and I was just a little shocked cause I deal with weird things everyday anyway. "So can you help us?" The President asked me. "Wait did you say it moved out of its position yesterday?" I asked while John replied "With it's speed and velocity, our calculations say that it move out yesterday. We didn't detected this till 2 hours ago.". "Hmmm, can I contact my secretary for awhile?" I asked and they all nodded. I started dialing the number of my secretary and my phone started ringing. "hello sir?" my secretary answered. "Layla I want you to get the video tape we got on the explosion of Magno's building and send it to me now." I immediately said and after that I received the video and returned to the room and linked my phone with the projector.

"We manged to recover a video tape of Dr. Magno's invention before it collapsed. Look at this." I played the video and everyone was shocked. "His invention is called the Unkowninator and it took him 2 weeks to build that thing. What it does is well ... we don't know and it shot a beam before being destroyed. I can guess that the beam hit that asteroid making it as it is.". All of them started talking to one another then General Mardon said "Then we just build that thing again and make it reverse.". "Well O.W.C.A can build it but we will need help with another organization that I can't believe that we need.". I replied and then the President asked "What organization is it?" and then I answered back "The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N sir" and with that everyone was silent.

"Are you kidding me Jones?!" The President answered me angrily as I expected. "They're organization is the one responsible for all of this and you want them to help us?! Are you mad?!" he added. "The President is right Jones, this our evil people and this our criminals by law, I don't even know why they are still not arrested." General Mardon said to me while everyone nodded to show their agreement with him. "They are what started this and they may also be the ones that end it." I said to all of them.

"How about we just help you build machines for this, the whole government is ready to help you and you choose those idiots over us!?" The President added. "They have minds that we don't have, they can build things from scrap, they might be evil but no person in the world is truly evil, everyone has a soft side." I said and this made everyone quiet. After awhile the silence was broken by the President "Okay Jones, I'll agree to this but you are in charge of them and anything they do is your responsibility, understand?" I nodded to show my agreement and we all left to go in somewhere else. I immediately left and went to the main O.W.C.A base and called my secretary "Layla I want you to contact every division commander and tell them to meet at main base and I also want every L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N member there pronto."

I said and I could feel that she was unsure of what I said. "Sir?" she said and then I immediately replied "Just do what I say and I don't care what you do just get them there do you understand?" after that she replied yes and I hanged up and entered my limo. "Mac jet plane mode now, take me to Main Base." I said to my driver and the limo transformed into a jet plane and went of immediately.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I was starting to work on my brand new inator when suddenly some men burst through my door. "What the?! Who are you people?!" I shouted with a hint of shock and terror. "Sir pls. come with us now." the man in black said. "Who are you the MIB or something?! What do you want ..." but before I finished I felt something hit my nose, it was a dart and I immediately fell sleepy and the next thing I know was I fell down down and all I saw as darkness.

* * *

(Monogram's POV)

I was in my office and about to start briefing my agents when I received a call. "Hello?" I asked. "Major Monogram this is Layla, Director Jones' secretary, anyway there is an emergency meeting and all division commanders are to report to main base. Take your whole division with you also. That is all." She hanged up after that and I said to Carl "Carl call all agents were going to main base." and I can see that he was excited "Really sir, eeeeeeee! I've been waiting for this usually only you go there but now all of us will come with you!" Carl said squealing like a little girl. "Just call them and tell them to go to the the hanger and get on the plane."

After awhile all the agents made it and got on a plane we headed towards Main Base. After 30 minutes we saw different planes joining us. "Sir where is Main Base by the way?" Carl asked me. "You will see it don't worry." Just then someone said to me through the speaker "How ya doin Francis?". "Aw men not you again Louis." I said as I started talking to one of my fellow division commander. "What is going on gentlemen?" my fellow division head in the Tri - state area, Wanda joined the conversation.

"It's the first time in history for all of O.W.C.A, agents, interns, and commanders to gather together at main base eh." Louis said. "Well whatever it is it practically not good." I said then suddenly more planes appeared and someone contacted us. "This is O.W.C.A main base, pls. verify yourselves." As I heard that I immediately replied "This is Major Francis Monogram, Division Head of the 50th O.W.C.A division, sector - code: 159 Alpha 412". (This is just really made up) "Okay sir you are cleared to land". I prepared to land our plane when Carl and the agents looked to see what main base looks like. "Sir where is it?" Carl asked while I replied "Just wait a minute."

Suddenly out of nowhere a large base appeared full with military and advanced technology. "Main Base - Location: Area 51" the computer said and everyone was shocked. "Area 51 is Main Base?!" Carl said. "Yeah we spent so much on this that we had to make budget cuts. Now you know." I said as I landed the ship. "Okay everyone let's go".

* * *

**To be continued. This part actually takes 2 chapters so pls. keep in touch.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLS.! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Enemies Unite (part 2)

**Chapter 4 is done. There is not much Phineas and Ferb until Chapter 5 but by Chapter 6 i promise that the story will shift back to more of them alright.** **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Monogram's POV)

I arranged the agents in tho two straight lines and we entered the Headquarters building. I was greeted by Layla as I entered. "Sir pls. head to the conference room and let your intern handle the agents. They will be separated from you and head down the arena." I immediately separated from my division but before that I said to Carl "Carl take care of them okay." I went to the conference room to find many of the division commanders already sitted.

The conference room was big so it could probably fit about 300 people, I don't even think this is a conference room anymore. I took a sit beside Wanda since we were arranged by numerical order. Suddenly our deputy chief, the second in - command of O.W.C.A, entered together with other officers. All of us immediately stood up and saluted. He saluted back and then said "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, are all 270 division commanders present?"

Layla replied "Yes sir, we are just waiting for 10 VIPs and Director Jones to arrive.". Suddenly 10 persons suddenly appeared using the chair deliverer (They arrived there because they were transported with chairs, it's kinda hard to explain) and all of us were shocked to see who this people were except our chief officers.

* * *

(Carl's POV)

All divisions were arranged properly in the arena. We only took about half of the area since the rest is for VIPs who were there to meet us. Agent P was beside me as we waited anxiously what's the news. Suddenly people appeared using the chair deliverer and we were all shocked. The agents immediately prepared for action. We were not expecting them here, especially in Main Base! In Area 51! I hope our director is thinking right cause this is national security were breaching.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I woke up in a cell in some unknown facility. I woke up to see 10 of us, including me, were there and I immediately saw a familar and irritating face right beside me.

"Rodney is that you?!" I asked to the person beside me. "Glad you finally woke up Heinz, first yes, It's me Heinz, second how many times do I have to tell you address me in my full name, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein." He replied to me. "Nah, Rodney fits you more." I said to him which made him glare at me. "Anyway where are we, and isn't the top members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. in here in this cell?" I asked.

"To answer your first question Heinz, we are in Area 51 and apparently it is the O.W.C.A main base and to answer your second question, yes we are the top 10 of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Dr. Diminutive said to me. "So what are we doing here?" I asked and Dr. Bloodpudding replied "We don't know we were just here when we woke up.". Suddenly chairs carried us then transported us into a conference room full of O.W.C.A officials and I saw Francis Monobrow, the nickname I gave him, was with them.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" one of them shouted as we were now in the state of shock since we were practically endanger of being killed. Then we saw in a screen an arena full of O.W.C.A agents and other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members, who were in the same situation as us. "Hey don't blame us you guys brought us here so what's your problem?!" I asked as there was a massive conversation going on and we were in the brink of fighting when suddenly a man entered the room and made us all shut up.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I arrived in main base to be greeted by Layla. "Is everyone in there already?" I asked and Layla gulped and nervously replied "Yes sir but I think you have to hurry up tension is building in the arena and conference room. They're all in the brink of fighting." after that I hurried to the conference room and entered only to see weapons pointed at each other as the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members where outnumbered and outgunned, the situation is the same in the arena.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! AGENTS, COMMANDERS STAND DOWN! THE SAME GOES TO YOU FREAKS!" I shouted and it seemed to work cause all of them dropped their weapons and calmed down."I called them here for a reason and I know that this is a breach in national security." I said and added "Ladies and gentlemen, and animals, I called you all today because I have business with all of you.". I saw confused looks on their faces as I explained the situation.

**One explanation later...**

All of them were silent and some even bowed there heads as they now understand the situation. "Right now the world is about to end and the only thing we can do is unite and build something that can stop that asteroid/planet." There was a moment of silence between all of us until I spoke again. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. would you help us? After all without the world you have nothing to rule but rocks and whose to say you would even rule if you know what I mean." I asked the 10 top of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and all of them agreed and the rest followed.

"Okay we start today guys, we have unlimited resources for the first time so do the best machine or inator you can build. Agents, I want you to help your nemesis on building their inators or something. Commanders keep an eye on them cause they are still not clear." I said as they stood up and prepared to move out. But before they go I said one final thing. "One last thing, This is all classified so no one leaks this out to their families or friends or anyone at all. You leak this out, you are good as dead and especially you Doofenshmirtz." I said while leering at the Drusselstein mad scientist.

"What!? Why me?!" He said and Monogram replied "You update everything you do in a blog and you managed to list of violations like revealing Agent Silent G's identity.". "oh, yeah I forgot about that, ehehe, sorry." he said that and then all of them left and started doing work. My deputy chief asked me "If this doesn't work what will we do?".

"I really hope this will work cause I don't want to drag those boys into this. If it doesn't were going to protocol 2" I said before we left .

* * *

**Okay this took longer than I thought. Anyway keep posted cause by chapter 6 the story will take a turn back to Phineas and the gang. Thank you for the follow **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa.

**I hope more of you follow and review this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLSSSSSSS. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: An Idea is Born

**Okay after this chapter its back to Phineas and Ferb. So pls. continue to hang on to my story. Thanks. ****Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

Everyone started working after leaving the room. We organized them by divisions. The president called me to check on the situation. After awhile I made another call, this time I called someone not from earth. "Hello Volez? Can you come down here and bring your best agents with you cause I need your help. After all you still owe Earth when those boys help one of your agents in capturing a intergalactic criminal. Okay see ya."

2 hours later my alien friend Volez came with Agent Meap and Proffesor Garbog. (I just made him a professor since he was studying when he came to earth and I just made an assumption on that.) "So Jonez what iz the problem?" Volez said to me in his ascent. "I need you to help me save my planet." I said to him and he agreed to help me. For the first day different inventions were finished. We tried them all but that thing just deflected or absorbed the hits. Even the reverse - unknowninator didn't work.

Meanwhile, Volez and his intergalactic agency tried to destroy the asteroid but they also miserably failed. I sighed as I looked at my watch, it was. "Okay guys the day is done so rest up for tomorrow. You have rooms prepared for you. Don't worry you guys aren't staying here that long. We only need you until we destroy that rock." I said to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientist, O.W.C.A commanders and interns who were working. We sent the animal agents back to their home for now so that they're owners don't worry about them.

"Volez thanks for the help, we'll continue this tomorrow." I contacted my alien friend and immediately all their spaceships left. I said to Commander Louis "This is just day 1, I hope we get a solution by day 6 cause that's our first deadline." and Commander Louis replied "Don't worry sir, we'll think of something.". After that we all went to our own quarters.

Day 2

Day 2 was the same with day 1, a failure. I was getting impatient cause there was no progress at all. It also ended the same as day 1.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I began my day as usual. By 9:00 am I head to main base to continue helping Doof with his inator. "Good morning Perry the platypus." Heinz greeted me. "You know this days are fun, nemesis working together. this takes me back when we built that Dull and Boring-inator. Aaah good times eh." Doof added as we continued building his inator. Like the the 2 days earlier Day 3 was also a failure.

* * *

(Jones' POV )

Day 4

Day 4 came and we still had no progress. Nothing much happened except that 1 of the inventions malfunctioned and exploded destroying a hanger.

* * *

(Rodney's POV)

Day 5

I finished my invention of the day that might be the solution to our problem. "Everybody come here and I present to you the destroy the force shield inator. What it does is destroy that force shield protecting it and leaving the asteroid vulnerable to our weapons.". I can see everyone was amazed, even the aliens that O.W.C.A called was amazed.

"Now watch as my invention solves our problem unlike Heinz's invention there." I said gaining a glare from Heinz. My inator fired and it hit the asteroid but for some reason it just absorbed the ray. "But,but,but,but,but,but..." I staggered as Heinz laughed at me and Director Jones face palmed himself.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

Day 6

Our inventions were still not working and I got into a slap fight with Rodney. "Damn you Rodney!" I said as we fought. Perry the platypus and the others were trying to calm us down but we didn't stop. We managed to accidentally hit the self - destruct button in Rodney's inator. "It's gonna blow!" We said while running outside the hanger we were working. As the explosion destroyed the hanger's interior structure the Hanger collapsed into itself.

"Look what you two did! Were in a tight schedule and your wasting time! All of you go to the arena while commanders go to the conference room together with you 10 idiots!"Director Jones said before angrily leaving. All of the others moved out while me and Rodney where not moving a single inch. Both of us were deep in thought after what happened and suddenly an idea struck us. "Rodney are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" I asked and Rodney replied "Yes, yes I am". we immediately followed the rest.

We were all seated as Director Jones started saying "We have been working for 6 days and we have only 24 days left before that rock kills us all! We have no progress at all!". "Now if you have any last minute ideas before I explain what were gonna do cause you aren't gonna continue what you are doing. What we will do next is something harder since we have no progress on plan 1." He angrily said. No one raised there hands then I looked at Rodney and we nodded and raised our hands.

"What is it Rodney and Heinz?" He asked us with annoyance in his voice. "We got an idea for destroying that asteroid. We got it when we watched as my inator blew up and destroyed the integral structure of the hanger. Just like that why don't we destroy it from the inside and make it collapse into itself." Rodney said and this made them all quiet until Director Jones spoke.

"That is great but we have two problems, 1 is that there is no weapon powerful enough to collapse that thing from the inside. 2nd is that there is no spacecraft that is powerful enough to breached that shield. We also have more bad news. That thing has two layers of force shield only 5 inches apart." When he said the last part we were all shocked.

"We found about this just yesterday after Volez detected it. Rodney's inator manged to destroy the first one but the second one replaced it and the second one was replaced by a new force shield. So how do you propose we do this?" He asked us and after a moment of silence I answered "Me and Rodney build a big disintegrator bombinator and put it near the core of that rock thing and it will destroy the inner structure of the asteroid making it collapse to itself. The only question we can't answer is how to get there." I explained and Jones was silent till he spoke again.

"I didn't want to bother them or even dragged them here." we were confuse of what he was saying."What is it sir?" one of the commanders asked. "Protocol 2, its a last minute resort. I t was supposed to be initiated only when the asteroid is 10 days away but since we really have no choice." he said to all of us then suddenly a big tv screen appeared and the president was there. The commanders saluted while we just stood up.

"Jones what's the update?" The president asked. "Sir we have a plan but I need permission to activate protocol 2 cause it involves them. Sir" Jones said and the president agreed with him. "Sir, what is protocol 2?" Francis asked. "Protocol 2 is getting the 2 greatest mind in the world and making them help us. And I think you already know who they are Monogram." He explained and I looked to Monogram as he gulped and started sweating. "Monogram, Intern Carl and Agent P, Perry the platypus, Rodney and Heinz, come with me." he said as we followed him outside the conference room.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I started sweating and left the arena with Carl after hearing our names get called. We followed Director Jones to his limo and got on. "Mac jet plane mode again, take us to Danville." he said and his driver followed his order. Soon we were flying and were now heading to Danville. "I suggest you prepare yourself Agent P, we're going to see your owners." Me, Carl, and Major Monogram gulped as we realized our worst fear. My identity being revealed to my owners. "So if your low on budget, then how did you manged to get this?" Doof asked us.

* * *

**Okay next chapter is back to Phineas and Ferb. Keep posted as I will upload more chapters.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLS. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Protocol 2

**Okay we are back to Phineas and Ferb so I hope you keep reading this story. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

5 days have passed since we created the Future Projector and we still don't know what's wrong with it. We decided to abandon it and create new projects. We started the day by building a Water Park since the heat was unbearable this day. The guys (Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, Jerry) helped me and Ferb finish it. The girls arrive just a while after that. "Hi guys we heard that you built a water park so we brought our swimsuits." Isabella said. I always had that funny feeling when Isabella was around since the first time I saw her.

"Okay girls, go change in those booths while we welcome more guests since there's a lot of people waiting to get in." I said pointing out to a changing booth. Me and the guys were already in our swimming trunks so we don't need to change. Mom and dad even joined us together with Candace and Jeremy and Stacy and Coltrane. "Okay we're done."

I turned around to see Isabella and the girls finished changing. i was immediately frozen when I saw Isabella in her pink bikini. She was... how do i say ... a goddess. I can't move when I saw and I've been staring with my jaw open. After a few seconds I manged to turn away before Isabella saw my blush and I saw Ferb do the same. I guess he had the same situation with Gretchen in her red bikini.

I saw Baljeet had to turn around so Ginger won't notice his nosebleed. I saw Django and Buford run for dear life so that they won't embarrass themselves in front of Adyson and Brigitte. Jerry was dumbstruck at the site of Katie and I think a crack appeared in his goggles when he saw her.

"Okay guys let's enjoy the water park." I said still blushing. After that we went on to try the rides we built.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

We spent hours trying out the water rides and swimming. I think Phineas finally manged to have a small amount affection for me cause I saw him blush and turned away when he saw me in my swimsuit. We kept playing and trying out the rides till lunch when we were called back by Phineas' mom to eat. That was then when we heard a knocked on the door.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I can't believe I looked like a fool in front of Gretchen. I though to myself '_At least I didn't look like a fool alone'_. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Phineas said and I followed him to see who it was. We opened the door to see a man that looks like a guy from MIB and at the back of him was a nerdy kid that looks familiar and a guy with with white mustache, and a pharmacist and a bald man with glasses. "Boys I need you to come with us. We want to discuss a business opportunity with you." the man said to us. "Uh we'' have to ask our mom first." then we shut the door and made a run for it.

But before we can get away from the door Perry stopped us. "Perry what are you doing?! And why are you wearing a fedora?" Phineas asked. Me and Phineas were shocked at what is happening now but Perry signaled us to go with the men outside. For some reason we agreed and asked permission from mom and dad. "Mom, dad were just gonna go check out the problem with Ferb's friend, we'll be gone for awhile." Phineas said trying to make an excuse. Phineas finally learned how to lie after me, Jerry and Buford thought him. "Okay boys, just be back by 7:00" mom said to us. After that we opened the door to find the men still there and they were arguing.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

_A few moment's earlier_

I immediately panicked when I saw their reaction. '_Good thing Agent P is in there'_ I thought to myself but still unsure of what is happening inside. "AAaaa! Were doomed!" Carl screamed like a little girl. "Shut up Carl! Monogram said to the now hyperventilating intern. "Great strategy of getting them Director Jones, it's not like the boys will just join us." Doofenshmirtz said. "I agree with Heinz, the boys may have thought of us that were the MIB or CIA or something." Rodney added.

"Oh I'm sorry did you have a better plan huh? Mr. lets-just-kidnap-the-boys-and-throw-them-in-the-trunk." I come - backed against Heinz . "hey at least it was better than Monobrow's idea her to use the taser and electrocute them. As we continued arguing we heard a 'krrrrrrrrr' sound. I looked behind me to see Phineas and Ferb together with Agent P there. "Oh, Agent P good work, now boys I know this is confusing but we'll explain it on the way." All of us immediately entered the limo and got on our way. "Mac you know what to do." I said to my driver as the limo changed into a jet plane again. "Woah!" Phineas said while Ferb whistled. "Okay boys look into this camera's lens. this will not explain it all but it will make it easier." I said as the boys looked and I pressed the button.

They were dazed immediately as they started to remember the time when they traveled through the 2nd dimension. "What the? A camera, really! Why don't you just make into one of those MIB memory eraser thingys." Doofenshmirtz said. "We already explained to you that we are low in budget." I said to Doof and then looked back to the boys.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I started remembering the memories I lost during the time we traveled through the 2nd dimension. I remembered meeting Dr. D and Perry is a secret agent but one memory manged to make me freeze. I remembered before the Amnesia-inator Isabella kissed me! As I was done processing my thoughts Ferb nudge me and I think he remembers that also because he had a sly smile on him. "Don't you talk about that." I said glaring at him while he was chuckling.

"Okay, ummm mister?.." I said in an asking manner. "Just call me Director Jones." he said to me. "Oh like Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked and his reaction changed immediately. "Pls. don't compare me with that 1 eyed freak, his kinda my rival and he thinks his helicarrier is cool but at least we have the infamous Area 51 as our main base." He said in a very irritated manner.

* * *

(Somewhere in the sky) **(I thought of this so there could be more humor in this story)**

(Nick's POV)

"Okay guys there is an e-emer achoo!" I sneezed so loud that everyone was looking at me. "Nick are you okay?" Tony asked me. "Yeah, I think someone is talking bad about me." they gave confused looks. '_Jones you better be not talking **** about me or so help me I'm gonna kill you!'_ I thought of my one and only rival that could be the one that send me sneezing.

* * *

(Back to Phineas' POV)

Director Jones explained to as the situation as we arrived at Area 51. Ferb and I were in a state of shock. We also finally found out why our Future Projector didn't project Danville in the future, since there will be no Danville in the future, that is if we don't do a thing.

"Ok we have a plan so..." I was about to say our plan but I was interrupted by Director Jones. "Phineas we already have a plan." he said while I replied "You didn't even hear our plan yet.". Suddenly we heard a familar voice calling us. "Phineas and Ferb glad to see you guys made it." we turned around to see Meap with a mustache translator together with Grabog and another alien.

"Meap what are doin here?" I asked the intergalactic agent. "This is my boss Phineas, Volez." he introduced us to his chief. "Nize to meet you boyz." The alien said. "Hello Mr. Volez, what bring you here?" I asked while shaking his hand or whatever I'm shaking. "Volez here is an old friend of mine and he is here cause he is helping us destroy that big rock up there." Director Jones said to us.

"And what's the progress?" I asked as they looked to us with saddened faces. "Nothing is working on that thing Phineas, not even the most advanced technology Volex can offer has no effect. We can't deflect it, we can' catch it, we can't stop it, and whatever your plan is might not work." Director Jones said to me.

Me and Ferb looked at each other as we try to figure out a plan but so far we were only able to think of one plan and I think they have the same idea. "Let me guess, your plan is to enter that thing using a spaceship strong enough to breach the shield and drill until we hit 80 feet above the outer core or whatever and drop a bomb or something and then get off the rock, the bomb explodes and makes the inner structure collapse." I said while Dr. D and Dr. R, Major Monogram and Carl were stunned at my answer.

"Wow kid, what are you, a mind reader or something?" Dr. D asked while I just laughed at his question. "Okay boys, you would help us?" Jones said to us while we nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll start planning for now." Director Jones said as we followed him. We looked at Perry who was a little guilty and I said "Don't worry boy, we understand your secret is safe with us and we will do everything to stop that rock so that we can do fun stuff together." I immediately saw a sign of relief in his eyes and Ferb and I hugged him.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 7 will have to wait for awhile, I will either post it tomorrow or on Tuesday. But I will try to post it later if I am able to. Please keep posted in this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW PWEASSSSS! (Baby voice) :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Planning and Descisions

**Chapter 7 is finished finally. Ok after this the chapters are gonna be posted at random time until next weekend when I have time again. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Ferb followed Director Jones into a room filled with officials from different branches of government. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr President, may I present to you the two greatest minds of the planet, Phineas and Ferb. After that we saluted the President and took a sit next to Major Monogram and Director Jones.

"Ok, the boys agreed to do this." Director Jones said. "Okay we will start building tomorrow and we will just do the blueprints today." I said."Boys we also got to decide if whether your not gonna do this mission or not." The president told us and this made our stomach churn at the thought of just dying. We thought for a moment and then I looked at Ferb and I can see he had the same answer as I am. "We'll do it." I said nervously. "Okay your gonna take Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Rodney with you since they know the bomb that will be used. Commander Louis and Major Monogram will oversee the mission and will be piloting the ships you made and, Captain Tyler of NASA and O.W.C.A intern Carl will be co-piloting the ships respectively, while you are the tech team, I hope you understand boys." Director Jones said. We agreed since we can't pilot the ships we will build and check the system alone. "We will also allow you to decide who to bring with you during this mission cause this mission requires 14 and we still need 6 for the drill team." General Mardon said to us. Me and Ferb started whispering to each other.

"What do you think bro?" I asked Ferb. "I don't think we can work with people that we don't know for long and especially suspicious ones. Major Monogram, Dr. D and the others seemed trustworthy but if we are to pick I suggest we bring the guys." Ferb said to me which made me suprised. "The guys might not agree to this." I said to Ferb. "We'll never know until we try." Ferb said to me. So I finally agreed to my brother and announced "We would like to pick our friends for this mission but pls. don't get them yet, tomorrow will do." I said. They all agreed to our decision. But then I realized something, we were still lacking 1 members.

I immediately said to Ferb "Bro we still lack 1 person, who do we pick, I don't to involve any of the girls into this especially Isabella." I said as a blush came to my cheek after mentioning the girl that I was now in love with. Ferb chuckled for awhile before he pointed in the arena. Then I knew who he was referring to.

"So who will join you?" NASA Administrator John asked us. " I said "1st, Buford Van Stomm, 2nd, Baljeet Tjinder, 3rd, Django Brown, 4th, Irving Du Bois, 5th, Jerry Leyran, and 6th is our very own pet Agent P, Perry." I finished as I looked at Major Monogram and Carl's faces who were shocked. Director Jones and Dr. D seemed to have expected that cause they had a smile in their faces.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

When I heard my name being called, I was shocked. First, I didn't expect Phineas and Ferb to pick me and this made me happy that they trust me to the fullest extent even though I kept my secret identity on for a long time. Second, I had a feeling of mortal terror cause unlike any other missions, I might die on this one. I had mixed feelings of happiness, fear, and other emotions right now. I think i'm gonna be sick.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Me and Phineas joined by Perry started laying out some blueprints for the spaceships, and the drillers which we named "Tortoise". **(Since its Armadillo in Armageddon, I changed the name here. It's a lot tougher than the armadillo in the movie) **Dr. D and Dr. R helped us since it was dangerous out there and weapons might be needed to destroy debris so they included missiles and disintegrator cannons. We made the ships with force shields so that it can prevent debris from damaging our ships while we try to land on the rock and also to withstand the rock's own force fields and the speed of light, the speed we need to have in order to break through the rocks own force field.

It was almost sunset when finished our plans and we were brought home immediately. We saw that the guys cleaned up the water park and left already. when we got home mom immediately asked us. "So what did you boys do?" and Phineas answered "We just helped out Ferb's friend in the other side of the Tri - state area fix something.". "Ok, now eat your dinner and clean up." mom said to us as we went to the table to eat our dinner.

After that we washed up and went to bed and Perry followed. "You know Perry, it's still weird to see you walking in two legs, you have to keep your cover cause the others still know." Phineas said to Perry which was on my side. He then pointed out Stacy in a group picture of all of us. "Stacy? Wait Stacy knows your a secret agent?" Phineas asked and Perry nodded. "Mister, you still have a lot of explaining tod but for now you're clear." Phineas said to Perry who then lied down to sleep.

I was about to turn of the lights when Phineas said to me "Ferb I think I'm in love with Isabella.". I wasn't surprised anymore and I responded "This maybe our last summer Phin, I think the best way to treasure it if we might not come back..." I said with fear and sadness and I'm sure Phineas also had the same feeling. I continued ".. is to do what we always wanted and that is what our heart wants" I immediately thought of Gretchen and how do I approach her.

"Well anyway bro we'll think of this tom." Then we turned of our lights and went to sleep. But I knew we won't be able to sleep because of what happened today. _' tomorrow's gonna be a big and busy day '_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Okay I hope you patiently wait for the next chapter. Keep posted on the story. And Pls. review it and for promotional advertisment I give you Phineas!  
**

**Phineas: READ AND REVIEW PLS. His really desperate..**

**Me: Hey I heard that!**


	9. Chapter 8: Getting the guys (part 1)

the FBI

**Okay Chapter 8 is done. Thank you aleisa0209 for making this story one of your favorites. I hope more of you continue to support this story of mine. ****Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Ferb woke up the usual. We went down to eat breakfast and then cleaned up before going. I made an excuse to mom that we were going to hang out with the guys, which manged to work. We immediately went outside where me,Ferb and Perry, who was now wearing his fedora and standing in 2 legs, saw Director Jones' limo already there. "Let's go boys, we don't have time to waste." Director Jones said to us. We got on the limo and immediately took off. "So where are the guys?" I asked Director Jones who was drinking coffee.

"Don't worry we already sent men to get them. Don't worry they'll be there. Coffee?" He said to us. We nodded to his question if we want coffee. We immediately got coffee. I still had the feeling that getting the guys even to Area 51 is not gonna be smooth. I was thinking of what would the guys do if they see government personnel outside their doors.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I woke up the usual time and did what I usually did during morning. My parents were not with me cause they had to go back to India for a business trip and family gathering and unfortunately it was only for my parents to attend to. I was preparing to go outside to head to Phineas and Ferb's backyard to see what their doing when a knock on the door beat me. I opened the door and I saw something as terrifying as getting a F! I saw men from the FBI! I tried to think what did I do or is this all a prank. The man in front of me asked me "Are you Baljeeet Tjinder?". My whole body was frozen out of fear and I only managed to nod. "Sir pls. come with us." the man said to me, but after that I blacked out.

* * *

(Random FBI agent's POV)

The kid fell unconscious after I told him to come with us. I let out a sigh before ordering my men "Get him in the car.". One of my men then whispered something to me and I let another sigh out. "And get this boy another pair of underwear and pants, he manged to pee himself." I said to my men. I hope the other teams did their jobs.

* * *

(Irving's POV)

I got up early to do what I have to do before going to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Me and Albert are alone in the house for my parents visited our uncle in Chicago. I was about to go outside when someone knocked on the door. Albert opened it and we saw FBI agents. "Sir are you Irving Du Bois?" the man in front of Albert asked. "No, his not here, what do you want?" Albert said while signalling me to escape. "Sir how about that guy behind you, is that Irving Du Bois?" the man said. "I told you he's not here!" Albert said. "Okay Mr. Albert Du Bois, pls. move so we can ask your brother behind you if he could pls. come with us." the man said to Albert.

"Never! Irving run! I'll deal with these guys." He said while bringing out his nun chucks and got in battle position. My brother as always was a show off and did lame tricks with his nun chucks to scare the FBI away. "I'll have you know I am a master in the arts of fighting and I can take you all down in one sweep." Albert said to them while I just rolled my eyes and did not even bother to escape. He then charged the FBI agent but he manged to hit himself with his nun chucks and knocked himself out. Me and the man just sighed before he asked "Sir can you pls. come with us?" while I replied " Yes officer.". I came with them leaving my brother unconscious hoping that he'll wake in a few hours.

I still did not know what the FBI wanted from me and I'm still scared with with the thought of what will they do to me. I hope the others aren't in this kind of situation. I thought to myself as I got into the FBI car.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Damn FBI! I'm being chase by police for the last ******* 5 minutes. I was only riding my motor bike and suddenly the FBI was chasing me. Although I'm a troublemaker and have spent time in prison for some time, I did not do something bad this time, and I'm sure of it cause I know everything I do. I escaped another road block made by the FBI trying to stop me. "Catch me if you can Coppers!" I shouted at them.

As I was heading to another intersection I saw two fast moving objects that were about to crash into me. "Jerry?! Django?!" I said to myself as I saw them charging towards me and each other and I can see we had the same reaction. We shouted as we crashed into each other. After that I was dazed and the last thing I saw was police cars pulling up and FBI agents standing in front of me and then I blacked out.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

What the hell! I was just riding my motorcycle when police cars came after me, even helicopters! I manged to get away using alleys and traffic jams but they were still on my tail. The last time I got in trouble was when I hacked into the Pentagon's computer system and if it wasn't 16 at the time I could have been in serious trouble. But now I'm 18 and I'm legally old enough to go to jail. "You'll never catch me alive coppers!" I shouted as I jumped off a ramp and another road block and I laughed as they tried to keep up with me.

Suddenly i saw two thing moving towards me and each other. At first I thought it was just nothing but as I saw them closer I managed to recognize who were approaching me. "Buford!? Django?!" I said as we shouted as we were about to crash into each other cause we can't change direction and stop for we were going to fast. We crashed and all of us toppled over the ground. Good thing was we had our helmets and this prevented fatal injuries, but this did not prevent us form blacking out. The last thing I saw was police cars arriving and officers and FBI agents standing around us. '_What did I do to deserve this?'_ I asked myself as I slipped towards darkness.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was just skating towards the skate park when police cars suddenly came up and started chasing me. I didn't do anything but I still tried to escape cause of fear. "I'm innocent I tell you! I didn't do a thing!" I shouted at them. Normally they would have catch up to me but there are so many places were police cars can't go but a skateboard can, especially the skateboard with jet rocket that Phineas and Ferb gave me during my 18th birthday. As I thought I lost the ones chasing me I saw two things headed towards me and each other. When it got closer I was horrified when I saw who were fast approaching me.

"Jerry?! Buford?!" I said as i tried to stop and steer my jet rocket skateboard but I cannot do anything for I was moving to fast. I braced myself as we crashed to each other and making us drop on the ground. "ugh, my head" I said as I was in a daze. After a few seconds, police and FBI personnel arrived and surrounded us. I blacked out after that.

* * *

(Random FBI agent's POV)

This 3 guys we were chasing were sure tough. We arrived to see them toppled and dazed before finally losing consciousness. "Finally we got them, let's get them already in the cars, we wasted enough time. We manged to make major traffic jams just to chase these 3 guys. _' I hope this is worth it.'_ I thought to myself as we got them into the car. Good thing they only got bruises and no injuries or this would just be more complicated.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 9 may be done tomorrow or Thursday, it depends if I'm busy. I hope more of you guys read and review this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLSSSS.! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Getting the guys (part 2)

**Chapter 9 is here. By weekend, I'm planning to post up to chapter 15 or 16. Keep posted cause I'll be posting more. ****Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

We arrived shortly in the main base. We were forced to wait for 45 minutes until another limo finally arrived. The guys finally arrived! We greeted them immediately. "Glad you can make it guys." Phineas said. "Are you part of this Dinerbell and Ferb or were you in the same position as we are?" Buford asked us menacingly. "Kinda both." I said. "You guys remember memories when we went to the 2nd dimension?" Phineas nervously asked as I chuckled. "Yeah and I remember girly kissed you before we forgot our memories." Buford said teasingly to Phineas who was blushing out of embarrassment as me, Perry, Jerry, Baljeet, Django, and Irving continue to chuckle.

"So you guys won't be surprised to see Perry again in a fedor standing in 2 legs right?" We asked and they just nodded. "So whats this all about and we had to be brought to Area 51 which is apparently Perry's organization's main base?" Django asked. "We should talk alone guys, anyway you'll be updated in the situation." Phineas said. All of us went to a smaller conference room where we all fitted just right. We updated them and all of them seemed devastated and shocked. Baljeet asked went to changed pants and underwear again for he peed himself again.

After a moment of silent, Phineas finally asked "Are you guys willing to go?". "Since we guys met, I have never let you guys down , not even once. So I'm not gonna let you guys down now." Jerry said. "Come on guys this is historic, we'll be heroes if we do this. Of course I'm in. Anything for my idols." Irving enthusiastically said although there was still a hint of fear in his voice. "Well I..umm..a whatever...I'm in with you guys." Buford said while looking like he was about to puke. "If there in I'm in also, after all it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. hehe." Django nervously said. "I may not be as enthusiastic as the others here, but you know me, I'm in." Baljeet unenthusiastically said.

"Okay guys, we go." Phineas said. Dr. D and Dr. R entered and joined us. "So what are your decisions boys?" They asked and we said our decisions. "Hey I just want to share this with you , but do you think we'll get hazard pay?" Dr. D said. All of us immediately thought about his idea, well except me cause I thought of that earlier already and made a list of things I want. "Who wants paper and pencil?" I asked and all of them raised their hands.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I was talking to General Mardon about the team Phineas and Ferb picked. "If you are trying to make me feel better, its not working." He said to me. "Come on Mardon this guys are good and Phineas and Ferb seem to trust them, look this guy Jerry is one hell of a computer genius." I said trying to convince him. "He hacked the FBI,Pentagon and even the CIA networks and he got multiple violations that should put him in prison forever. I trust the boys, but not these retards, first you invited two evil morons and now a bunch of retards I can't trust with a musket." He said seriously to me.

"But you said they could pick their own men on this." I said to him while he replied "That is before we knew who they were bringing in, the president almost got a heart attack while reading Buford Van Stomm's file. The president and NASA has entrusted this to you so your responsible for Doof and his idiot organiztion and Phineas and Ferb together with their retard friends and Agent P. I hope you made the right decision Jones." He said to me before I turned back to see Phineas approach.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked. "They will do it, but on some conditions and that includes us also." Phineas said which made my and Mardon's face confuses. "Such as?" I asked hoping for the worst. "Well there's a few here uh like... for example Jerry wants all his parking tickets wiped out. While Buford wants to spend 3 nights in the white house. Django wants the Mona Lisa for free. Dr. D and Dr. R wants to make a nation for themselves and get acknowledge by the UN. Baljeet wants to get a mansion in Beverly Hills, no questions ask. Perry wants a vacation for the summer with full pay and no cut... Stuff like that."

I smiled nervously cause I realized my worst fear come true, they want hazard pay. I hope they didn't think of the last thing I would like if I had hazard pay. Suddenly Ferb shouted "Phineas the other two!". "Oh yeah, okay ferb I'll tell them, umm first with the exception of Perry, dr. D and Dr. R, we would like to graduate college early together with our friends, don't worry all their names are listed here." Phineas added. I sighed as I pray that they don't wish the last one. "Last is... All of us don't wanna pay taxes, ever again." Phineas smiled nervously and I just did the same. "Um...we could do... some of..those." I said to him.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I could see that they were shocked from what I just said. Although at first I thought that what we want is too much, but anyway were doing this and we could our lives in this so i think its just right. "So do you guys wanna start, cause we only have 22 days and 14 hours before that rock hits us?" Director Jones asked us. "of course, we did say we'll build the ships and Tortoises today." I said and he replied "Good, let's get on it then shall we.".

Me and Ferb started building the ships and tortoises while the others helped. The project was harder than we thought and by sunset we only finished half of the ships and 1 of the 2 tortoise. We were brought back to Danville were we hurried back to our own houses. When we got back mom immediately asked us "Where have you 2 been?". "We told we hanged out with the guys." I replied. "If you're gonna do something like this again pls. be back by 6:00 or else you guys are grounded." mom said to us. We joined our family at the table and ate dinner.

After that we did the usual thing we do before sleeping before heading to bed. There I asked Ferb "Ferb do you think we can do this, cause I'm nervous and I fear that we'll fail this time." I said to him nervously. "Phineas, I am as nervous and scared as you but don't think about failing, just think of succeeding cause if we fail there won't be anything else for us." he replied to me. "Yeah you're right, thanks bro." I said and turned off the lights. I couldn't sleep and for awhile I just stared at the ceiling before finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 9 is done and I hope you guys continue to read my story. Now for advertisement I bring you Ferb!]**

**Ferb: ...**

**Me: So wonderful and if you didn't understood what he beautifully said, he said Pls. Read and Review so pls. do that.**


	11. Chapter 10: Building

**Chapter 10 is here and I can't believe I'm still managing to post this stuff when I'm busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I will post a new one sooner than you think. ****Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

We woke up and did like what we just did yesterday. This time Mom and dad left early to go to an antique convention in a nearby city and won't be back until tomorrow, so we don't have to make an excuse anymore. The guys arrive 30 minutes later and the limo arrived shortly after that. We got in and went to Main Base to continue where we left. During the trip all of us were doing something. Buford and Baljeet where messing around, Jerry was on his laptop, Django was listening to his cellphone's music, Director John and Perry were drinking coffee, Ferb was looking at our blueprints for the other projects we have planned while Irving is taking photo. I was trying to sleep since I didn't sleep that well last night. But before I can even close my eyes, the jet limo landed and we arrived.

I was thinking of Isabella while we were heading towards the hanger where the ships were being built. I was thinking _'I should ask her for a date, then after awhile as my girlfriend then we'll get eventually'_. I was suddenly snapped outside of my thoughts when we arrived there. "Okay guys let's continue with what were doing and by nthe end of the day we should finish this thing already." Director Jones said. We started building the other parts of the ships and tortoises. Meap and the others also arrived to help us. Even when I was building I was thinking of Isabella. I wonder what she's been doing.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I haven't seen Phineas and Ferb lately, in fact I did not see the other guys lately. It's kinda weird, like their hiding something from me or us girls. I saw Phineas and Ferb arrive late last night. Normally when they hang out with the guys it doesn't take that late. But for 2 days since they built the water park they haven't seen them built a single invention. Something must be going on and I have to find out.

"Girls, can we meet at the mall, right now?." I texted and dressed up and went to the mall. In the food court where we usually meet I saw Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Milly, Holly, Brigitte there. "Hi guys." I greeted them. "Hi Isabella" They greeted me in return. "So whats this about?" Gretchen asked as I took a sit next to her. "well it's about Phineas." I said while blushing slightly. "I knew it." Adyson said while the rest of the girls giggled. "So what's it about him?" Ginger asked. "Actually, it's not just him." I said and they made confused faces. "It's also about Ferb and the other guys. Didn't you guys noticed that something wierd is going on? First none of them have been building an invention for 2 days." I said.

"We all kinda noticed that but maybe they have a guys only meeting or something." Katie said. "Well, I did saw Buford running to his house last night." Brigitte said. "That's also the same with me when I saw Phineas and Ferb arriving late last night." I said to them. "We should ask them what is going on and if they don't tell us, we make them tell us." Gretchen said. We all agreed to her idea and started shopping before heading to Phineas and Ferb. I wonder what there doing now.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

It was 5:00pm and we finally finished the ships and tortoises. "Okay guys, great job, tomorrow you guys will start the 4 day training for the mission." Director Jones said. "Why 4 days?" Baljeet asked. "It's to prepare you for the forces that you will experience. I know all of you had experience space travel but this is different. You will experience pressure beyond compare and we will simulate the mission itself. Actually you guys are lucky cause Major Monogram, and the other 3 pilots will take 1 week training." Director Jones said to us. All of us just gulped as we start thinking what horrors we will face.

"Anyway after the training you are free to do whatever you want to do for 2 weeks cause after that, the asteroid will be only 2 days away and we will start the mission." He added. "Why just that time? Why not earlier than that so we can finish this job early?" Jerry asked. "First, we still need to study that rock more cause we still don't know much of it and any surprises would be bad. Second, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Rodney here haven't even started building the 2 bombs that you will carry to the rock and just so you know so i won't have to answer any question, we're bringing 2 bombs for emergency reasons only but only 1 bomb is required." He said while we all nodded.

"Last is, don't you want to live what maybe the last days of your lives?" He asked depressingly. "What?" Phineas asked nervously but all of us kinda knew what he meant. " I'm saying is that if you want to do the mission early, we could do it but you may also die earlier. That thing is a deathtrap and there is no possible way of knowing whether you'll survive or not. We're already giving you a chance to spend the last days for you to fix your problems or ****** up some more if that's what you want." He said. "So you guys want to do it early or not?" He asked us and we just shook our heads. "Okay gentlemen, let's get you back home, Heinz, Rodney you guys start working on the bombs after you finish the training and after that you have vacation depending on how long you take to make the bombs." He said to Dr. D and Dr.R.

We were brought home immediately and they left after we were dropped. "You guys want to go inside?" Phineas asked the guys wile they just nodded. We were about to enter the backyard when I smelt something. "(sniff sniff) What is that smell?" I asked and some of them looked at Buford. "What?! I ain't did nothing...yet." he said. "No, its not fart, its (sniff sniff) perfume!" I said. All of them started sniffing and Jerry said "Your ight Ferb but which one us uses those things?". "I bet Django uses it" Buford said while he got a comeback from Django "No I don't maybe its Baljeet.". "Hey, why did I suddenly got involved in this?!" Baljeet said as the guys were on the verge of fighting but luckily Phineas stopped them before they could.

"Guys stop it, the smell is comin from the backyard." he said. Perry immediately changed to a mindless animal after sensing someone or some people were in our backyard. We slowly opened the door to find out the girls were there and they seem to have been waiting for us. All of them looked serious. "Uh.. Hi girls. Whatcha doin?" Phineas nervously said. "Phineas pls. stop copying me and tell us right now what's going on?" Isabella said. All of us were speechless and were on the verge of mental breakdown, even I. As we were panicking Baljeet managed to nervously blurt out "We're...planning..a...suprise.". "A suprise? really?" Isabella asked us as they continued to stare intimidatingly. "Uh yeah a suprise, yeah thats it, were planning a suprise." Phineas manged to speak at last, if I didn't teach him how to lie it wouldn't be so good.

"For whom then?" Adyson asked and this made us worry again. "umm...ahh...it's a secret." Jerry manged say as his entire body was shaking. " We agreed with him although is still meant that we're not on the clear yet as they are still suspicious of us. "Shall we come in ladies?" I asked nervously as all of us entered our house. This is a bad situation.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

A surprise? hmmm I don't know what to make of this situation since i don't know if they're lying or really telling the truth. Anyhow, we got in Phineas and Ferb's house. They offered us food which we gladly accepted. As we ate, the whole house was quiet and no one was talking at all. So I tried to start a conversation, "So can we at least have a hint to know who the surprise is for?". This made everyone stop eating and I felt the boys tensed up again. "We told you it's a secret." Jerry said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Oh, come on, all we want is a hint." Gretchen said. This made the boys more tense and I could feel them shaking already.

"Okay, okay, um let's see, uh its about 6 days from now or something." Phineas said. We then all resumed eating. I thought of what Phineas said and tried to think if there is something important 6 days from now. Then I remembered what will happen in 6 days and I also saw the girls reaction as they remembered it also. "Are you guys talking about the Start of Summer dance?" I asked kinda nervous cause I'm thinking of asking Phineas about that but maybe that's the surprise they're talking about.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

When Isabella said that all of us boys were shocked, well except Irving. Me, Ferb, Django spitted our food out, while Buford, Baljeet were chocking on their food, Jerry was drinking and he spitted out water on Irving's face which is beside him. I can't believe we forgot the dance and worst of all, I now manged to make the others uncomfortable since now the girls are expecting something. I got a glare from Ferb and Buford after that. I should have thought before I said that.

So we tried to find a way out of this but the girls kept asking. "Is it really about the dance? Who are you guys taking with you? Is is the surprise you guys were talking about?" They all said simultaneously. "Woah, look at the time I have to go." Jerry said as he quickly made a run for the door. "Uhh, we got to go to guys, see ya." Buford and Baljeet followed Jerry as fast as they their legs can carry them. "Uhh, my mom is gonna kill me if I'm late again so see ya." Django hurriedly made his way out. "Uh, me and Ferb are kinda tired so can you guys go home?" I asked nervously. "But, Phineas.." I cut Isabella off by showing them the way out. "Sorry gals but were really tired, so we'll talk about this another time." I said as we shut the door and hurriedly went upstairs and lock ourselves in our room.

"I can't believe we forgot about the dance!" I said while Ferb shot me a glare. "Yeah and I can't believe you got us into this situation." He said. "Sorry" I replied. I hope they don't come to early tomorrow cause we'll be caught in the act if they do.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 10 is done. This is so far the longest chapter I have written. I'm getting many views but not reviews. Pls. share this to others so that they can also read my story. And more importantly pls. Review.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLS! (But I'm not that desperate)**


	12. Chapter 11: Training

**Chapter 10 is here. Since I don't have mush to do and it's the weekend, I'll be posting about 4 or even more chapters. I hope more of you guys read my story. I'm also sorry for any typographical error I've made in the past chapters. It's hard to keep up with the words as I type and I can't see everything in double checking. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I'm nervous and excited and doubtful at the same time. First, I'm nervous and excited about what just happened. I think me and the girls finally solved what Phineas and the guys were hiding. Second, I still have a hint of doubt if we actually had figured out or not what the guys are hiding. But anyway I think it's best if the first thought does come true. "I'm so nervous and scared girls, maybe it's the time that Phineas finally asks me out but it can also be not." I said. "Why, Isabella, you heard what he said and judging by their reactions it must be it." Gretchen said and the others agreed.

"That's not what I'm worrying about, what if it's something else and not what were thinking." I said again. "Well let's not hope it's something else cause this maybe it girls." Adyson said and all of us squealed in delight. "Okay let's not bother them for awhile so they can prepare for their surprise." Ginger said giggling. "Anyway girls, I have to go cause it's getting dark. So maybe let's meet up again tomorrow in the mall." Briggite said and we parted our ways as we headed to our own houses. After doing what I'm supposed to do before bed, I laid down on my bed and went to Phineasland once again.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

Day 1

Training for the mission starts today and me, Ferb and Perry woke earlier than usual. We told Director Jones using the wrist watch communicator that they will pick us up outside Dr.D's Building. We left early so that Isabella and the other girls won't see us and get more suspicious since I've already made the situation complicated. We arrived there after awhile and saw the guys already there. "So, all of us already here?" I asked and they all nodded. "Why did we have to meet here and not in your house?" Baljeet asked and I can see that he didn't slept well last night. "Cause the girls are getting suspicious of what we are doing and we have to avoid them for 4 more days." I said.

"That reminds me." Buford said as he approached me and gave me a punch in the arm. "Ow! What was that for" I said, Buford can sure punch. "That's for what you did yesterday Dinerbell." He said. "Oh come on guys, it wasn't my fault, it was in the heat of the moment and I tried to think of an excuse." I said while they all looked to me. "Well, you could have made a better fake hint cause now they're expecting us to take them to the dance or something." Django said to me. "Yeah and why 6 days? You could have said 10 or something?" Jerry added. "Let's just deal with this after we finished preping for the mission, okay guys." I said and they all just nodded.

Suddenly a limo pulled up and we already knew who was it. "Okay guys, I don't know why you asked us to pick you up here but let's just go and hurry up with the training." Director Jones said as we got in the limo and headed to to Main Base once more. When we arrived, all 14 participants of the mission were gathered in a single hanger and we were immediately briefed of what we will do today.

"First thing we will do before we train you guys is mental and physical check - up. We're gonna check if your healthy or not physically and make sure that you don't have a mental breakdown during the mission so head to the hospital and we'll check you up right away. After that you will rest for awhile and start physical and mental training. This is different from check - up cause were gonna train you to make sure that you'll do the mission just fine. That's the only thing we will do for today. Okay I'll stop talking and let's start." director Jones said to us as we headed for the base hospital nervous of what we'll do.

There we got injected with medicine and Baljeet peed his pants again when he saw that he was going to be injected and Buford had to be put to sleep cause he went berserk during that time. After 2 hours we were asked to go to room 1 by 1 to take the mental check - up. After that we ate lunch and rested for awhile. We started the test after that and we first went to an obstacle course and then to a gym. Baljeet was lifting 2 barbels with difficulty while Buford lifted a heavy barbel with ease.

After that we went to a room filled with astronaut training equipment and we started training. Buford, Baljeet, Django, well let's just say almost everyone puked after we used each machine. Mental test went after that, and Buford had an emotional breakdown, Irving had a mental breakdown, the doctor that was with Ferb had an emotional breakdown but that doesn't surprised me since it involves Ferb. After that we went home and that was all that happened during the 1st day.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Day 2

Day 2 of training began just like day 1. we met at Dr. D's building, we got picked and went to main base. We were once more brought to the hanger and briefed. "Day 2 is more challenging. we managed to build a simulator thanks to Volez's agency. The simulator wil simulate the force or pressure you will feel when you travel in the speed of light and also the force when you break through the shield itself." Director Jones said. "After that NASA Administrator John will discuss with you the whole mission, every detail and every step of it. Then you will start training for the mission using simulators and continue on with it until Day 4." Director Jones said and we left to go to the first simulator.

When we arrived, we were in our spacesuits that me and Phineas designed ourselves. We were strapped into sits and the officer in charge went in front. "Okay gentlemen and Platypus, the speed of light is the exact speed you have to get in order to breached the force shields of that rock. You will experience tremendous pressure when you travel. Although you have special suits and special spaceships, you will still feel pressure when you travel. This simulator is gonna make you feel that way. We will start with 10 km then go up every 30 seconds until you finally feel what it feels like to travel at the speed of light. So just hang tight and good luck." the officer said and he left.

The doors were locked and the simulator started. At first the speed isn't even bothering us. But when we reached the speed of sound we started feeling pressure. The pressure got harder and harder as the speed goes up. The whole room was shaking and our seats were also shaking. By the time we got to the speed of light the whole room was vibrating violently and we were hanging on to our chairs. "This is too much!" Jerry shouted and we were all screaming and shouting out of terror. Finally, after 1 hour after the simulator started, it finally stopped. All of us were still vibrating and when we got out of our seats we were all feeling dizzy and fell down on the floor.

"Oh men, that was terrible." Baljeet stated as he was lying on the floor. Personnel from the base assisted us as we went to to beds since we needed to rest. After that we entered a conference room . We named the ships Platypus and Freedom, so when put together it's PnF, me and Phineas and of course Perry also. "Okay gentlemen, for Platypus, commanding and piloting the ship are O.W.C.A Commander Louis and NASA Captain Tyler. The team leader is Phineas Flynn while crew members are Agent P, Django Brown, Jerry Layren while in charge of the bomb that the ship will carry is Dr. Rodney." NASA Administrator John said to us.

"For Freedom, piloting and commanding the ship are O.W.C.A Major Monogram and Intern Carl. The team leader is Ferb Fletcher while crew members are Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, and in charge of the bomb is Dr. Doofenshmirtz." He added. "Gentlemen here is the plan that we planned. First your gonna take off and travel about 10 km away and stay there for 30 minutes and collect solar energy in order to travel with the speed of light. Then your gonna travel to the moon and using it's garavity your gonna revolve around it for awhile to pick up speed and then launch towards the asteroid. Activate hyper speed to reach the speed of light and breakthrough the force shields of the rock. Then you will travel through fields of debris and land to your LZs." He said while all of us listened.

"After that your gonna drill until you reached 40 ft above the outer core. Gentlemen your suits can take up to 25, 000 degree Celsius and that thing's inside is hot as the surface of the sun. First team to reach the mark, wins. You have to destroy the asteroid before 5 second before it hits the surface of the Earth. If you detonate it even a second after that, debris from the rock will be able to hit Earth killing many people." He added.

"So let's get going and start the mission simulator." He said and we all left to eat lunch and after that start the mission simulation. First try was a failure and we went home disappointed. "I hope the next 2 days will fare better for us." Phineas said to me as we went to bed.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

Day 3

Day 3 came and it was kinda more successful but we did fail another time. By the end of the day we went home again disappointed. I wonder what the girls are doing these past days. We've been avoiding them for 3 days. I just hope we deal with the other situation that Phineas made successfully.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

Day 4

The last day of training came and I became irritated again. I told the boys yesterday that if they don't do the simulation better, they may have to train for more days. The day started as usual, me picking them up in Doof's building since they told me there avoiding girls. We started the simulation and finally we were successful. We tried 2 times and both were successful. I kept my word that the boys will get their respective vacations. I just hope I can keep my word on their requests. Thinking about those still gives me butterflies in my stomach.

I brought them back home to Danville and I can see that they also have another problem, well except Perry. When they moved out of the limo I said to them "Okay boys, we'll update you if anything happens and good luck with your girl issues.". I laughed as I saw them all blushing and I think Buford gave me a glare. I went back to main base to do the rest of my job.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

Me and the guys entered our house and discussed about the "girl situation". I hope we can be successful here. After that the guys left and went back to their homes. Me and Ferb weren't able to sleep that well that night. So we just talked about what were gonna do tomorrow. We finally had an idea and decided to tell the guys tomorrow. "I hope this works Ferb." I said nervously and he replied "It will...I hope.". After that we finally managed to sleep.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 11 beat Chapter 10 for being the longest chapter. I hope you keep posted on my story. I'll update the next chapter later and even another one if I can. Now for advertisment, I give you Buford!****  
**

**Buford: You better give me 20 bucks for this.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, just do it.**

**Buford: Pls. read and review this story.**


	13. Chapter 12: Dating Time! (Part 1)

**Finally we switched back to love. This and the following will be all about love and dating. After all this is also Romance. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

We were so tired with what we did for the past days, so me and Ferb woke up late this morning. Mom and Dad finally arrived this morning after being away for awhile. "Good Morning Boys, you guys usually get up early." My mom said to me as we greeted them. "By the way Candace and Jeremy is coming here for lunch. We'll all be eating together so you can't go out till then." my mom added. Great, now we can't plan early and we have to move the meeting with guys.

But I immediately thought of an idea. "Ferb tell the guys to meet us at 12, we will get advice from someone with experience." I said. Ferb immediately messaged the guys. Ferb then asked me "So what's the plan?". I explained it to him and he agreed with me. "But we still don't know if it will help us cause it's different for us after all." Ferb said.

A few hours passed, Candace and Jeremy arrived. "Hi Candace, Hi Jeremy." I greeted them. "Hi lil brothers, how you guys doing." Candace said as we hugged her. "Hey guys. Phineas you look good today bro, and Ferb still a man of few words I see." Jeremy said and I nodded and Ferb gave his usual thumbs up. "Jeremy after lunch can you go out the backyard just for awhile. Candace you come too, we kinda need advice." I said nervously. "Okay, but make sure it's quick cause mom and dad wants to talk to us." Candace said.

We soon all gathered at the table to eat lunch. Mom asked Candace and Jeremy so many questions and told stories that embarrassed Candace the most. After lunch, mom and dad allowed us to take Candace and Jeremy out in the backyard in order to seek advice. "Okay guys, what's all this about?" Candace asked. Suddenly the guys, except Irving who left to take a vacation with his family for 1 week, entered the backyard. "Okay were here so what's the plan." Jerry asked. "Guys, were gonna get advice from experienced persons and also get a look at what girls like." I said pointing to Candace and Jeremy. "So you have girl problems, finally Phineas you realized that Isabella's in love with you. It's been so long you know." Candace said while smirking, while Jeremy gave me a thumbs up and the other guys chuckled making me blush a bit.

"Anyway, Jeremy can you give us advice how to ask a girl out and Candace what to do and what not to do when asking a girl out plus what girls like." I said. "why don't you just ask Ferb, he's a ladies man to you know and he knows about girls also." Jeremy asked. "Although I'm an expert on the subject, I am still a guy and I get nervous and even sometimes shy when I try to do it. Plus, experience beats knowledge." Ferb said while we just nodded. Jeremy and Candace then gave us advice as we took down notes. Some of those advices kinda weird me out and I wanted to question those but since they know more than we do, I didn't.

"Last is, just be yourselves. Play it cool, you know what I mean." Jeremy said. "Wait, now I'm confuse, just be yourself or play it cool?" Baljeet said. "No I meant just be yourself, play it cool means just act natural, you know." Jeremy replied. "Oh" Baljeet reacted noting it down. "But I'm still confused. Some of your advices contradict each other, especially the last one and..." I was cut off by Candace "Phineas, don't based this on logical reasoning. Use your heart, love is not an equation you try to solve with your brain." Candace said and I think I finally understood what she meant.

"Okay gentlemen, me and my wife need to talk with her parents and you go and get those girls of yours." Jeremy said while Candace giggled and both of them went inside. "Okay guys, we back up each other in asking out the girl we want. Ok." Jerry said and we all nodded but Ferb looked at me and asked "Are you okay Phineas?". "No, its just... how can I be so oblivious to Isabella's feelings for so long. The time at Paris must have hurt her so much. I'm an a#** le." I said while all of them looked at me worriedly. Ferb then placed his hand on my arm and said "Don't worry, what's in the past is in the past. Isabella hasn't change her feelings for you, so you can still redeem yourself. Ok bro.". All of them smiled at me and cheered me up. "thanks guys, now let's go." I said and we went on. _' This time, I'm gonna do it right.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

For days the boys avoided us. We were only bothered a little and there is still doubt that what we thought is not the thing they are hiding. But still, we shopped for the past days, getting prepared for the dance, buying shoes, gowns and dresses, and other accessories. We were all so excited that some of us, including me, haven't been able to sleep properly. Milly and Holly had already been asked out by other boys. The rest of us have been waiting nervously for the boys to ask us out for the dance.

I then went out and walked to the mall, were the girls are gonna meet. We met each other and decided to eat in the food court. "So do you think they're gonna ask us out?" Gretchen asked. "Girl, of course they will, don't worry." Holly said. "That's what you and Milly think, after all you have dates to the dance to dance." I said. "Let's just wait, the day hasn't ended yet, it's just 1:00." Ginger said. We spent the day hanging out in the mall. After awhile we went back to the food court to eat snacks. Then someone approached us.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I can't believe I have to go first. Stupid short straw! To explain what I'm saying here's a flashback.

_Flashback begins_

_All of us headed to the mall where we figured the girls are. We searched for awhile till we saw them finally. We hid not far from themso we can still see them without them notcing us. "Okay who wants to volunteer first?" Phineas asked us and none of us stepped forward. "Maybe Baljeet wants to go first." Buford said. "Why do you think I want to go first?" Baljeet said and Buford replied "I don't, I'm volunteering for you.". With that we started arguing but Ferb caught our attention and we saw he was holding straws._

_"Let's just draw straws to see who goes first, second and so on." we all agreed. All of us then picked a straw and I picked the shortest. "Oh no, I'm not going..." suddenly Buford pushed me forward before I can finish. I looked back and the guys encouraged me to move forward. As I approached the girls table, I saw her, the one and only girl for me, Katie. I gulped and took a deep breath. I started shaking and sweating. My heart was beating fast as I near my way to the table._

_Flashback ends_

That's the end of that. I finally manged to make my way to the girls' table and all of them noticed me immediately. "Hi girls!" I greeted them nervously and some of them immediately giggled as I think they already know why I'm there. I can see Katie was just as nervous as I am. "Hi Jerry, whatcha doin?" Isabella said her catch phrase. "Uh..I..uh, wnted to ask Katie something. Can I talk to her alone?" I asked getting more nervous.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

This is it! The moment I've been waiting for. Jerry is finally gonna ask me out. I can't control my excitement and nervousness. I followed Jerry a few mters away from the girls. I looked back at the girls with a smile and they all silently squealed and geve me a thumbs up. We stopped and then he faced me. I blushed and I can't even look at him. "Katie, there is something I want to ask you. Something important." he said nervously. "W-w-what is i-i-it?" I asked stuttering. He gave a deep sigh and said the words I've been waiting for awhile already. "Will you be my date to the dance?" he asked as he looked in my eyes.

I wanted to cry, jump up and down, hug him so tight and even kiss him but I managed to control myself and reply "Sure, I-I would love to be your d-date for the d-dance." I said. "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6." he said smiling. "Okay, see ya." I then gave him a kiss at the cheek that made me more overjoyed than before. I could guess that he didn't expect that cause he was still standing there with his jaw slightly opened and his hand on the cheek I kissed.

When I returned at the table all of them were squealing and giggling. They congratulated me. "Okay, Katie has a date now, so who's our next lucky girl?" Briggite said. All of us now turned around to see that Jerry left already and we left the food court to see which one of us will be next.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Jerry came back still holding his cheek were Katie kissed me. "She kissed me. Even if it's in the cheek, she kissed me." he said smiling like a fool. "We know, congrats pal." Django said while all of us congratulated me. We noticed that the girls were moving so we moved closer but were still hiding. Jerry then looked at me and smiled slyly and then said "Your next Buford.". I can't believe it's my turn now. I could run and overpower most of the guys but not Ferb or Jerry. Ferb can take me down with one pinch at my neck and Jerry is karate expert. So I gulped down and took a deep breath and rushed to the girls.

I saw Briggite in the middle and immediately my heart started beating fast. I moved closer and every step I took, my heart kept beating faster and faster. Finally I reached the girls who hadn't noticed me yet and made an ehem sound to get their attention.g

* * *

(Briggite's POV)

We heard someone "ehem" at the back and we turned around to see Buford. "Hi Briggite, hi girls." he greeted us nervously and we greeted him to. There he was, standing right in front of me, the brute I fell in love with before, and in love with again. Unlike Jerry before, he was holding a rose and this made my heart skipped. He gave me the rose and asked "Uh, Briggite I wanted to ask you. _Seriez-vous ma date pour la danse_?" and this made my heart skipped. I blushed and I just want to fall unconscious but I managed to stay in control.

"Sure Buford. Pick me up at 6:00" I said and I gave him a flying kiss before we left. He was left dumbstruck and i just giggled at the site of him just standing there with his jaw a little opened. I was congratulated by the girls and Isabella said "2 down, 4 to go." she said happily and we started squealing to who is next to be asked out.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

Buford came back smiling, which means it was a success. I was next and I had to go to the bathroom before I ask Ginger out or else I would have peed my pants again. The girls stopped at a shoe store and we went inside and his in another place. "Good luck Jeet." Buford said and I smiled at him and the other guys. I went immediately to the girls but I clumsily tripped and fell. The girls noticed me immediately and Ginger was the first on I saw when I got up. "Baljeet are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I could tell that the guys are chuckling and laughing because of my clumsiness. When I looked at Ginger I froze immediately. She was so beautiful, and I blushed immediately after that. I actually asked Stacy when I chatted her in Facebook, what Ginger likes and dislikes. She managed to give me good advices and together with Jeremy and Candace's advices, i may just be able to pull this off.

* * *

(Ginger's POV)

This is it! although he manged to embarass himself in front of us, I was still excited and nervous. I just hope he manages to ask me out before he faints or peeing his pants. "Ginger, w-will y-y-you b-be m-y date to the d-dance?" he said nervously. He said the magic words finally and without falling unconscious or peeing his pants. "Of course, I would love to." I then gave him a quick kiss at the cheek and went with the girls to go to another store. "Pick me up at 6:00!" I shouted as i left the store.

The girls were all squealing and giggling as they congratulated me. "Now that I'm done, only 3 of you are left." I said as Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson smiled nervously as they awaited the other 3 boys to ask them out.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Baljeet returned with a huge grin on his face which means he did it. But before we managed to congratulate him, he fainted. "Well that was expected." Jerry said while we all laughed. We moved to another place to hide to so that we can keep up with the girls. It was already 5:00 and only me, Django, and Phineas who still haven't asked a date yet. I was next so Phineas and the others wished me good luck and I went my way. I found Gretchen talking to Isabella as the other girls were trying out clothes.

I took a deep breath and went in front of Gretchen. I held out the rose I had and a card I made myself. Unlike the other guys, I wanted to ask Gretchen out in a special way. She blushed as she accepted it and I looked at Isabella and the others who gave me thumbs up.

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

I wanted to hug and kiss Ferb after he gave me the rose and card. He then took my hand and kissed it which made me blush more. He then said "Open the card.". I opened it and I just felt like exploding out of happiness. The card was beautifully designed and what it said was more beautiful. It read _'This card is special but you are more special and doesn't even compare to the card. I don't care what your reaction is, I just want toask, would you be my date to the dance? -Ferb Fletcher'_.

I just wanna cry but I stopped myself from doing it and I stood up and hugged Ferb and said to him "I would love to Ferb, I would love to.". he smiled and I smiled to as parted. I gave him a kiss in the cheek as I was pulled away by the girls. "I'll pick you up at 6:00" Ferb said and I replied "Sure, see ya Ferb!". I was congratulated by my friends. "Now who's the next lucky girl between you two?" I said as I looked at Isabella and Adyson.

* * *

(Django's POV)

Ferb returned and he just smiled. We saw lipdtick in his cheek and smiled at him. The girls were about to leave the mall and we hurriedly followed them outside. "It looks like it's my turn. Wish me luck guys. Now guys get to your positions." I said as we, except Phineas since he wasn't listening to me when I explained my plan, rushed towards the girls. I saw the girl that makes me feel complete, Adyson Sweetwater. She was just beautiful and I feel incomplete without her. I reached the girls after a short run. I greeted them and immediately looked at Adyson. Since Ferb did something special, then I'm also gonna do something special. Good thing I also prepared for this.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

It's my turn now. Django was about to asked me but why did he bring the other guys with him. Suddenly the other guys raised beautiful made cue cards that made me cry. It said _'Adyson Sweetwater, would you be my date -Django Brown?"_ and Django asked me "Would you be my date for the dance?". I hugged him "Yes,Yes! I would!" I shouted attracting passerbys and I hugged him and kissed him a number of times at both cheeks. I wasn't been able to control myself.

After that we parted ways and he said "I'll pick you up at 6:00". I responded by sending him a flying kiss. The girls squealed and giggled, they were so happy for me. "Now all that's left is Isabella." I said making Isabella nervous.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

We laughed at Django who's face was full of kiss marks. "So it's all up to Phineas. Phineas you're..." I turned back to see that Phineas was gone. We looked around and we didn't see him anywhere. All we saw was a card that says _'give to_ _Isabella'_. "He chickened out, he's even a bigger coward than Baljeet." Buford said earining a glare from Baljeet. "I don't think he chickened out. I think he really is planning a surprise." I said. I hope I'm right and he really didn't chicken out._  
_

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this special long chapter. I hope you like it. It's actually 2 parts. Part 2 will be posted tomorrow.**

**Now for advertisement, I give you, Isabella!**

**Isabella: Read and Review Pls. (in Whatcha Doin tone.)**

**Me: Thank you! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Dating Time (part 2)

**Okay Chapter 13 is here. I wasn't able to work on it yesterday since I wasn't feeling well. Anyway here it is and I hope you keep posted on the upcoming ones. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was still waiting for Phineas to ask me as the girls brought me to my house. "Isabella, I'm sure Phineas would ask you eventually, maybe he's just preparing." Gretchen said as I started to lose hope. We reached my house and I couldn't believe Phineas still hasn't asked me yet, maybe he truly is oblivious and doesn't care about me. I was about to open the door when someone shouted my name. "Isabella!" I looked around only to see Ferb running towards me and the girls. "What is it Ferb?"

I asked with a hint of sadness and depression in my voice. "Phineas wants to give you this." He said as he handed out a letter towards me. "Could it be?" I said as I hurriedly opened the letter and read it out loud "I want to ask you in a special way, after all tomorrow is a special day. But I think I'm not deserving, of someone so caring and loving. I know this isn't so special, but tomorrow I have a surprise. Now darling just be there tomorrow night, I will make sure I do it right. I'm sorry if I'm a little late, but pls. just have a little faith. See you tomorrow night Isabella -Phineas Flynn.".

All the girls squealed out of delight. Even Ferb was shocked when I read the letter. Everybody was happy for me but no one is happier than me at that moment. I cried and I just wanted to explode out of pure joy. Phineas asked me out to the dance and although indirect, I know he has something for me tomorrow. I said goodbye to Ferb and the girls as I entered my house.

My mom was waiting for me and she was smiling when I saw her. "I heard everything Isa, I'm so happy for you. Phineas finally asked you out." my mom said as I hugged her. "Now go get some rest, tomorrow is a big day you know." my mom said as I went greeted me and I lifted her up and hugged her. "Pinky, tomorrow is gonna be one of the best night ever." I said as she barked happily. I went to bed and went to Phineasland once more. I can't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

Meanwhile at another place not far away from Danville...

(Danny's POV)

"Alright guys, that wraps it up. Okay why don't we take a vacation for awhile?" I said to Bobbi and Swampy. Love Handel's been on a tour for awhile and finally finished today. Suddenly in the backstage, we saw someone familiar and is one of the guys responsible for getting the band back together. "Phineas Flynn, I can't believe your here! So did you watch the concert?" I asked him immediately. "Nah, actually I just arrived here awhile ago." he replied. "Oh okay, so whats your business here?" i asked him seeing that he seems to be troubled.

"I need to ask you guys a favor." he said shyly. "Let me guess, love problem again?" I said to him and he replied "Yeah.". "Your mom and dad? Your sister or her husband or is it something else?" Bobbi asked him. "No, it's my problem guys." he said to us and we instantly knew what he was talking about. "It's my turn to guess, and I guess that you finally realized that your best friend has feelings for you and now you want to show something that could make it up to her, right." Swampy said and instantly his faced changed into a shocked expression. "How did you guys know?!" he asked and I replied "Dude it was so obvious, even if we didn't know much about her we saw it at first sight that she has feelings for you. No tell us what's the situation and what do you need us to do.".

After that he told us more about the situation which is more complicated than we thought. "Dude, I can't believe you ignored her at Paris! The city of love man!" Bobbi said as he was shocked after hearing what Phineas told us about the past and now since it involves all situations. Who wouldn't be shocked, it happened in Paris and only two kinds of people can do those things: an idiot, cold - hearted, son of bitch and someone who's obliviousness can't be measured and Phineas is the second one indeed. "OK, OK I know I'm oblivious in love and I want to make it up to her, so would you guys help me?" he asked.

"Sure man, we'll sing a special song for her right?" I asked and he replied with a nod. "So what do you want us to play? The same song during your mom and dad's anniversary? Another song of ours? A new song or we'll sing a cover of a song you want?" Swampy asked. "I want you guys to play this tomorrow during the Start of the Summer dance, don't worry I informed the organizer already about my surprise." Phineas said to us as he handed us lyrics and chords of the song. "So were the surprise, right?" Bobbi asked.

"Your only one of the surprises. See ya guys tomorrow, I still need to do a lot of things." Phineas said as he left. "OK gentlemen, it looks like we still need to do one last thing before vacation. Now let's start practicing that song." i said as we left the arena and headed for our studio back at Danville. I wonder what other surprises Phineas has in stored for that girl.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I woke up the usual and looked at Phineas' bed. He was not there, which is very weird. I looked at Perry who was awake also and asked "Did Phineas came home last night?". He just shrugged and I immediately went down to ask mom. "Oh Ferb, your awake. You must be looking for Phineas. He called last night and said he wasn't coming home cause he's preparing his surprise for Isabella." my mom said to me. "He told you he's preparing a surprise for Isabella?" I asked and she laughed. "Well everyone knows, after all Isabella spread the word. Everyone has been waiting for this moment for a long time. I even teased Phineas when I was talking to him on the phone. I can't believe he finally noticed it and I'm so proud of him and you too." my mom added.

My dad entered the room and both him and mom congratulated me for finally asking Gretchen out. "Okay mom, I'm gonna meet up with the guys before preparing for the dance." I said as I left the house and went to Jerry's house where we will meet. I finally arrived at Jerry's house and knocked on the door. "Oh Ferb, you're here, come in. The other guys are here already and they've been waiting for you." Jerry's older brother, Jonathan greeted me and let me in the house. "So where's Phineas? He's the talk of the town now. After all, he finally realized he has feelings for Isabella and she has feelings for him and he's even planning a surprise." He said.

"Well, I don't know where he is but I'm sure he's preparing for tonight." I said and he smiled. "The guys are upstairs at Jerry's room, and by the way, congrats on asking out Gretchen." He said as I went upstairs and entered Jerry's room. Jerry's room as always, has so much computers and other devices but it's kinda orderly. All of them were talking when I entered and finally all eyes turned to me and they immediately asked me to sit down.

"So we heard about Phineas' surprise. So where is he?" Django asked as all of them came nearer to me. "I don't know guys, he didn't came home last night since he's preparing his surprise for Isabella. Don't ask me also what is the surprise cause I also have no idea." I said and all of them returned to their original positions. " I'm so nervous and excited for tonight's dance. I'm worried that I will embarrass myself in front of Katie or do something wrong that she will hate me for. Aargh! I'm having a nervous breakdown!" Jerry said as he was holding his head. "Calm down bro, we all feel the same way." Buford said and Jerry looked at us as we nodded.

"Let's discuss this downstairs and order pizza at the same time." Jerry said as we followed him downstairs. "Hey is the dance suppose to be like our senior prom or is it like a regular dance?" Baljeet asked. "How many times have we told you, it's a formal dance, it's kinda both but it's more like the senior prom ok! Now don't ask again or I'm gonna beat the idea at your head." Buford said irritated for Baljeet has been asking that for like a million times already. "I'm sorry, I'm just making sure. I want everything perfect for tonight." Baljeet said nervously.

Jonathan ordered the pizza for us and all of us went to the living room to relax. "Ok now let's talk about our plans for the dance." Django said. We talked and talk about our plans and it was a good thing, cause even if we did get advice, some of our plans our horrible. For example: Buford plans to get Briggite with his motor bike, which is a bad idea since it's Briggite he's taking and it's a dance. After we discussed our plans, contradicted each others bad idea, and ate pizza, we ended our meeting to prepare for the party since it was 3:30 already. "Okay guys, may the best of luck be with us." Jerry said as we all stood up to leave Jerry's house.

* * *

2 hours and 20 minutes later...

(Jerry's POV)

I prepared for the dance already and I was going to pick up Katie at her house. "Jerry good luck on your date and please don't damage that tuxedo, mom will kill you for that." Jonathan said to me as got on my motorcycle. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Even if it's damaged or something, mom will not know cause she and dad is in California." I said as I started the motorcycle and went on to pick up Katie.

I drove for a few minutes and I finally reached her house. I went to the door and rang the doorbell. Katie's mom opened the door and greeted me "Oh Jerry, your quite more handsome tonight.". "Thank you Mrs. Miller." I replied to Katie's mom **(This is just Katie's I made - up last name)**. "Come in for awhile. I'll go and check on Katie okay." she said as she headed upstairs. "Jerry you're here finally." Katie's dad said as he entered the living room. "Oh, Hi Mr. Miller." I greeted him as he signaled me to sit at the couch.

"Okay Jerry let's talk for awhile." He said as he sat beside me. I can feel my heart beating fast and I'm starting to sweat nervously, after all, this is Katie's dad and I know how dad's react when it's about their daughter. "I know that you like Katie and Katie likes you too. I only want the best for my little girl and I don't want her involve with bad influences." He said as he looked at me and I knew immediately he was referring to my past records. I gulped as he continued talking "I can understand you since I also went through your age so I'm allowing you to ask my daughter out. The only thing I ask of you is to take care of her as we take care of her. Do you understand?" he asked .

"Yes sir." I replied. "Good, now pls. wipe your sweat and cool off, I know I scared you for a minute there." Mr. Miller said as he toss a towel at me. "One more thing, bring her back immediately after the dance, okay." He said as I nodded in reply. Suddenly, we heard footsteps going down the stairs, it was Katie and her mom. When I saw Katie, I froze, I felt like I was about to explode. She was wearing a beautiful formal yellow dress that matched her hair that was now longer since her pigtails were gone.

I gulped as she reached the final step of the stairs and made her way to me. "So what do you think?" She asked blushing at the same time. She wasn't wearing that much make - up and this was better since it brings out her natural beauty. I was dumbstruck and couldn't make a reply for awhile. When I finally managed to snap myself out I said "You look beautiful as ever.". This made her blush even more and I in return blushed too. We said goodbye to her parents as we got on the motorcycle and went off to the dance.

I drove slowly so I wouldn't mess up our clothes. While on the way, Katie asked me "Did my dad scare you or something?" while I replied "A little bit.". She giggled a little and I blushed a little bit but it wasn't noticeable since I was wearing a helmet. As we continued going to the dance, I thought of what the other guys are doing right now. Are they already there or still on the road?

* * *

At the same time..

(Django's POV)

Me, Buford, and Baljeet decided to rent a limo for all 3 of us since none of us have any vehicle suitable to take our dates to the dance. All of us were wearing tuxedos for some reason, actually most of the guys that are going to the dance are wearing tuxedos. I was the one driving and the first stop was at Adyson's house. "Okay fellas, I'm going to get Adyson. Pls. don't make a ruckus and damage the limo while I'm gone" I said to them as I left the limo and went to the front door and rang the door bell and immediately, Adyson's mom opened the door.

"Django glad to see you, Adyson will be down in a minute, do you wanna come in for awhile?" Mrs. Sweetwater greeted me. "No thanks, Mrs. Sweetwater, I'll just wait here. I said as she left to get Adyson. "Django Brown, I've been waiting for you. I want to talk to you about my daughter." Mr. sweetwater appeared and went in front of me. I was now getting very scared since I'm gonna talk to Adyson's dad. "I know your scared but I tell you there is nothing to be afraid of, unless you do something bad that will make my daughter cry or get hurt." he said. "Your a good boy Django, and I approved of you, pls. take care of my daughter." he said again as I felt relieved.

Adyson was finally finished and went down stairs and then in front of me. I was dumbstruck, I was completely frozen. She was as beautiful as ever and she was wearing just the right amount of make - up. She wore a beautiful formal red dress had split at her legs. I blushed as I realized that I was looking at her for a minute already and she blushed too.

We then headed back to the limo. We then went to Ginger's house. As Baljeet went to get Ginger, Buford and I brought out 50 buck each. "So what are you betting for?" he asked me and I replied "He would not successfully pull this off without embarrassing himself.". "I'm betting the opposite of that." Buford said and we shaked hands to honor our bet. "I can't believe you guys are betting on Baljeet!" Adyson said very irritated at us. She suddenly pulled out 50 bucks and said "I'll bet the same as Buford.".

Me and Buford just smiled at each other and I explained what will be the deal. "Okay, if you guys win, each of you will get 25 since that's the half of fifty and if I win I get 100, okay" I said as they nodded. The same thing practically happened to Baljeet as with me. Ginger was wearing the same outfit as Adyson but it's color green.

"Was it successful?" Buford asked Baljeet immediately after entering the limo. "Yes, i didn't embarrass myself or anything." Baljeet said. "Yes, where's our 25 bucks Django!" Both of them said in unison as I lowered my head in defeat and handed $25 to each of them. We continued to Briggite's house and Buford picked her up. I managed to see Buford talking to her father and I can see that he was very scared. I managed to hear a few words, but I still cannot understand them since they were talking in French. After that Buford and Briggite went back to the limo.

"So what happened?" Baljeet asked them. "Not much, Mr. Aydelotte **(Not a real last name)** just gave me a talk about my past and present and he approved of me." Buford said as we looked at him with shocked expressions. "It's true, even I can't believe papa approved." Briggite said."Okay ladies and gentlemen, now that were all here let's head to the dance." I said as I drove towards the place. I then wondered what could be the other guys' situation.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

After I prepared for the dance I took the family car and picked up Isabella just across the street. "Hi Ferb, let's go, you still have to pick up Gretchen you know." Isabella said and I replied "You don't have to remind me.". Isabella was wearing a beautiful pink formal dress that has different shades of pink. As we got on the car Mrs. Garcia - Shapiro said to me "Ferb pls. tell Phineas to take good care of my daughter and bring her back immediately by the end of the dance. Okay.". I just gave her a thumbs - up and she went back to the house.

We then went ahead to Gretchen's house. I got out and Isabella gave me a thumbs - up and I gave her a thumbs - up also as a reply. I knocked on the door and Gretchen's mom opened the door. "Hello Ferb, you here to pick up Gretchen? She'll be ready in a minute." Mrs. Renyel greeted me **(again, this is just a made - up name I made)**. "Ferb, it's good to see you, anyway I don't need to tell you anything anymore cause you already know right?" Mr. Renyel asked me. Again, I replied with a thumbs - up.

Gretchen came down and I was amazed at her beauty. She had only light make - up on which brings out her natural beauty and she was still wearing her glasses. She was wearing a formal dress that has a mixture of blue and violet. I blushed a bit as I looked at her and this made her blush also. I kissed her hand again and this made her blush more.

We then headed back to the car where she joined Isabella at the back. "Okay Ferb, let's go to that dance." Isabella said. "I wonder what Phineas' surprise for you." Gretchen said to Isabella. "I don't know, but it must be very special since he's been preparing it for a day already." Isabella said with excitement and nervousness in her voice. I wonder what Phineas and the other guys are doing right now.

* * *

**Okay it's finished. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, it's either tomorrow or later. Share this story to your friends or someone you know who might be interested. **

**PLS. READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Dance & The Surprises

**Here it is, Chapter 14! I hope you guys continue to read and support my story. The next chapter is gonna be posted either tomorrow or Friday. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

The dance was going to take place at the Danville park. We arrived there a few minutes after we picked up Gretchen. There were a lot of people already there and we tried to find the others if they are already here. Then after searching for awhile we finally found Buford, Briggite, Django, Adyson, Baljeet, Ginger, Milly and her date, and Holly and her date.

"Adyson! Ginger! Briggite!" I called and they turned around and we quickly hugged each other. "You guys are here finally." Buford said. "We actually arrived earlier, we just had trouble finding you guys." Ferb said."Have you guys seen Jerry and Katie?" Gretchen asked and Milly replied "Not yet.". "Well have you seen any sign of Phineas?" I asked and they shook their head. "Don't worry Isabella, I'm sure his here somewhere." Holly reassured me.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

Me and Jerry arrived earlier and were trying to find the others. "Where could they be?" I looked at Jerry and asked. "Don't ask me Katie, i don't know either." he replied. Suddenly someone grabbed us and lead us near a tree. "What the hell man!" Jerry said very angrily. We then saw his face and it was Phineas. "Phineas! it is you!"I said. "Dude, if you're going to get us, get our attention first and not drag us." Jerry said calming down. "Sorry guys, I still have to fix one last surprise and I need your help, especially you Jerry." Phineas said to us as me and Jerry looked at each other with confused faces.

"What do you need?" Jerry asked and Phineas immediately replied "I need you to help me with the last surprise, while Katie stalls Isabella." He said. "Okay, but can you pls. make this quick, cause I want to spend time together with my date." Jerry said making me blush. "OK, OK, Katie sorry I need to borrow Jerry for awhile." Phineas said to me. "Don't worry, just make sure you make that surprise or surprises of yours good for Isabella." I said and immediately they left and I looked around to find Isabella.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

After awhile, Katie found us and the dance started. Everyone joined, except me and Katie. 2 hours passed and there was still no sign of Phineas. I kept reading the card over and over again so I won't lose hope. I was trying to have faith but I'm getting impatient already. I sighed and Katie looked at me worriedly and said "Don't worry Isabella, he will appear, he might just want to surprise you later on. It's just 9:00, there is still time after all the dance ends at midnight.".

* * *

(Katie's POV)

Isabella was starting to get impatient and I think I can't stall her much longer. _'Phineas hurry up pls. Isabella is losing hope and getting impatient, plus your also ruining my time with Jerry.'_ I thought to myself. What is it taking them so long?

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

Damn Phineas! It's been 2 hours since he dragged me into this and right now I'm still fixing the program and Perry was still setting up fireworks while, Phineas is still fixing and setting the lighting in the decorations that hang on the buildings surrounding the park. Love Handel hasn't arrived and are still setting up at the backstage. Here's a flashback to know what happened before:

_Flashback begins:_

_I followed Phineas at the back of the backstage. There I saw Perry assembling fireworks and a large computer that seems to be connected with the decorations that hang on the buildings surrounding the park, that no one seemed to notice, and other systems in the park. "You even asked Perry to help you with the surprises?" I asked and he replied "I also asked helped from Love Handel.". "I'm not even gonna ask about that, so what's the problem?" I asked and Phineas pointed out to the machine and said "I got everything setup already but the computer can't find the systems. I checked the wirings, the connection, everything."._

_I immediately went and checked the computer. I checked the wires first then the connection and so on and so forth. The last thing I checked was the mai system control and I found the problem there. "Dude, the whole control system is messed up, OI thought you checked everything and is this the computer you used when we used the Future projector?" I asked and he replied "Yeah, it's kinda bothering if I built another super computer to control this many systems, plus I did manged to follow your codes.". "Dude! Everything here is messed up, remember we thrashed this project when we couldn't find out why it didn't work. I tried so many things here and I didn't delete or reprogrammed the system. That's why your codes or program can't work" I said as Phineas now looked worried._

_"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly. "I have to reprogram the whole super computer to make it do what you want, and it will take about 2 hours for me to do it. At the mean time reset everything you prepared and double check everything." and with that we started working._

_Flashback ends_

Phineas returned to me very tired and I can see Perry finished already. "So are you done yet?" Phineas asked me before drinking water. "Almost. You know you owe me one, I missed two hours of supposed quality time with Katie and you could have done it yourself. You know this stuff right." I said. "I've done many things and if I were to do that it would take me the same time plus I still have to do the check up on the decorations and others. By the time I finish, the dance is finish as well and I would have just made Isabella cry." He said.

"OK, OK, jeez, anyway it's done the systems are working." I said as an overjoyed Phineas hugged me. "Thanks bro!" he said as I tried to escape. He let go of me and told me to just watch. "So when are you gonna release your surprise?" I asked drinking water. "10:30, since the band will be here by 9:50" he said. "Okay, I'll go now and meet up with Katie okay, you owe me one Phineas!" I said as I dashed to find my date who I've left for more than 2 hours already.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

It was 10:20 and Phineas hasn't shown up yet. In fact, Jerry also appears to be lost. Me and Gretchen went back to check on Katie and Isabella and we saw them sitting at one of the tables with the others. All of them were looking at Isabella and Katie worriedly. "Isabella, Katie are you guys okay?" I asked as me and Gretchen sat down beside them. "I'm okay guys." Katie said smiling a bit but we could still see sadness in her eyes. "Isabella?" Gretchen asked once more and this time we caught her attention.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that it's already 10:20 and Phineas still hadn't shown up yet. I'm kinda getting impatient and I'm losing hope." Isabella said to us. All of us looked at each other worriedly as Isabella lowered her head. Suddenly someone shouted "Katie! Guys!" and we turned around to see who it is, it was Jerry. "Finally I found you guys." he said as Katie finally rose up and quickly went to Jerry.

"Where have you been!" Katie asked angrily. "I'm sorry Katie, my brother had an emergency and wanted me to help him. I'll make it up to you somehow." Jerry said to Katie who was now calming then went to dance together and this made Isabella feel more depressed. 10:35 and there is still no sign of Phineas. Come on Phineas where are you?

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

While we were dancing, I told Katie everything. "Okay, now that I understood what took you so long and what Phineas' surprises are, where is he now? You said he's gonna release the surprises by 10:30, it's already 10:40!" she said as both of us looked worriedly. "I hope that there's no more problem." I said as we continued dancing. _'Come on Phineas! Isabella is losing hope by the minute! Just do it already!'_ I thought as me and Katie continued dancing.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I'm already panicking since the band hasn't arrived yet. I looked at Perry who was feeling the same way as I am. "Where the hell could they be?!" I said angrily when suddenly the Love Handel bus arrived. The guys immediately rushed off it with their instruments and equipment. "Where have you guys been?! Your 15 minutes late!" I said angrily at them. "Sorry Phineas, we had a flat on the way. Don't worry you'll still be able to do your surprises." Danny said as they quickly went into the backstage.

I informed the organizers that the surprise will be released at 11:00 and they immediately prepared. Love Handel quickly set upped their equipments and instruments. Perry went to his position as he was in charge of the fireworks. It was 10:55 and the only thing missing was me and Isabella. I prepared myself and wiped off any sweat. I looked at Perry who gave me the thumbs up and smiled. I then went to find Isabella and give her the surprises.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

It's 11:00 and it's just 1 hour before the dance ends. There is only little hope in me that Phineas will show up. Katie and Jerry stopped dancing and went to me. The other guys also went to check on me. All of them looked worried. "Guys, I think Phineas isn't gonna come, maybe I should just go home right now rather than wait for nothing." I said. I wanted to burst into tears and runaway but suddenly the music stopped and the MCs stepped up once more.

"Okay guys, were on the last hour of the dance and to end it we have Love Handel playing for us. Plus someone is about to surprises to a special lady." the MCs said and immediately my eyes lit up, this must be it. Love Handel suddenly appeared on the stage and everyone was cheering and girls squealing. "Hello Danville! It's nice to see you all again! Tonight is a special night for we are here on a special request by someone to surprise a very special girl for him." Danny said as the band prepared to play.

"Isabella!" someone said behind me. I turned around to see the man of my dreams there. "Phineas!" I said as my whole face lit up and I rushed to him and hugged him. We hugged for awhile then we parted, both of us blushing. I can see Ferb & the other guys gave me thumbs up while the girls were silently squealing. Danny then said "We are gonna play a special request by the young man that asked us to be here tonight. It's called I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith." and after that they started playing.

Phineas suddenly reached out a hand in front of me and asked "Care to dance Isabella?". I blushed and I took his hand and he led me in a clear area to dance. He grabbed my waist and I grabbed his neck and then we started dancing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

Everybody then started dancing with their partners. Me and Phineas looked around us and we saw the others dancing. Me and Phineas looked at each others eyes.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Suddenly, lights and lots of decorations around the park lit up. It was beautiful and I looked at Phineas again and he smiled at me and said "this is just a part of it.".

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

More colorful lights lit up and surrounded the whole park. I felt like exploding out of happiness.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
_

This time, the surrounding buildings lit up with decorations and colorful lights. The color pink was the most prominent.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Phineas held me closer and our faces were actually just an inch away from each other and this made me blush.

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

Fireworks suddenly shot up and the whole sky lit up. I wanted to cry already but that will just spoil the moment.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing

After that a last set of fireworks shot up and exploded. Then it spelt out words that finally made me burst into tears. It said 'Isabella Garcia - Shapiro, would you be my girlfriend?'. All of the guys and even people around us cheered. "So Isabella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Phineas asked me, he was blushing. Everybody was shouting "Say, yes!". "Say yes already!" Danny shouted at us and Love Handel's flaming hot spotlight of love hit us. "Yes!" I screamed and immediately launched myself at Phineas and kissed him. Everybody cheered and the girls were squealing with joy.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

Isabella kissed me after she said yes. At first I was shocked, but after getting over that I kissed her back. Our lips were locked together for about a minute until we parted. Everybody was rejoicing. I saw Perry from afar giving me a salute before leaving. Ferb and the other guys were giving me thumbs up and Buford gave me a friendly punch. "You did well Dinner Bell." Buford said to me as the other guys congratulated me.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed. Pls. share it to others who might be interested. Now for advertisement I give you Baljeet!**

**Baljeet: uh... Pls...Read a-and...R-review! How did I do?**

**Me: ... Horrible**


	16. Chapter 15: GFs and BFs (part 1)

**Okay Chapter 15 is here. I wasn't been able to post it immediately since I was busy. Anyway since the chapters are longer now and I'm kinda busy, it will take sometime before I update the next one. I'll try to post a new one later but I can't promise. Some parts of the chapter may be corny or lame but I can't think of anything so pls. just understand. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I woke up very late today. I still remember what happened last night and I can't stop thinking about it. Right now, everybody knows that me and Phineas are in a relationship. I tried to find Pinky but it seems like he's gone off somewhere again like Perry does. After fixing myself, I headed down to be greeted with a big smile from my mom. "Isabella, you look very energetic than usual, after all you finally got Phineas." my mom teased me and made me blush. "Mom, I'm going to see Phineas. I'll be back by 5:00" I said as I walk towards the door. "OK, oh wait! Isa your father is going home tomorrow by the way. He wants to talk to you and Phineas, especially Phineas." my mom added as I was about to go out. This made me stop and I turned back to my mom.

"What?! What does he want?" I asked nervously and worriedly. "Don't worry, he'll just talk with you guys. Nothing bad will happen." my mom reassured me as I stepped out. I closed the door and let out a loud sigh. _'Today is supposed to be a great day but now I'm worried about tomorrow. I wonder what dad wants. Should I tell Phineas. Bad Idea, that will just make him panic. I'll just tell him tomorrow.'_ I thought to myself as I headed to Phineas' house. I went straight to the backyard but Phineas wasn't there, neither was Ferb.

Mrs. Flynn suddenly went out the backyard with gardening tools and saw me. "Oh Isabella, you must be looking for Phineas. He's not here, but he did leave a note for you." Mrs. Flynn - Fletcher said to me and handed me a note. I read the note and it said _'Isabella, I'll see you later since I'm with the guys. I'm practically helping them with their own problems. If you want you could go to Jerry's house and help them also. After that we could go and get a soda or something. Love Phineas'_. The last part made me blush and Mrs. Flynn - Fletcher giggled at me.

"Isn't Phineas sweet, I can't believe he did all those for you. You really are a lucky girl Isabella. Take care of Phineas for me will you?" she said smiling at me. "Mrs. Flynn - Fletcher, you can count on me." I said with optimism. I then headed to Jerry's house which was a few blocks away.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I was at Jerry's house with the other guys. We were talking about their plans on asking the girls to be their girlfriends. "So, when does Isabella arrive?" Baljeet asked and I replied "Soon, just wait okay.". Suddenly we heard a doorbell downstairs and seconds later we heard footsteps behind the door. Suddenly someone knocked and Jonathan opened the door and said "Yo Phineas, your girlfriend is here.". He then moved to the side and Isabella was there, looking beautiful as always. Jonathan then looked at Isabella and said "I hope you give the boys proper advice, especially Jerry." Jerry then threw a pillow at him.

"Jonathan, get out already!" Jerry said embarrassed with his brother. Jonathan just laughed and went out. "So guys Whatcha' Doin?" Isabella said her catch phrase to us. "We're planning on asking our dates yesterday to be our girlfriend." Django said. "So how do you plan to ask them anyway?" Isabella asked the guys. "Actually I have my own way of asking so I don't need help anymore." Ferb said. "Ferb has no problem, What about you guys?" She turned to Ferb and then to the other guys.

"Actually we don't have a plan yet that's why we like to ask you for suggestions." Baljeet said nervously. I then explained to them what my friends like and dislike. I also gave them a list of suggestions. It took only about 30 minutes and we were done. "So should we separate or stick together and do it one by one again?" Jerry asked. "We should separate this time, I don't want you guys to see me asking Adyson to be my girlfriend, it's weird." Django said. All of us then went out of Jerry's house and then the guys separated to find their respective soon to be girlfriend, I hope.

This leaves me and Phineas alone and as I watch the guys disappear, Phineas suddenly grabbed my hand which surprised me a bit and made me blush lightly. "So where do you want to go?" he asked me. I then grabbed his other hand and leaned closer to him and said "Anywhere as long as you're there.". We then kissed for a brief moment and then headed off to who knows where.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I went to the mall where Isabella said I might find Ginger. I first checked the food court but I didn't find her there. I looked at other stores if she can be there. Finally, I went to another shoe store and found her. But, the problem is she wasn't alone, she was with Briggite, Holly, Milly, and Katie. I hid in a pillar near them when someone suddenly tapped me in my shoulder and gave me a mini - heart attack. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I was then grabbed and pulled behind another pillar much farther from the girls.

I then saw who pulled me, it was Buford. "Jeet, right now we have a serious problem as you can see." Buford said to me. I then saw Jerry behind him looking at the girls. "We know we have to ask them today but we can't ask them when they're together. That will just be too weird for us." Jerry said as he looked at me. "So what do you propose we do?" I asked. "We have to separate them from each other, otherwise we won't get the chance to ask them." Jerry said and I replied "Why don't we just wait till they separate from each other?".

"Dude, that might take forever. We can't wait that long. Plus, I need to ask Katie now or my surprise will not work." Jerry said to me as he took another look at the girls. The girls then moved out of the shop and we huddled together to form a plan. "Okay guys, we split up and separate them one by one, at least our girls only, do whatever it takes, spill water at their clothes without them noticing you or stain their clothes to make them go to the restroom. Just do anything, just as long as it will not harm anyone or is something that will attract attention." Jerry said as me and Buford nodded and all of us split up, but still following the girls.

They went to the food court to eat and we waited for a chance to make the move. I was planning to throw food at them without them noticing, which is not my style and more of Buford's but I can't think of any equation or solution to do this. But because of luck, Ginger then went to the girl's restroom with Holly and I made my move. As they were about to enter the washroom I whistled to get her attention, which I did.

* * *

(Ginger's POV)

I heard a whistle from someone as we were about to enter the restroom. "You go ahead Holly, I think someone is calling me." I said to holly who looked confused. "Okay girl, whatever you say." she said as she entered the restroom. I then went to a corner of the hallway leading to the restrooms. Then I saw Baljeet there holding a rose behind his back. I tensed up cause I knew what he was about to do.

I then approached him slowly and asked "Baljeet, what are you doing?". "Ginger, I know this is sudden, and I will understand if you don't accept but I want to ask you." he said before pausing and letting out a huge sigh and saying "Would you be my girlfriend?". I then squealed with joy and hugged him and said "YES! YES!". After that I kissed him and we were making - out for awhile till we heard an 'ehem' beside us.

Immediately, me and Baljeet separated as we saw Holly staring at us. "If you guys are going to make - out please do it somewhere private and not in the hallway leading to the restrooms." Holly said to me as I blushed and I think Baljeet did to. "Uh, Holly you and the girls go without me, I'm going of somewhere with my new boyfriend." I said grabbing Baljeet's hand. "What about your food?" she asked me and I replied "Just give it to someone else. Anyway see ya!". I then pulled Baljeet and dragged him until we reached another part of the mall.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me. "We could watch a movie if you want?" I suggested and she then reached for my hand and said "Great, let's go then.". We then went to the ticket booth to get tickets for a movie. I felt like I was in heaven at that time. After watching, me and Baljeet walked for awhile till we reached the park and met up with the others.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

_A little while after Baljeet..._

Baljeet was lucky, Ginger separated from the girls and judging from the girls' reaction when Holly came back alone, I could tell that it was successful. Now I just need to find a way to get Katie away from the others. The only idea I can think was to throw food at them without getting noticed but that's just mean and that is more of Buford's style. I was thinking of another way to do this but I can't think of anything. Suddenly I saw Gary, one of my classmates and friend during the school year. I approached him and said "Gary, glad to see you here. You think you can help me?". "Sure, but after this I don't need to pay $500 from the bet that I lost." he said and I just nodded. "So what am I going to do?" he asked and I replied "Just tell Katie that, uhmmm... I was dying and I'm in my bed." I said to him trying to make up a lie to convince Katie to go.

"That is one of the worst lie ever men, anyway tell me what happened as soon as you get her." Gary said heading of to the girls' table. I quickly rushed outside the mall and got on my motorcycle. Although this plan can also ruin my chance with Katie and I know it was ridiculous but I can't think of anything at the moment. Maybe I should have just threw food at them. It's too late to back down so I headed of to my house in full speed. I hope she understands my surprise. I even got Jonathan to play along.

I arrived within 10 minutes and I immediately went inside and prepared myself. "So she's heading here right now?" Jonathan asked as I ran upstairs to get ready. "Yes, just do what I told you!" I shouted at him. "You could have made a better lie than saying that you were dying!" he said loudly outside my door and I shouted back "Shut up!". I just heard laughter and then footsteps going down. I hope Jonathan plays it really well.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was with Briggite, Holly and Milly and we were talking about Baljeet and Ginger. "I can't believe Baljeet had the guts to do that without peeing his pants or passing out." Milly said that made us all laugh. Gary, one of Jerry's friend approached as with a worried look. "Hi Gary, what's bothering you?" I asked with a confused look. "Katie, Jerry is dying and he asked me to get you. You have to hurry to his house. Today's his last day." he said and this shocked me. My eyes grew wide and tears were starting to flow down my face.

I immediately ran off to get to Jerry's house. I couldn't think of anything. My whole world practically crashed when I heard what Gary said. _'Please don't die Jerry! I can't leave without you!'_ i thought in my head as I took a taxi and headed off to Jerry's house. What happened to him that he was suddenly going to die? I kept crying till we reached Jerry's house. After I paid the driver I went straight to the front door and knocked quickly and loudly.

* * *

_Meanwhile after Katie left..._

(Gary's POV)

We watched Katie dashed off crying. As soon as she was out of our sight I let out a heavy sigh. "So girls, how was my acting?" I asked as I looked at the girls who gave me thumbs up. The other girls immediately saw I was lying and it was all part of Jerry's plan to ask Katie to be her girlfriend. "Just one question. Why did Jerry have to lie that he was dying? He could have made a better lie and this could possibly ruin her chance with Katie." Miilly said. "I don't know. Anyway, I hope he succeeds and see ya guys later." I said as I left.

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

I was thinking of the lie that my brother made. Honestly, that lie is the worst one anyone could ever think of and you only use it when you're really desperate which Jerry might could ruin it or it could succeed. I wonder how does my brother come up with this kind of ideas. I soon heard a loud and continuous knocked on the opening the door I prepared myself to act just like what Jerry wants.

I opened the door to see Katie crying. "Katie you're here, Jerry wants to see you before he... dies." I said sounding sad and depressed while fake crying. I then let her in and she immediately went soon as she was out of my sight I immediately threw myself at the couch and covered my face with a pillow. I laughed as silently as I can trying not let Jerry's stupid plan to fail. If he fails, I would laugh at first then comfort him and if he succeeds, then I would start believing in miracles again. I wonder whats happening upstairs.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I hid myself in the closet as soon as I heard Katie coming. The door burst open and I can here Katie crying. I then automatically opened my computer and the whole room changed color. The computer presented a video that I made myself. Let's just say that the video shows how much i love Katie since it's kinda long and some parts of it are embarrassing. After that I went out of my closet and walked up to Katie who was still crying. "Katie I.." I was cut off by a Katie slapping me. "That is for your cruel lie." she said after slapping me and then she pulled me closer and kissed me.

At first I was surprised, but then I started to return it to Katie. We parted after awhile and she said "That is for now and what is about to happen.". "I then looked at her and said "Katie would you be my girlfriend?" I asked and she just kissed me as her reply. We kissed for a long time until Jonathan ruined the moment. We then went out to walk together around the city until we ended up in the park where we saw the others there already.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

_A little while after Jerry..._

I saw Jerry rushed off from a distance after speaking with Gary. Then Gary approached the table and talked to Katie that Jerry was dying, which was obviously a lie. Katie suddenly rushed off crying and when she was out of sight Gary asked the girls if he was okay and after that he left. How did I know those when I can't even hear them, well let's just say I could read lips. I still laughed at the thought of jerry's stupid and ridiculous lie. I would just laugh at him if he fails. But before that, I should worry about my own problems.

Now only Briggite, Holly and Milly are still left. All I need to do is separate Briggite from the two. The best way I could do that was throwing food at them which is usually my style but since it's Briggite we're talking about that is no option. Just then, Briggite and the other girls separated from each other. This was my chance, and I immediately took it.

* * *

(Briggite's POV)

I separated from Milly and Holly since they were going to do more shopping. I was planning to watch a movie or something when Buford approached me. "Uh, hello Buford." I greeted him and I was trying to hold out my joy and excitement since I knew what he was suppose to ask. He handed me a bouquet of roses and said "Briggite I know that we had gone through this once already and it didn't kinda worked out but I wanted to try it out again. So what do you think? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked me nervously.

It only took me a second to find the right reply. I pulled him closer and kissed him in the lips. After awhile of kissing, we parted and I said "Does that answer your question?". He then smiled at me and said "So would you like to go and see a movie?". I then grabbed his arm and we went to watch a movie. After that we went to take a walk at the park. That is were we saw the other guys and it looked like the the rest of them were successful as well.

* * *

**OK, part 1 is finish and part 2 might be posted later or tomorrow. Please continue reading my story and continue sharing it to others for them to read. Now, for advertisement, I give you my own OC, Jerry!**

**Jerry: OK PLS. READ AND REVIEW! **

**Me: Thank You Jerry**

**Jerry: (whispers) He's really desperate**

**Me: Says the guy who told that he was dying.**

**Jerry: HEY!**


	17. Chapter 16: GFs and BFs (part 2)

**Chapter 16 is finally done. I don't know if I'll be able to update the story this days since I'm kinda busy. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Django's POV)

I tried to find Adyson in the mall but she wasn't there. I tried the park but she wasn't there also. I was trying to figure out where could she be. Maybe she was in her house but Isabella said she had gone out. The only place I could think off where could she be is the amusement park. I then rushed off to find Adyson. It took awhile to find her since there were a lot of people in the amusement park. I found her playing in one of the booths.

When I approached her I immediately saw in her expression that she wanted the big teddy bear but since she didn't hit the cans, she didn't win anything. "I would like to try please." I said handing out $1 to the guy handling the booth. Adyson immediately turned to me and she was shocked to see me there. "Django?! What are you doing here?!" she asked and I replied "I just wanted to be here today, you know enjoy myself for today.". I then tossed the ball and hit all the cans and the guy let me pick a prize and I picked the big teddy bear and gave it to Adyson.

"Django, you are so sweet, thank you." she said blushing. "So are with someone or alone?" I asked trying not to look at her face and be mesmerized by her beauty. "Actually, I'm alone here since the other girls didn't want to come." she said in a gloomy tone. "Maybe, we could enjoy the day together since I'm also alone. How's that?" I said scratching my head as i looked at her as her face suddenly lit up. "I would love to." she replied and we spent the next 2 hours trying out the different rides and more booths.

We tried every ride except one, the tunnel of love. I hesitated at first but since this is also the perfect ride to ask her, I agreed. When we got on the boat we didn't talk to each other. Adyson had her hands on her lap while looking down and I think she was blushing heavily but I couldn't tell since it was darker in here. I was glad it was dark cause Adyson would have seen me blushing also. By the middle of the ride I took a deep breath and made my move.

I grabbed Adyson's hands and this made her look at me immediately. "Adyson, I want to ask you something important, more important than asking you out for the dance." I said as the light got brighter and I looked at her eyes. My heart was beating fast and I think I was about to explode out of nervousness.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

OMG! OMG! This is it! I can't believe Django is gonna ask me to be his girlfriend in the tunnel of love. My heart was beating rapidly and I was blushing the whole time. Django paused for awhile before saying "Adyson, I love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?". This made y heart stop and I couldn't help but burst into tears. "Django yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said hugging him tightly. After that we kissed for a long time until the end of the tunnel. Me and Django then went to the park to take a walk but we saw the others there and decided to join up with them.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

_At the same time with the others..._

I immediately went to look for Gretchen. The first place I looked for is the mall but I couldn't find her there. If only I brought my tracking device to find her immediately, but that would just make me look like I'm a stalker or something. I then headed out to the park where I finally saw her. She was sitting at the bench alone reading a book. I approached her with the bouquet of flowers behind me.

I made an ehem sound in front of her and this immediately attracted her attention. "Oh Ferb, Whatcha Doin?" she asked using Isabella's catch phrase. If I'm right, Isabella is feeling a chill and would have sneezed by now due to her catch phrase being used by somebody else.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Me and Phineas were eating in a fancy restaurant. "So do you like the food?" Phineas asked me. "I love it, but i still love you more." I said and this made him blush. We leaned closer to each other and were about to kiss when I suddenly sneezed at Phineas' face. "I'm so sorry Phineas! I'm so sorry!" I said while wiping his face. "It's okay Isabella. Do you have a cold or something?" he asked me. "No, it's just that I felt a chill and I feel like someone is using my catch phrase right now." I and Phineas continued eating, but in my thought I knew someone did use my catch phrase and ruined that moment. _'Whoever it was, I'm gonna get her__ or him!'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

I felt a chill a little while after I greeted Ferb with Isabella's catch phrase. Isabella must have figured it out that someone is using her catch phrase and is irritated or maybe even angry about that. Anyway, that won't stop me from being excited and happy since Ferb is finally going to ask me to be his girlfriend. He sat beside me and took both of my hands and kissed them. This made me blush and I had to look away so that he won't see it.

"Gretchen, I want to ask you something. I've love you and I want you to be my girlfriend if you accept." he said. I could just fall unconscious at that time but I stopped myself from doing that. I immediately pushed him and I was on top of him and I kissed him. We were in the park kissing on one of the benches but I didn't care about anything during that time.

Our kiss felt like forever and we parted only because of lack of air. Good thing not much people were in the park, cause that would have attracted a lot of attention. Me and Ferb then walked around the park, feeding the ducks, and getting snacks. We were sitting on the bench once again and were making out when someone made an ehem and we turned around to see who it was.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

After eating, me and Isabella took a stroll around the city. We then went to the park to continue our walk and then we suddenly saw Ferb and Gretchen making - out in one of the benches. We immediately approached them and made 'ehem' to catch their attention, which we did. They immediately separated when they saw us and both of them were blushing furiously. "So did you guys have fun?" I teased them getting a quick leer from Ferb. Then after awhile the others also arrived.

When we saw Jerry we all immediately laughed at him. "Why does everyone know about this!" Jerry said since he knows that we know about his horrible lie. "Well your brother shared it with everyone he knows." Django said. "So now that all of us are here, what do you guys want to do?" I asked and Ferb immediately replied "How about we talk about our day.". We all agreed and all of us voted that Jerry and Katie go first, especially Jerry.

All of us talked about our day and how the guys asked the girls to be their girlfriend until sunset when we brought our girlfriends to their houses. I brought Isabella back to her house and she gave me a kiss before going inside. I went back to my house where me and Ferb ate dinner and after that, sleep.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I brought Katie in front of her house and we kissed before saying goodbye. I then went home to get even with my brother, since he spread my horrible lie to others and people have been making fun of me. "I'm home" I said as I entered. Jonathan ordered pizza for dinner and the first thing I did when i saw him was spray his eyes with pepper spray. "Aaaaaaa!" he screamed in pain as he chased me around trying to choke me.

"That's what you get for telling everyone of my failure!" I shouted at him as I closed the door of my room. This is the usual scenario when me and Jonathan argue, but we still look out for each other. Later on, I went down to eat pizza when we finally calmed down and after that I went directly to bed. I had a lot in mind for tomorrow and the following days.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated!  
_

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I haven't heard my evil jingle for awhile, anyway me and Rodney finally finished our inventions and Director Jones gave us the go to spend the rest of the days to do whatever we want, unless it's evil. I decide to go back to my place and see how things are with Norm. When I got there everything is in perfect shape and I saw Norm immediately approached me. "Welcome back sir, everything is in order since you left." he greeted me.

"You did a good job Norm, anyway I need to sleep, I haven't gotten a good sleep for almost 2 weeks." I said as I went to my bedroom to sleep. As I laid down on my bed, I thought of what I will do for tomorrow. I can't do an evil scheme since we've been banned to do that until the problem has been solve, so I tried to think of another way of spending the day. Then I suddenly thought of the perfect way to spend the day tomorrow. "Oh I know, I'll see Vanessa. I haven't seen her for awhile." I said to myself as I made a note on that. After that I got my teddy bear and went to sleep.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

As I laid down my bed, I was thinking of tomorrow and what would happen. I still haven't told Phineas that my dad's gonna come home tomorrow and he wants to talk to us, especially Phineas. I was worried that something might happen tomorrow. I wasn't able to sleep for awhile and I was staring at the ceiling for the whole time. _'I hope everything goes well tomorrow.'_ I thought to myself as I finally closed my eyes and went to Phineasland.

* * *

_The next day..._

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Ferb woke up the usual time and got ready for the day. We went down and ate our breakfast. After that mom asked us "So, what are you boys gonna do today?". "Well we haven't thought of it yet and we're just gonna sit in the backyard and think about it for awhile." I replied. "Okay, just make sure you don't make a mountain out of a molehill." my mom said. I still didn't get the meaning of that phrase, anyhow me and Ferb went out and tried to think of what to do today.

After an hour or so, Isabella entered the backyard with a nervous look on her face. "Hi guys, Whatcha Doin?" she said her catch phrase in a nervous tone. "Uh, Isabella, are you okay?" I asked her as I approached her to check if she's okay. "Uh I'm fine just nervous. hehe." she said as I looked at her even more confused. "Phineas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday cause I didn't want to make you nervous, but my dad is coming home today and he wants to talk to you and me, especially you." she said.

I immediately froze, I'm gonna talk to Isabella's dad about us. This is what every boy has to go through and this scares me a lot. Right now I'm practically panicking and Ferb had to hold me to stop me from shaking. "Thanks bro" I said to him as he just gave his usual thumbs - up. "So, when will he arrive and what time will we talk to him?" I asked now worried and nervous. "He'll arrive by 11:00 and he wants you to have lunch with us. After that I'll talk to him first, then he will talk to you after." Isabella said to me.

"Okay, I'll tell mom and dad I will have lunch with your family but I still can't shake off the nervousness I'm feeling." I said as my whole body was shaking again. Isabella kissed me and made me stopped shaking. After that she said "Don't worry, I'll be there with you." she said as she left. I then told mom about the situation. "Don't worry Phineas, everything will be fine." she said as I looked at Ferb and dad who gave me thumbs - up to show support.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

11:00 came fast and I was in my room when I heard dad's car pull up. I immediately picked up my phone and called Phineas. "Hello, Isabella I see your dad's car outside your house, should I come now?" he asked. "Yes, don't be nervous okay." I replied. "Okay, I'll try, I love you." after that he hanged up and I went downstairs to greet my dad. "Isa! your father is here." my mom said as I went down the stairs. "Hi honey! I see you've grown more since I last saw you." my dad said as I hugged him.

"I've missed you dad." I said as we parted from our hug. "So, when does your boyfriend come?" my dad asked and then the door bell rang. "Oh he's here." I said as I rushed to the door and opened it. "Hi Isabella." Phineas greeted me once more and I let him enter. "Phineas, glad to see you can make it." my dad greeted him reaching out his hand to Phineas. "Glad to see you too Mr. Garcia - Shapiro." Phineas said as I saw him nervously shake my dad's hand.

We all then sat at the table and started eating. There wasn't much talk during lunch. After that, my dad said "Now that lunch is finish let's go down to business, I want to talk to you Isabella first. Phineas can you stay at Isabella's room for awhile.". Phineas then went upstairs and me and dad sat at the living room. "Isabella, I'm happy for you since you finally got the man of your dreams. The only thing I want is for you to be happy. I'll also finally accept that you converted into Catholicism." my dad said and this shocked me, especially the part that he finally accepted my conversion to Catholicism. I then hugged him as a tear fell from my eyes and said "Thank you so much Dad!". "It's okay Isabella, now go and get your boyfriend and I'll talk to him." he said.

I immediately went upstairs to my room where Phineas was laying down in my bed. He immediately got up and asked "So how did it go?". I then pounced on him and kissed him. After awhile we parted and I said "It's your turn now.". Phineas then went down and I laid down on my bed. Today is gonna be a great day.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I went down to the living room and sat beside Mr. Garcia - Shapiro. "Phineas, I'm not gonna make this long since I'm kinda busy. All I want is for my one and only daughter to be happy. If you could do that it would be enough for me. Can you do that for me?" he said to me. "OK Mr. Garcia - Shapiro, you can count on me. Thank you." I said as he reached out his hand and I shook it. That was easier than I thought and was quicker also. "One last thing, this is just a warning, if you ever do something that I don't approve of and that concerns Isabella, I won't think twice to get my rifle and shoot you. OK" he said as his expression suddenly turned more serious.

That practically scared me and I gulped and started to sweat. "OK, now you can go, and please stop shaking, I'm sorry for suddenly scaring you." he said as he stood up and left. I then went upstairs to Isabella's room who was waiting for me. "So, how did it go?" she asked. "It went pretty well, except that your father scared me with his warning." I said to her as she looked at me with a confused expression. "Never mind that, so what do you plan on doing today?" she asked me and I approached her and put my hands on her waist and leaned closer to her face.

"Well we could go back to the backyard and build something together with the others since we haven't built something for awhile." I asked as I leaned closer and added "Unless you want to do something else?". We then kissed and as soon as we parted we headed back to our backyard to build something today. The other guys were already there and all of them looked at us with curiosity.

"So how did it go?" Gretchen asked and Isabella and me gave a thumbs - up that made the girls screaming and squealing with joy. The guys approached me and Buford gave me a friendly punch to the arm again. "So, you guys ready to seize the day?" I asked and they all nodded. "Okay, let's get started." I said as the supplies we ordered earlier arrived and started building. Today is gonna be a great day.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter might take awhile since I'm gonna be more busy than usual this week. I hope you kee supporting this story. Share this to other people who might be interested on my story. Read and Review pls.**

**PLS. READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Making Love

**Starting this chapter and the next chapters, all bad language are uncensored. Violence is also presented in the next chapter. For those that are not yet ready to see and for those who are ready, sexual content is presented in this chapter. Anyway, even though this is presented, I hope you guys keep on supporting my story. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I woke up at 9:00 am today and I prepared to see Vanessa. I had to cook my own breakfast since I don't trust Norm with eggs, who leaves the shells when you cook eggs?! Apparently Norm does. Anyway after that I left the building and went to my ex - wife's house. I stopped in a stoplight and waited for it to turn green. As I turned to look at my left to see 2 familiar faces in the coffee shop. The girl looked like my Vanessa and what appears to be Monogram's son. At first I thought I was just seeing thing or maybe someone that looked like Vanessa.

I rubbed my eyes to look again but it was still the same. It was at that moment that I saw them kiss and I realized that it was really Vanessa and she's kissing the son of my mortal enemy, not Perry the Platypus since he's my nemesis, my mortal enemy! I felt anger and pain as I saw my daughter, first, have a boyfriend without telling me, second, she's dating the son of my mortal enemy, and last, I saw a campaign poster to re - elect my brother Roger for mayor, again. I know the last one was totally irrelevant from the main topic but anyway, I was so angry and focused on them that I did not realized that the stoplight is green.

"Hey! Move already weirdo!" the driver of the car behind me. "Shut up, I'm not a weirdo and take this you asshole!" I shouted back as I blasted him with my Away-Inator installed in my helmet. I then parked my scooter outside the coffee shop and headed inside to drag Vanessa with me and hit Monobrow's son with my Away - Inator that way he can never see her again.

* * *

_5 minutes ago..._

(Vanessa's POV)

Me and Monty met at the same coffee shop we met and spent our first date together. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked me. "Monty, I think it's time we tell this to our dads, after all we've been in a relationship for about 6 years already." I said this and immediately Monty who was sipping his coffee spitted. "Sorry, I got surprised, what made you think of that?" he asked wiping off the mess he made. "Well, it's been too long already and i don't want to spend time with you just as my boyfriend." I said and this shocked him again.

"Are you saying you want to get married?" he asked as I blushed for a bit and weakly replied "yes". Monty's expression changed once again and we didn't talk for a minute or so until he finally said "OK, let's tell them already.". This made me smile and we kissed after that. Then when just as we were in a happy moment, my worst fear coming true. "VANESSA!" shouted a familiar voice and this made us part. Before turning to see who it was, I saw Monty's face gasped in horror, then I saw who it was, it was my dad.

"D-dad, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously as he angrily approached us. "How can you do this! You didn't tell me that you were dating him, the son of Monobrow! How long have you been in a relationship and when were you planning to tell me!" my dad angrily said. People in the shop were looking at us and this was the first time I've seen my dad this angry and for the first time I got scared of him. "Dad, I'm so sorry, I was about to tell you but..." I was cut off by another shout. "MONTY!" someone shouted behind us.

This time it was Monty's dad. He looked as angry as my dad and this scared us more. This must be the worst situation we've been ever in. I was then dragged by my dad as Monty was taken by his dad. We drove until we reached his place. When we reached the place my dad opened the door angrily and Norm greeted us. "How was.." Norm was cut off by my dad shouting at him to get out, which he hurriedly did.

"Explain this to me Vanessa! Explain it!" my dad asked. I explained it to him but before I could finish he cut me off "STOP! Just stop! Get back to your mom. You will never ever see that boy again do you understand! If I saw you two together again, I will kill him, I mean it!" my dad shouted as I ran to the door and got out. Tears were falling from my eyes. Dad has never been angry at me ever. I should have told him before, but now its over.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I immediately picked up my phone and dialed my ex - wife's number. When it answered I immediately shouted "Charlene you knew about this and you didn't tell me!". I could feel that she knew immediately what I was talking about. "Heinz, please understand Vanessa, she's just afraid to tell you before, she was waiting for the right time to tell you." Charlene said to me.

"Bullshit! She waited 6 years to tell me! 6 fucking years! What, was she waiting for me and Francis to die before telling me that! Is that it! I would have accepted it if she told me earlier but for waiting 6 years to tell me, wow that's just bullshit! She can't see that boy ever again do you understand!" I shouted back as I hanged up.I've never been so angry in my whole life. I then sent a signal to Perry the Platypus to meet me. He has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

(Monogram's POV)

Me and Monty arrived at O.W.C.A Danville headquarters. I saw Carl there and immediately smacked him. He fell down on the ground and asked "Sir what was that for?". "What was that for?! What was that for?! You hid their relationship from me for 6 years and even Agent P was involved!" I said as I saw his expression dramatically changed. "I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry." he said to me as he begged on his knees. I was about to smack him again when Monty stopped me.

"Dad stop, don't be mad at him, I was the one who told him to hide it, don't drag him here and also Perry." Monty said to me as he let me go. "Carl, get out of here now!" I shouted and Carl immediately ran as fast as he can to get out. I turned around to smack Monty and said "Why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted at him and he explained. After that i sent him home and called my wife "Honey! Why didn't you tell me about this huh?!" I shouted and my wife explained it to me. After our conversation, I sat at my chair and stayed like that for a hour or so. I have to talk to Doofenshmirtz about this.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

Perry the Platypus finally arrived and I immediately shouted at him. "You! Why didn't tell me!?" I shouted as he made a confused look on his face. "I'm talking about Vanessa's relationship with the son of your damn leader!" I shouted and his face immediately showed horror. Perry the Platypus lowered his head in guilt. After awhile I calmed down a bit and sat on my chair. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, what am I going to do?" I said as I slouched and put a hand on my aching forehead.

Perry the Platypus approached me bringing wine with him and serving me with one glass. "Thank you Perry the Platypus." I said as I drank the wine and asked for more. All I wanted to do now was drown myself in wine and try to forget about this although I won't really forget about this.

* * *

_4 days later..._

(Phineas' POV)

Just 1 week to go before the mission starts and I'm getting kinda nervous once more. We spent the past 4 days inventing and taking our girlfriends out for a date. Today, me and Ferb woke up the usual to see that Perry was not there. "It looks like he went to Dr. D again." I said to Ferb who just nodded. Perry told us, well not literally told us but you get it, that Dr. D is having problems with Vanessa and Major Monogram with his son since they found out that they've been dating for 6 years already but didn't tell them.

"So what will we do today?" I asked Ferb. Ferb shrugged, these past days I've been thinking, how to spend this weeks more meaningful. Me and Ferb then headed down stairs and ate breakfast. After that we hanged out in the backyard until the other guys arrived. "Hey guys, Whatcha Doin?" Isabella said her catch phrase. "Trying to think what to do for today." I said as I approached her and kissed her.

"How about a race using cars of our own design." Irving suggested. Irving has been back from vacation with his family and he had to catch up with what has happened this past days when he was gone. "Nah, we already did that, and Ferb won." I replied to him. We then thought of more things until Jerry suggested something. "How about making a beach again, after all it is hot today. Plus I didn't get to see that day you built a beach in your backyard." Jerry said. We thought for awhile and we finally agreed on his suggestions.

"OK, Ferb order the supplies, you guys get your swimming attires for the meantime. I'll tell mom what we will do for today." I said as we split up. We spent the whole day having fun in the beach and the whole neighborhood showed up to join. It was a tiring day and time flies so fast. "Hey Phineas, want to watch a movie tonight?" Isabella asked me. "Sure pick you up at 8" I replied.

Time flies really fast as 8:00 came in a blink of an eye. I went to Isabella's house to pick her up. When she came out, she was stunning and she was wearing a dark blue dress which matched her eyes. "So what movie do you want to see?" I asked and she replied "Well, let's see, how about that new romance movie.". We headed to the cinema. There we surprisingly saw Ferb and Gretchen. "Ferb?! Gretchen?!" me and Isabella said. "So it looks like you guys are also gonna watch the new romance movie huh?" Gretchen said to us as me and Isabella nodded. "So this is why you left early huh." I said to Ferb who nodded in agreement.

"It looks like you guys are also gonna watch the same movie as we do." we looked behind to see Buford and Gretchen, together with Baljeet and Ginger. Django and Adyson arrived also and it looks like they were also gonna watch the same movie. "Why is it that all of us are gonna watch the same movie." I said feeling awkward with the situation. "Nothing can make this more awkward right?" Adyson said. "Oh come on!Don't tell me you guys are gonna watch that movie also." all of us turned around to see Jerry and Katie.

There was a moment of silence between us all until Ferb spoke. "Why don't we all just go in and watch the movie together." Ferb said. "Well that's a good idea also but it's just that all of us wanted to spend some quality time with our girlfriends and boyfriends." Django said. "Now it turned into a group date." Buford added. All of us waited for awhile before finally buying tickets and entering the theater. All of us decided to seat separately and me and Isabella watched at the front row.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

After that awkward moment earlier, we finally settled down in the front row to watch the movie. The movie was beautiful and me and the girls got emotional while the boys just went with the flow. After the movie, the other guys left. The boys were taking the girls home and that was the case also with me and Phineas. As we got outside my house I said "Why don't you come in Phineas.". "I don't know Isabella, is it okay with your dad and it's kinda late." he said. "Don't be scared, my dad's okay with you and anyway he and mom are gone for awhile and I don't know when are they coming back." I said as we finally got in my house.

"You want to eat something?" I asked shyly and he replied with a nod. I went to the kitchen to whip out something for us to eat. I don't know why I'm feeling so nervous, I've been alone with Phineas lots of times but this is the first time I felt like this. I felt more nervous than those other times. I wasn't able to get us some food I returned to the living room where Phineas was. "Sorry Phineas, I can't find any food for us to eat." I said to him. "It's okay Izzy." he replied as I sat down beside him.

I was still nervous and I can't figure out why. "Hey Phineas, want to show you something upstairs." I said to him as I stood up and led him into my room. "So what did you want to show me?" Phineas said as he sat at my bed. I then searched my cabinet and got the thing I'm gonna show him. "This." I said as I presented a scrapbook. "A scrapbook? What's in it." Phineas said as I sat beside him. "Our childhood and the most recent date we had." I said as I blushed.

We scanned the scrapbook and when we were finally done Phineas said "I hope we have more times like those together.". There was a moment of silence between us after that. I then realized Pinky wasn't there too. Where did he run off to now, usually his been gone most of the time, like Perry. I wonder if they go to the same place. But that still didn't changed the fact and made it even worse that me and Phineas were now totally alone. We were looking away from each other, as we we're both nervous. I suddenly got why I was so nervous, me, Phineas, alone in my room, mom and dad gone, even Pinky's gone, OMG! I immediately looked at him and I saw him looked at me the same. I think he also figured it out.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I was so nervous as me and Isabella looked away from each other. I didn't get why was I so nervous, it's not like I haven't been alone with Isabella before right. I realized at the time that pinky wasn't there also. He must be off somewhere cause he is a secret agent too like Perry. Me and Ferb promised not to tell Isabella about him.

But with him gone, it actually made it worse as I suddenly realized as I remembered the romance movie we saw that me and Izzy are alone, no parents, just me and her in her room, we're both 18 although I'm a few months older than her, and we are practically in the age where we can have...you know...sex. I looked at Izzy immediately and I saw her looked at me with the same expression.

She must have realized it also. At that moment I felt hotter and I was sweating uncontrollably. I can't speak up as I looked at Isabella. We were leaning closer to each other and I don't know why I'm doing this. As our lips met I grabbed her waist and she put her hands on my neck. We kissed for a long time before separating. I was kinda nervous cause me and Izzy were gonna do it for the first time.

I then slowly removed her shirt to see her pink bra, which made me blush immediately. My heart was racing and I feel like I was going to explode. She then removed my shirt and I removed her pants and so on and so forth until only our underwear and her bra was left. "umm Isabella, I.." she cut me off by saying "Phineas, I know this is awkward and this isn't kinda right but all I want tonight is to spend it with you.". After that all clothing left our bodies and Isabella froze as soon as she saw my stuff and I did the same when I saw hers.

She then bent down and started the job. I felt like I was going to explode as Isabella was sucking my thing. I know this kind of thing cause of Buford and Jerry, let's just say they ruined my childhood with that. After I while I couldn't hold it back anymore and I came. Isabella immediately stopped and spitted out the semen. "Sorry." I said to her and I saw her licking her fingers with a seductive look on her face which made me blush. After that she leaned over the bed and exposed her back part. "Umm, just say when to stop." I said to her and she giggled. I then inserted slowly my thing into her and she was screaming with pain.

"Isabella are you okay? Should I stop?" I asked as I was about to pull my thing out until she said "No, continue please, I can handle it.". I then continued and fully inserted my thing. After that I moved back and forth slowly speeding up as time goes and after awhile I was gonna do it again. "Izzy, I can't hold it back." I said as I sped up and she moaned louder. "Do it, I'm gonna do it too." she said and with that we shouted each others names as we came. Then after that we did it a few more times before finally falling asleep in her bed.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I brought Gretchen to her house and was about to say goodbye to her when she said "Want to come inside?". I knew this kinda scenarios were bad and I knew what could happen since Gretchen said that her parents were out of town for awhile. _' say no, you have to go home early, say no!'_ I was saying to myself. But for some reason I said yes. As soon as Gretchen entered the house I face palmed myself. People think I'm brilliant, amazing, a person that doesn't make any mistakes, but I'm still human after all.

**(I'm gonna skip this part and head straight to the intense part since it's kinda tiring to write all these and anyway the same thing happened to Ferb, Gretchen offered food, blah, blah. They went upstairs were Gretchen showed her scrapbook, awkward moment, blah, blah.)**

I looked at Gretchen for awhile and we kissed for a long time. After that, I took her glasses off and so on and so forth. After that another awkward moment came until Gretchen pushed me into her bed and came on top of me. "So you ready?" she asked blushing while I just nodded blushing also. After that the rest of our clothing and Gretchen inserted my thing in her. She then moved up and down speeding up as time goes. After awhile, I finally came and after that we did it more times throughout the night.

**(Okay this is where it stops, I'm sorry if I can't post all there experiences together but I tell you that all the boys had sex with their girlfriends. It's up to you to imagine cause it's kinda tiring and the setting is kinda the same too.)**

* * *

**Okay it took awhile before I manged to post this chapter but the next chapter will be posted much sooner. I hope you guys keep supporting my story and please share it to those who maybe interested. Now for advertisement, I give you Django.**

**...**

**Me: Django? Yohoo anyone there?**

**Irving: He's having sex with Adyson remember.**

**Me: Oh yeah, anyway Irving would do it instead of Django**

**Irving: PLS. READ AND REVIEW.**

**Me: OK so where did you put the hidden cameras on their rooms?**


	19. Chapter 18: Building Trouble (part 1)

**Chapter 18 is here and it's more of humor. For those asking when will the actual disaster start, well let's say by Chapter 25 or 26. The next chapter will take will be posted later or tomorrow. ****Please keep supporting my story.** Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney. 

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

The sunlight broke through the window and hit me in the face. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Phineas was still asleep with his arm around me. I blushed at the sight of that, we were cuddling all night long and we still were right at this moment. The fact that me and Phineas did it all night and it was also our first time made me blush even more. I was deep in thought when Phineas poked my forehead. "I see you're awake beautiful." he said in flirtatious tone that made me giggle. "I see that you're also awake handsome." I replied also in a flirtatious tone.

At that moment me and Phineas passionately kissed. As we parted we smiled at each other and cuddled some more. I didn't regret anything at all, losing my virginity to the boy I love and even doing it at my room, I didn't regret anything at all. I thought to myself _'Nothing could possibly ruin this moment'_ and just like that everything went wrong. I knew never to say or even think that phrase, cause it always ends up wrong. I immediately regretted thinking of that cause now me and Phineas, especially him, were now in trouble.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up to see Isabella deep in thought and I poked her forehead. "I see you're awake beautiful." I greeted her in flirtatious tone that made her giggle. "I see that you're also awake handsome." she replied also in a flirtatious tone. We kissed passionately and cuddled once more. I knew that this was kinda wrong and we shouldn't have done that but I didn't want to regret this moment. I didn't regret anything I did at all. But at that moment the door opened and Isabella's mom was greeting her as she opened it. "Isa we're back did..." at that moment she froze and stared at us in horror, as we stared back in horror to. After awhile she then screamed loudly and then fell unconscious.

I was now out of the bed and put on my boxers and my undershirt. Right now all I wanted was to get out before Isabella's dad gets me but I was too late. "Vivian what happened, is..." at that moment Isabella's dad came and saw Mrs. Garcia - Shapiro unconscious and her daughter naked but covered with a blanket and me wearing a boxer and a undershirt only.

We all stared at each other for awhile until Mr. Garcia - Shapiro spoke. "You don't need to explain cause I know what happened here. Now, for you young lady you're grounded and put some clothes on now and for you Phineas Flynn, I'm going to give a 5 second head start before I shoot you." he said as he brought out a shotgun and this immediately scared the life out of me and I could tell Isabella had the same reaction. "Dad, you can't do that, first I love him and I'm old enough anyway to make my own decisions plus you can't ground me, I'm already 18!" Isabella shouted back at her dad.

"Honey, your still in College and the money is still on us so we can still ground you and we haven't agreed that you can do this thing with your boyfriend. As for you Phineas, why haven't you started running yet you have 4 seconds left." Mr. Garcia - Shapiro said as he loaded his shotgun. "Mr. Garcia - Shapiro let's talk about this peacefully, I..." I tried to reason with him but he cut me off by saying "3". After that I immediately run past him as fast as I can as I heard him say "2" and he followed me slowly. I ran down the stairs and opened the door, and I looked back at him as he counted 1. "Mr. Garcia - Shapiro please just hear me out." I said but it was too late, he said zero and aimed at me and fired.

It hit the door and made me jump. I ran outside as fast as I can as I saw my mom and dad went outside to look at the situation. "Phineas, what's going on, wait, you in boxers and undershirt only. You did it with Isabella didn't you!" my mom shouted at me as I ran. "Mom, dad we'll talk about this later." I shouted back as Mr. Garcia - Shapiro ran outside and fired at me once more, missing me again. I was shouting and running for my life at that moment.

* * *

(Mr. Garcia - Shapiro's POV)

I was very, very mad at this moment and I don't care at this moment if i go to jail. "Lucas! don't kill my son please, just stop this and let us deal with him!" Linda shouted angrily at me as she saw me shooting at Phineas. "Don't worry Linda, you'll still get to see him, maybe in the hospital or in the morgue." I shouted back as I chased after Phineas. That boy is gonna get it!

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

**(The same thing happened to him and Gretchen as they woke up. I'm gonna head straight to the part when Gretchen's parents find them. I'm also gonna do the same with the other guys.)**

Mrs. Renyel saw us and she screamed and fell unconscious immediately. Mr. Reynal then came and saw us, Gretchen naked in bed but covered with a blanket and me only wearing my boxers and undershirt. I started sweating uncontrollably and I was barely able to stand as my legs were shaking so much. "Ferb, out for awhile." he said to me which I immediately I got outside to the hallway he immediately said to me "Ferb, I know you are a good and great man and I know you will go to heaven. I know you're also a man of few words so I'm gonna reply the same way".

I gave a confused face since I didn't understand what he meant but I still backed out slowly since I know he has something behind his back that he's gonna use on me. "So with that, I'm gonna let you see God early." he said as he pulled out the shotgun he kept behind him and I immediately ran for my life as he fired at me. Luckily it missed and I ran down the stairs and went straight outside. I then saw Phineas running towards me wearing only boxers and an undershirt. "FERB! HELP ME!" he said as he approached me.

"Did we do the same thing last night?!" I asked as we both realized we were in the same situation. We then looked back to see Mr. Garcia - Shapiro fast approaching and Mr. Reynal burst outside the door. We then shouted and ran like hell once more as both fired at us but still missed.

* * *

(Mr. Reynal's POV)

As soon as I fired at Ferb Gretchen raced outside her room. "DAD! You can't do that! I love him and I'm in the right age anyway." my daughter said to me. "Honey get back in your room and please help your mother. You're in the right age alright, but we didn't approved with it yet. You're grounded until then." I said to her as I raced after Ferb. When I went outside to see Ferb and his brother, Phineas, who was also in boxers and undershirt only, there looking at the approaching Lucas Garcia - Shapiro who has a shotgun also.

Both of them ran immediately as soon as me and Lucas aimed and fired at them. I the approached Lucas as we both followed the two running boys. "So Lucas, I see we're in the same situation." I said to him in which he replied "Yeah, so let's hurry up and catch up with them before they escape.". with that we ran after them as fast as our feet can carry us.

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

I put my clothes immediately and went straight out side to see Isabella running. "Isabella!" I shouted at her in which she stopped and looked at me. I approached her and said "I see we did the same thing last night and were in the same situation right now also." I said and she just nodded. We then ran after our dads who were intent to kill or scar for life the boys we love.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

**(Again I'm gonna skip to the part where Ginger's parents come.)**

Mrs. Hirano fell unconscious immediately and Mr. Hirano came and me and Ginger didn't had the time to explain as he pointed a shotgun at me and fired. Luckily I was able to escape and managed to ran past him. "Baljeet Tjinder, you are so dead!" Mr. Hirano shouted at me as I fell down the stairs but I manged to get up immediately and ran outside. I saw Phineas and Ferb running towards me with the same kind of clothing I'm wearing, only boxers and an undershirt.

"BALJEET!" they both shouted to me. "I see that your in the same situation as us, by the way how did you do it? Did you do it or did you fall unconscious and just slept with her?" Phineas said to me. "OK! Why does everyone underestimate me!" I shouted back at them. "First, you tend to pee yourself or fall unconscious or even both when you get in this kinda situation. As for right now your boxers is dripping wet." Ferb said to me as he pointed my wet boxers that I didn't even notice to be wet.

At that moment Mr. Hirano went out and we saw Mr. Garcia - Shapiro & Mr. Reynal arriving. All three men then locked on us and we immediately ran as they fired at us. "So who else can be in the same predicament as us?" I asked while running. "WHO CARES!" Phineas shouted as we were chase by the three angry dads that fired once more.

* * *

(Ginger's POV)

I can't believe Baljeet and I did it last night, not to mention we did it 4 times. But now I can't believe that my dad and mom went home earlier than expected and now the boy I love could possibly die because of my dad. I went out immediately as soon as I put my clothes on and my mother on her bed which wasn't easy. I immediately saw Ginger and Isabella running towards me. "Ginger!" they said to me as they approached me to stop and catch their breath. "So I see you guys did it too huh?" I said to them but they were to tired to respond so they just nodded.

After awhile of catching their breath we chase after our angry dads with shotguns that are trying to kill the boys of our dreams. "So... how did Baljeet do it? Did he just fell unconscious or pee himself or both? Did you guys really do it?" Gretchen said earning her a glare from me and making Isabella laugh. "Why does everyone underestimate him?!" I shouted as we kept running. "Never mind about that, so who else do you think is in the same predicament as ours?" Isabella asked while me and Gretchen looked at each other and smiled.

"I think everyone of the girls except Milly and Holly, who had already done it before with their boyfriends, are in the same situation." me and Gretchen said to Isabella as we giggled for awhile but this isn't really the time to giggle cause our boys are in serious danger.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

**(Again I'm gonna skip to the part where Brigitte's parents come.)**

Right now me and Brigitte watch in horror as her mom scream and fall unconscious as see she saw me naked out of bed and Brigitte naked also but covered in a blanket. Her dad came and immediately shouted "Sacrebleu! Vous feriez mieux de courir Buford Van Stomm parce que je vais te tuer!" and with that he brought out a double barreled shotgun and aimed at me. He fired his gun twice hitting parts of the room and missing me. "Papa, don't do this! I'm in the right age to do this anyway." Brigitte argued with her dad as I ran past him as he was reloading his gun.

"Brigitte you are grounded! I will deal with your brute American boyfriend." I heard Mr. Aydelotte shouting back at his daughter as he followed me downstairs. I went outside to see Dinerbell, Ferb and Nerd heading towards me with nothing but boxers and undershirts. "Buford!" they approached me. "We are practically in the same situation as you are so let's just keep on running." Phineas said as we ran. Now 4 angry dads were chasing us. Bystanders were running and shouting as soon as they saw us and the angry dads with shotguns shooting us.

Girls were practically covering their eyes as soon as they saw us, especially me since I'm still naked. "Dude! why didn't you wear something immediately, Your still naked man!" Phineas said to me as I replied "Didn't have the time man, I was completely scared that I didn't think right at this time.". After awhile all of them were staring at my thing as we kept running and I gave them a confused look. "Why the hell are you guys staring at it?" I asked. "Dude are you a horse or something. Your not even hard at this time and that thing is still big. It's kinda mocking our manhood man." Phineas replied and I just laugh as we continued running.

* * *

(Brigitte's POV)

I helped my mom on her bed in her room and I dressed up immediately and went outside. There I saw Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger heading towards me. "Brigitte!" They greeted me as they stopped in front of me to catch their breath. "So I see all of us are in the same situation and I think two more will join us." I said to them as they nodded in agreement.

After catching their breath we continued following our angry dads with shotguns trying to kill our boyfriends. Then Gretchen asked me "So how did you mange to take Buford's big manhood?". I just giggled and blush and said "We'll talk about this later.".

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

**(Again I'm gonna skip to the part where Katie's parents come.)**

Mrs. Miller screamed as soon as she saw me and Katie on the bed together. After that she fell unconscious and Mr. Miller came to see what happened. Me and Katie stared at her dad in horror while Mr. Miller just stood there. After awhile, I managed to speak up "Mr. Miller I can explain.". He replied "Stay right there I'll be right back." and after that he went to his room. I immediately jumped out of bed and put on my boxers and my goggles and I opened Katie's window.

"Jerry what are you doing?" Katie asked worriedly as she dressed up also. "What does it look like, I'm trying to get out before your dad kills me. I don't have time to put the rest of my clothes on so just please bring them to me later. I love you." I said to her as i pulled her into a kiss. I then went to the window yo know where to jump when I looked back to see Mr. Miller with a shotgun. "Oh my God!" I shouted as I jump and he fired. I could hear Katie screaming and arguing with his dad.

If I wasn't caught by a bush I would be dead by now. I managed to gain a few small cuts and bruises but that still didn't change the fact that I'm still in trouble. Once I got up i looked up to see Mr. Miller aiming at me from the window I got out. "What's wrong with you! Are you crazy!" I shouted and ran immediately as soon as he fired. "Make your peace with God Jerry!" he shouted back at me as I continued running.

* * *

(Mr. Miller's POV)

As soon as he ran I immediately went back inside and was about to go down stairs when Katie stopped me. "Dad, you can't do this, this is illegal plus I love him and you know it." my daughter said to me. "Katie I know you love that boy but I haven't agreed to you guys having sex. Now help your mother out and you're grounded." I said as Katie tried to stop me. I went outside to follow Jerry.

* * *

(Django's POV)

**(Again I'm gonna skip to the part where Adyson's parents come.)**

Mrs. Sweetwater immediately fell unconscious as soon as she saw me and Adyson in bed naked.. I then got out of bed and put my boxers on just as Mr. sweetwater came. He immediately went to his room and I knew immediately he was finding his gun. "Adyson, I'll see you later, please keep my clothes for awhile, love you." I said as I gave her a quick kiss in the lips and headed out immediately wearing nothing but boxers.

As soon as I reached downstairs, Mr. Sweetwater shouted at me "Django!". I looked back to see him aiming at me with his shotgun. I managed to get outside just in time as soon as he fired. I ran as fast I can and stopped only in a thrash bin to hide. "Mr. Sweetwater calm down! Please hear me out!" I tried to reason with him but he just fired again and hit the thrash bin. I ran immediately. As I turned into a corner I bumped into Jerry who was also wearing nothing but boxers.

"Django! help me man! Katie's dad is gonna kill me!" he said to me. "I can't, we're practically in the same situation!" I replied as we looked back to see Mr. Sweetwater and Mr. Miller coming towards us. We ran immediately as soon as they fired their guns at us again.

* * *

(Mr. Sweetwater's POV)

I saw Jerry in the same attire as Django and I could immediately conclude that he did the same thing that Django did. I fired at them and they started running again. I then joined Mr. Miller to get the two boys who we were trying to kill. "So Miller, I see we're in the same situation huh." I said to him and he just nodded in agreement. We then continued chasing Django and Jerry.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I carried my mom to her and dad's bed as soon as I put my clothes on. I then went out to follow my dad who is trying to kill my boyfriend. I reached a corner where I saw Katie approaching me. \We greeted each other and it seems like we were in the same predicament. We then continued following the sound of gunshots. I hope nothing happens to Django and I also hope that this doesn't get much worse.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

All of us kept running until we reached a corner where we bumped into Jerry and Django. "Guys, so glad to see you we..." Jerry stopped as he noticed our clothes which is almost the same as theirs. "Come on! Don't tell me you guys also had sex last night and now in the same problem as me and Django!" Jerry said. Then suddenly we looked back where we ran from to see the four angry dads of the girls we did aiming at us and we also looked back where Jarry and Django came and saw two more angry dads aiming at us."OH MY GOD!" all of us shouted and ran for dear life as the men fired at us.

As we were running more bystanders ran and screamed from all directions and some covering their eyes as soon as they saw Buford naked. After awhile Jerry asked "Uh, Buford why are you naked, didn't you get the chance to put on some clothing at least boxers?". "For crying out loud why does everyone keep looking and talking about how big my fucking dick is!" Buford shouted. "It's just, it's big already and it's not even hard. How did you even fit that at Brigitte? Plus I'm kinda jealous of you. Your mocking our manhood dude." Jerry replied.

We were being shoot at until we reached the downtown where we managed to lose them but I still know they're chasing us. As we ran, we we're kinda wondering why the police haven't shown up or even see a ,policeman roaming the streets. We kept running until we saw clothes shop. "Over there!" Baljeet said and we went immediately inside. The guard wasn't able to stop us as Buford punched knocked him out. All the customers went out screaming and shouting while the sales girls and men did the same. We grabbed clothes that we can wear for disguises. I hope they don't catch us.

* * *

(Mr. Garcia - Shapiro's POV)

The boys were joined by Jerry and Django who we concluded, did the same. As we reached the corner they stood on, Mr. Miller and Mr. Sweetwater joined us. "Alright gentlemen, let's officially start the hunt!" I said as we chased the boys. We kept shooting at them until we loss sight of them when we reached downtown. We were still following the trail of screaming civilians and unconscious women who saw the . Sweetwater then asked "Hey Aydelotte, are you mad that you're daughter had sex so early or are you mad because Buford has a bigger dick than you?".

"Kinda both." he said as we shared a small laugh at the moment until continuing following the boys' trail. We kept following their tracks until we stopped near a clothes shop. "Where could they be?" Reynal said as we looked around. We can't ask from the bystanders since they were running in different directions after seeing we have guns. Then a bunch of good looking gentlemen, a guy in a Platypus costume and a clown went out of the clothes store.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

We kept following the sound of gunshots and screaming until we reached a corner where we bumped into Katie and Adyson. "So all of our boyfriends had sex with us last night huh?" Adyson asked. "Yeah. Awkward right?" I answered and all of us giggled. We continued following the trail and Katie and Adyson kept bothering Brigitte with how big Buford's thing is and how did she fit it inside her. I hope this doesn't get worst than it already is.

* * *

**Okay finally I'm finished. Now I don't know if I can keep my promise that i will post the next chapter by tomorrow or later but please keep posted for more updates. Thank you for all those who support and read my story. Please keep reading and I hope more of you review and read this story. Now for promotional advertisement, I give Agent P, Perry!**

**Perry: Krrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: He's saying PLS. READ AND REVIEW. **

**Perry: Krrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: You're the only one available since Dr. D and your boss are down and the boys and girls are in a predicament.**

**Perry: Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: You want Payment! Oh come on!**


	20. Chapter 19: Building Trouble (part 2)

**Chapter 19 is here. I am sorry that I wasn't able to update this even though I said i will update it by Monday. I wanted to update this since I'm gonna be busy for the week and the weeks to go so I don't know when will I post the next chapter again. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.  
**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

As soon as we got dressed up me and the guys huddled up. Me, Ferb, Django, and Jerry were in a fabulous outfit that kinda brings out are overall male hotness. But for some reason Baljeet managed to find Candace's old Platypus suit or as she calls it 'Mom Suit'. Buford meanwhile wore a clown outfit even with clown make -up. "OK, here's the plan, we casually walk out there and avoid eye contact with anyone. By the way, of all the clothes in this shop why did you guys pick those?" I said pointing out to Buford and Baljeet.

"We don't know." both of them answered in unison and I face palmed myself. "OK here we go." I said as I opened the door and walked the opposite side where the girls' dads are. All of us were walking casually while people around us were panicking. Suddenly we were stopped in our tracks by Mr. Garcia - Shapiro shouting at us. "Stop right there boys or we'll shoot you immediately." he shouted at us and we immediately stopped at our tracks. "Now face us." he said and we immediately followed with our hands reaching for the sky.

"Buford and Baljeet, why the hell did you guys have to wear those costumes?! See what you guys did?! We got caught because of you!" I shouted at them. "Actually Phineas, it was you who blew your cover. Man you got a weird shape head." Mr. Garcia - Shapiro said and the other dad nodded. The others then glared at me. " Sorry, hehe" I said nervously. "now we'll give you..." Mr. Garcia - Shapiro said then talked to his fellow dads and then continued "10 seconds to pray before we shoot you.". They then lined up opposite to us, firing squad style.

Suddenly the police arrived just in time before we could have possibly died. "Sirs, I will have to ask you to put your gun down and come with us." the chief police officer said to them. They reluctantly dropped their weapons and handcuffs were placed on there hands. "Thanks officer that was a close call." I said as all of us sighed, relieve that we get to see another day. But then the officer approached me and got my arms and put them behind me and then handcuffed me. "What the! What did we do!" I asked as the other guys were also handcuffed. "Public nudity and wearing of improper attire in public." he said as he dragged us to the police cars.

"We're innocent I tell you! We're innocent!" Jerry shouted, he and Buford were fighting back. "Phineas!" I looked to my surroundings to see Isabella approaching with the girls. "Isabella, help us!" I managed to shout back before I was pushed in the police car. After that the door was closed and I could hear the girls arguing with the police. Me, Ferb and Jerry were in the same police car. After awhile of arguing the police entered their cars and we were brought to the police station and into cells. Me and the guys were lucky cause we shared the same cell while Mr. Garcia - Shapiro and the others shared the same cell across us.

"I want to go out! I don't want to spend my life in here! Aaargh!" Baljeet shouted, he was having a mental breakdown at the moment and Buford had to knock him out to stop him. "So..." I tried to start a conversation as the dads across our cell were staring at us. Me and the guys, well except Baljeet since he's knocked out, were staring worriedly and nervously at the dads across our cell. I was about to start apologizing when I was cut off by the dads laughing.

"It's okay Phineas we're not angry anymore." Mr. Garcia -Shapiro said to us which surprised us. "You aren't?!" Baljeet immediately rose up and asked. "Well we're still angry, but not as angry as earlier. Now we'll forget about this but you are not allowed to see our daughters for 2 days starting today." Mr. Hirano said. "Boys, if you are going to do it again please inform us, we know it's kinda awkward but it's only until you get married to our girls or something, after that we don't care how much you guys and our daughters do it. Understand." Mr. Miller said to us as they all leered at us which made us all gulp and all we did to respond is a nod.

"So now we have a question, how did you fit your thing inside my daughter Buford and how did you make it that big?" Mr. Aydelotte asked. Buford just replied "I have no idea and could everyone please stop asking about that!?" Buford replied. All of us laughed at his reaction. Suddenly Isabella and the girls together with Holly and Milly who joined up with them, together with their moms (except Holly and Milly's of course) came and checked on us. Their moms also had the same condition as their dads before we have sex.

Once again, the question how Buford fir his dick inside Brigitte rose up again and we had to suppress Buford from going berserk while Brigitte just blushed and hid her our respective families came, which had mixed reactions. Mom and Candace was angry at me and Ferb for doing it so early, while dad and Jeremy congratulated us for becoming a man, which earned them a glare from mom and Candace. The same thing happened with the rest of us, the women were unhappy while the guys were congratulating us for becoming a man.

Then a police officer entered and said "Ladies and gentlemen please step out now, the hall is to crowded already.". "How long will they have to stay in their cells?" my mo worriedly asked. "For the dads, they will be imprisoned for a year, while the boys about 2 months." he said and all of us were shocked, especially us guys since we have to do a mission.. "Why? I can understand my dad and the others but the guys were only charged with public nudity and wearing of improper attire in public? Why 2 months!?" Isabella asked.

"Well, they were included for being involved with the chaos that happened throughout downtown. It was actually supposed to be 5 months but due to Phineas, Ferb and Jerry's connections they were downgraded to 2 months imprisonment. City Hall is included in the connections. Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz can't do anything anymore. I'm sorry." he said as our friends and families argued with the police officer. "Okay that's it!" Jerry said to us guys in the cell. We looked at him with a confused expression.

"I'm gonna tell them how important we were. I'm gonna tell them our secret mission. That should make them let us out." he said and immediately he stood up while me and the others stop him. "Dude we can't let them know, are you crazy!" I said to him. After awhile he manged to calm down and apologized to us. "Sorry, it's just, how are we going to get out of here?" he said. They were still arguing outside and more police officers joined and were now trying to make our friends and families leave.

Then a police officer came and shouted "EVERYONE STOP!" which made everyone stop what they were doing to and looked at the guy. "Sir, orders." he said as he handed it out to the police chief. The police chief read the letter for awhile and then shouted "OK, everyone out. Gentlemen you are lucky because of your connections of Phineas and Ferb's connections, all of you are going out early." he said as he opened our cells and we were let out.

The girls came at us and kissed us immediately and after that we went out of the police station. All of us were gonna go home to our respective houses but the police chief went out and said "Boys, by the way you guys have to meet someone outside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building.". all of us immediately looked at each other. We said goodbye to our families and went to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building. When we arrived there we saw a familiar black limo. "Boys get in the limo." Director Jones suddenly appeared behind us and we followed his orders.

When all of us were in the limo the door closed and Jerry asked immediately "Is there a problem or emergency?". "Yes. It involves all of the members of the mission except Commander Louis and Captain Tyler."he said and all of us looked at each other worriedly. "Boys, I already told you that you can't get into any trouble at all before the mission. You were lucky since this was just a minor incident and no one got seriously hurt. Right now were practically in the start of the mental breakdown stage." he continued making us more confused. "Mental Breakdown?" Jerry asked. "Mental breakdown doesn't just mean going crazy. As of now 5 members of the mission are already affected. You already know the problem between Doof and Monogram right?" he said to us and we nodded.

"It managed to drag 2 more members, and those are Carl and Agent P. Plus I just received this, Irving is having the same problem but this is the more crazy part. Good thing Agent Peter the Panda was there otherwise he could have completely loss it. He's with us for awhile so no need to worry. But right now that stage is happening right now. Mental breakdown involves you backing out of the mission, having emotional problems, fighting between the members and more. Anything that affects the mission is involved." he explained to us while we listened.

"Guys, I am telling you this right now cause I don't want anymore of you to go through it. OK" he said and all of just nodded to show our agreement. "Okay, one last question before I let you leave. How did you managed to fit your thing Buford?" Director Jones asked. We laughed at his question as Buford just reacted the same as earlier. We then left the limo and went back to our homes. We decided to do nothing anymore for the rest of the day, since we already had enough and it's already 4:00 pm.

When we arrived at our house mom and dad greeted us. "So who did you guys talk to?" mom asked while I let Ferb do the lying this time. "The president." Ferb said, that has got to be the worst lie Ferb has ever done but if you think again, me and Ferb does have a lot connections. "OK, oh by the way Isabella and Gretchen brought your clothes boys and you're grounded also." mom said as she went back to the kitchen.

"That sucks." I said to ferb who just stared at me. We then went up to our rooms and there we saw Perry looking gloomy. "Perry what happened?" I asked immediately. He just gave us a flashback.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

_Flashback begins  
_

_I went to Doofenshmirtz's building once more. Doof has been down for days and all he has been doing was drinking beer. When I arrived I saw Doof and my boss who was there too and it seems like he's comforting Doof and for some reason Carl, crying. I approached them and tapped them in the shoulder. They looked at me and bawled some more. "Oh Perry the Platypus, I took it too far this time, I hurt Vanessa this time for real!" Doof said as he gulped down more beer. " Me and Carl are here just to comfort him plus I'm emotional right now." my boss said as drunk some more beer. "I'm just emotional Agent P, I don't really have a problem, you know me, I get emotional when people get emotional also. Carl said drinking a pineapple juice. They then started showing me their flashback._

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV) **(There is a flashback within a flashback. Wierd right?)**

_Flashback begins.._

_I woke up from a hangover. This time, I realized that I haven't done anything but sulk and drink beer. "Norm fixed the place, I'm gonna clean myself and try to check on something okay." I said to my robot who for the first time in days I talked to. "Okay sir." Norm replied finally with his normal voice. After I cleaned myself, I then checked my phone to see if anyone messaged me.  
_

_I then saw Francis' message to meet him at O.W.C.A. headquarters. I then went out and took a taxi to the place. I wasn't in the mood to zap the taxi man with any of my inators so I just paid him which I normally don't when I take a taxi. I went immediately straight to the headquarter where I saw Monogram drinking beer. "So what do you want Francis?" I asked bitterly and he glared at me. "You keep your pesky daughter away from my good son. He is a on the path of justice and your daughter is a bad influence." he said to me which made me furious.  
_

_Dr. Coconut (Carl) immediately went out as soon as me and Francis started arguing. No one ever tells me that my daughter is a bad influence, although I would really be happy as an evil scientist but as a father that is an insult. "How dare you say that! Although i take that as both a compliment and an insult you have no right to talk about my daughter that way. Your son should just go back to acrobatics and stop influencing my daughter with good things, and what is this! The path of justice! What is this were talking about?! Captain America!? Superman?!" I retorted back._

_"My son is the one that is being infected not your daughter! Ever since then he has been kinda rebelling more than before since he dated your daughter! You and your bitch of a daughter are the ones causing all this troubles!" Francis angrily shouted at me while pointing a finger at me. That comment about my daughter just now was enough. I punched Francis who wasn't able to dodge immediately and he fell on the ground.  
_

_"NO ONE EVER CALLS MY DAUGHTER A BITCH!" I shouted at him as he got up and punched me back. We exchanged blows and after awhile we finally stopped. "Francis got a black eye while he gave me two black eyes. We were breathing heavily and was about to start fighting again when Dr. Coconut (Carl) returned and said "Major Monogram, uh I think you wanna see this and also you Doofenshmirtz.". Both of us looked at each other and then backed at him and we then followed him._

_Carl sat at his chair and did a few clicks on the computer and it showed, Phineas Flynn and his friends running from a bunch of angry dads with shotguns and not to mention that all of them are wearing nothing but their underwear, well except Buford of course who was running nake with his manhood exposed. "What the hell is going on!" both of us said in unison. "I know it's not the right time but, Jinx! you owe me a soda Francis." I said to him while he just rolled his eyes. "It looks like the boys did it with the dads daughters and they're in that situation sir." Carl replied worriedly. _

_Immediately the screen was split in half and Director Jones came up. "Monogram I already contacted the president about this and he doesn't look happy. He's very mad at me and very jealous of Buford's thing, well that thing is big and it all mocks our manhood, well except some. Anyway, I'm also here because of what's happening between you and Doof. You better fix this or this can affect the mission. Now I'm gonna take care of this while you take care of yourselves, do you understand?!" Director Jones said to us while me and Monogram just replied a yes. "Okay, Jones out." and with that he was gone and the screen returned to normal setting._

_There was a few minutes of silent between us when I finally spoke. "Man, looking at that, I am jealous and my pride is hurt very much." I said as Monogram and Dr. coconut nodded to show their agreement with me. After seeing Buford's thing I begin to question my manliness which most people don't see. "Okay Doof let's talk peacefully about this situation since I don't want to get another black eye. Let's head to the same coffee shop where we found my son and your daughter dating and let's talk about our situation._

_We finally arrived at the coffee shop and settled down. "So here's the point, I think we are overreacting about this." Francis said as he drank his coffee. "What do you mean overreacting! My daughter dating your son is something that concerns me much, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., plus I don't like your son! You're also gonna be the laughing stock of your organization right?!" I replied harshly. "Heinz I think we should just let them be." Francis said and this made me more irritated and angry. "Let them be!? For moments ago we nearly killed each other over an argument about your son and Vanessa! What the hell happened to you?!" I said to him, my voice getting louder._

_"After our fight and after I saw the boys in their situation plus what Director Jones said, it made me think that we are wrong also. well they are the ones mostly wrong but we are wrong also. What I'm saying is that I'm allowing Monty to date Vanessa." he said and it finally made me burst into fury. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DON"T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BUT I AM NOT OKAY WITH YOUR FUCKING DECISION!" I shouted at him and this grabbed the attention of everyone in the coffee shop. I then walked out to return to my building but I saw a familiar face running into an alley. _

_At first I can't make the face out so I just followed her. When I got into the end of the alley I saw her face, it was Vanessa! Then a hooded man approached her and when he removed his hoodie I immediately got angrier. It was Monogram's son, Monty, Mondy I don't know what's his name but that isn't important. Vanessa was still meeting that boy even though I forbid it. I am so angry that after I saw them together I didn't know what I did next.  
_

_(Flashback to be continued)_

* * *

**Okay Chapter 20 will take awhile also, so please just be patient. I hope more of you guys read and review my story. Now for promotional advertisement I give you Dr. D  
**

**Doof: Plesz red and reviewz**

**Me: Are you drunk?**

**Doof: Noz I fined (Passes out)**

**Me: I hope you understand what he said and if you don't he said read and review now please excuse me. (Drags Doof)**


	21. Chapter 20: Building Trouble (part 3)

**Chapter 20 is finally here. I won't be able to update another chapter till next next Friday or so. I'm gonna be very busy starting this Monday so I hope you be patient for at least 2 weeks. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

I was in my room in my mom's house. I was crying the whole time. This time dad hurt me not only in spirit but also physically, which he never did before. Although I can understand his anger, I can't understand why he hurt me. I was angry at myself but I was angrier at my dad. How I wish I wasn't his daughter, I hate him so much now. I know you guys don't get it so here's a flashback.

_Flashback continues in Vanessa's POV_

_I met Monty in an alley since we can't go out in public. I know that my dad was going to kill us if he sees us again, but I can't live without seeing Monty. "Vanessa, I missed you!" Monty immediately hugged after taking his hood off. "I missed you too." I hugged him back. We were about to kiss when someone shouted to us. We immediately looked at the one who shouted and when we saw him, we were immediately gripped with fear. It was my dad and for the second time he caught us again and this time he was angrier than the first time.  
_

_"VANESSA! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" dad shouted at us as he approached us. "I"M GONNA TAKE YOU HOME, NOT TO YOUR MOTHER THIS TIME. YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUT UNLESS YOU'RE WITH ME!" my dad added as he started dragging me. I managed to get free of his hand and replied at him "Dad I'm not a little girl anymore, I can make decisions my own decisions now! I know it was wrong to not tell you immediately about our relationship and I know you can't accept it easily. You said that you wanted to make me happy, dad this is my happiness. Just please stop this."._

_"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU TURNED MY DAUGHTER AGAINST ME!" my dad said as he punched Monty. He started strangling my boyfriend and I tried to stop him. When he finally stopped he turned around and did something that I didn't expect. Something he has never done before, something that hurt me so much, mostly emotionally__. When he turned around he slapped me. I stood there facing him for awhile. His face immediately changed from angry to regret. I burst into tears afterwards and I finally ran as fast as I can._

_"VANESSA! I'm sorry I didn't mean to... VANESSA!" my dad shouted as he tried to chase me. Right now I was emotionally hurt. After awhile I arrived at my mom's house and immediately rang the doorbell. My mom opened the door and saw me crying. "Vanessa what happened?" she asked as I hugged her and told her everything. I then went upstairs to continue crying and comfort myself. _

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

_Flashback switches back to Doof_

_I watched in horror as Vanessa ran in tears after I slapped her hard in the face. I wasn't myself until I finally realized what I have done. After awhile I then turned back to Monobrow's son and I immediately attacked him. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" I punched kicked him and he was just stopping my attacks, well not all of them Then Francis arrived and held me back. "Heinz stop it. Don't hurt Monty, just calm down." he said to me as I felt that tears were about to burst from my eyes. "OH WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I shouted as I fell down the ground crying out. _

_"C'mon get up. Let's go back to your place." Francis help me up and he then went to his son for awhile to talk. I could guess he was saying to him that he finally agrees to their relationship since I saw them hug. After that Carl joined us and the 3 of us went back to my place where we drank beer, well except Dr. Coconut , and let our emotions out. Actually I was the only one who was letting my emotions out for real the 2 of them are just emotional at the moment.  
_

_Flashback ends_

After that Perry joined us but just like Carl he just drank juice and he wasn't emotional like us. In fact he was the one that helped me go to my bed as I was to drunk to go there by myself. "Thank you Perry" I said as I passed out. I could guess that he was also helping Francis since he was drunk too after he helped me.

* * *

(Monty's POV)

I headed home worried about Vanessa. But I was also happy that my dad has finally accepted me and Vanessa's relationship although he did ground me since I disobeyed him for seeing Vanessa again. I laid down in my bed as I thought about the whole situation. I don't know if the situation got worse or it got better. I wonder where my dad went. After thinking about a few more things I fell asleep.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

After Perry showed us his flashback we hugged him. I can't believe this is happening when it's just about 6 days before the mission starts. I hope no more problems come up or this might affect the mission. Not much happened that night and we went to to bed as soon as we finished dinner. Normally me and Ferb would stay up late to chat with our girlfriends, but since they're grounded for the night and tomorrow, we can't. I thought about the mission and I got more nervous. I was thinking what I should do before we finally launch. I thought of how my friends, my family and especially how Isabella will react as soon as they find out about this.

Surely they would disagree about this. I thought of what would happen if I die up there, or if one of us die. I then thought of something, since there is no sure possibility that I would survive I have to do what I need to do. I need to propose to Isabella and marry her before I go up there so at least I could make her happy for a moment. I just hope she does accept since I'm going to fast about this. I also thought about what the consequences of what I will do, will be. At that moment I got more confused. I tried to sleep but I can't since the thought of my idea is preventing me from sleeping.

I was panicking at that time on what to do. I then thought of what Director Jones said _'Mental breakdown doesn't just mean going crazy...Mental breakdown involves you backing out of the mission, having emotional problems, fighting between the members and more... Anything that affects the mission is involved...'_. I then thought if I was in that situation. '_Panicking, poor decision making and I'm having problems, both mentally and emotionally, OH NO! I'm having a mental breakdown!' _ I then realized that I was indeed having a mental breakdown, just like when we were stuck in that island until Isabella reminded me of Ferb's map.

_'Okay Phineas, you can snap out of this, you're just tired. You are not having a mental breakdown, OK. Now sleep and by the time I wake up I will be back to normal, well kinda.'_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

As I was laying in my bed, trying to sleep, I could hear Phineas murmuring. I then thought what was he murmuring about something. Maybe he was planning about tomorrow or maybe he's dreaming since I can't make out if he's asleep or not. I then thought of what I will do for the last days before the mission. All this thinking about the mission really makes me nervous and scared and I can guess that the others are also in the same situation. No wonder the others are already having a mental breakdown. I really have to be careful and stay calm or else I could also be affected by this.

I then thought of Gretchen and how I wanted to spend my life with her. I then thought if what if I died on the asteroid or planet or whatever that is. What would happen to Gretchen. I then snapped out of that thought cause if I kept thinking of it I would completely succumb to mental breakdown. I closed my eyes and after awhile I finally fell asleep.

* * *

(Django's POV)

When I laid down on my bed I immediately grabbed my phone and text Adyson. Luckily her phone wasn't confiscated and we talked for awhile. After that I stared up to the ceiling and thought of the mission. Time flies so fast and it was just about 6 days before we start. I then thought of what was happening right now. Some of us are having mental breakdown and this doesn't look good. I was deep in thought about that when another thought suddenly came up. What if I died and this leaves Adyson heartbroken.

No, I can't let that happen. I don't want to die but most of all I don't want to leave Adyson behind. It would just hurt her if I died just after asking her to be my girlfriend. No! I don't want that to happen. I then realized, I was having a mental breakdown. _'Damn it Django! Snap out of this!'_ I thought to myself but it was too late since the idea has been stuck in my mind. I then thought of what should I do. I came up with two solutions but this makes it more complicated.

_'No, I can't back out now, I can't back out of the mission, I can't let Phineas and Ferb down! But I also can't break up with Adyson just after getting the girl of my dreams.'_ I thought of it as I shake my head. I need to come up with a solution. _'Django, don't think to fast. Get your answer after tomorrow. For now sleep.'_ I thought to myself, finally calming down. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I went up to my room immediately after dinner. I wanted to sleep early since I was so tired with all the running earlier today. But as soon as I laid down in my bed, I then suddenly thought of the mission. I got scared and nervous at the thought of dying. I then thought of what will happen if I died, what will happen to my family but most of all what will happen to Ginger. I can't leave her, I just can't. I knew immediately that I was starting to have a mental breakdown. I was confused at that moment but I said to myself _'Baljeet, don't come up with a decision yet, think it out first, you have tomorrow to think all about it. Find the solution for this complicated equation_.' I said to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

After dinner my dad talked to me. He was congratulating me for becoming a true man. He was practically crying because he was so proud of me. After that, I went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. I was dog tired after what happened earlier. All I wanted to do was sleep but I can't. I ended up thinking about the mission and our talk with Director Jones earlier. This made me think of millions of possibilities of what could happen before, during, and after the mission. Suddenly, I thought of Brigitte.

If I die in that piece of rock the size of the moon, what will happen. Just thinking of it was enough to make me panic and give me butterflies in my stomach. I told myself to relax and calm down. I needed sometime to think about this. Maybe by tomorrow I will have an answer about this problem. I can't believe I was having a mental breakdown.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

After dinner I went up immediately and laid down on my bed. I was so tired of what happened earlier. I immediately fell asleep and started dreaming immediately. I started dreaming of the mission and I was dreaming that we were already there. There was a lot of debris, but we did landed safely. There was a lot of commotion and many events were a blur. I was then called by Phineas to help him out, but debris caused by an eruption inside the asteroid suddenly appeared. All of us ran around and took whatever cover we can find. I was running when I fell on the ground. I stood up to see a rock, about the my size, heading towards me fast. I t hit me and immediately I blacked out.

But this wasn't the end of it, the dream switched back to earth and we were in a cemetery. "Guys what are you doing?" I asked as I saw all of them gathered in a gravestone that was just put there. I then saw Katie crying, actually everyone was crying but Katie was the one crying the most. I saw my brother, dad, and mom crying also. I then looked at the name inscribed on the gravestone, that was when i saw my name. "No, it can't be, I can't be dead!" I said. I then tried to touch some of them, trying to get their attention, but my body just passed through them.

"Guys, I'm here, C'mon I can't be dead yet! This isn't funny!" I shouted as tears started flowing from my eyes down to my cheek. They then separated and the dream shifted once more to Katie. She was in her room and all her things were a mess. She was also a mess, her hair was unruly, she had large eye-bags and she looked liked she was sick but she wasn't she was heartbroken. "Jerry...how could you leave me." she said as more tears fell from her eyes. "Katie i'm right here, see." I said as I tried to get her attention.

She then stood up and placed a chair in the middle of the room. "Katie, what are you doin?" I asked but I knew she can't hear me. She then grabbed a rope in one of her drawers and set it up. "No Katie, don't do this. Don't!" I shouted as tried to stop her but I was helpless. "Don't worry Jerry, I'm comin" She said as she placed the bowline on her neck. "DON'T! STOP IT! STOP!" I shouted trying to stop her but she knocked the chair and she hanged herself. "NO!" I shouted as I saw Katie's lifeless body hanging.

I then woke up sweating very much and I was thirsty. I went down to get water. After drinking a few glass of water and wiping my sweat off, I thought of my dream. _'No, it's just a dream, it won't happen.'_ I said to myself. I laid down on my bed once more but I can't seem to fall asleep anymore. I was awake the whole night and I didn't sleep at all. I was having a mental breakdown and it was bad! I had to find an answer to this predicament or else.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Mom and dad immediately made me go straight up to my room. They also confiscated my gadgets so I can't have any means of contacting my boyfriend or friends. I laid down in my bed thinking of what happened last night. Phineas and I did it for the first time and I was so happy to be his first and I was also happy that he was my first. I then thought of what I will do since I can't hang out with Phineas and Ferb until the next day. Maybe I'll just hang out with the girls and talk about our experiences, especially Brigitte's. I giggled at the thought of that. That must have hurt in her case, but I'm really in no position to judge. Pinky went up my bed and slept beside me. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep where I went straight to Phineasland.

* * *

**Finally I finished it. I was not motivated to do this so it took longer than expected. I hope you guys continue sharing and supporting this story of mine. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you Major Francis Monogram!**

**Monogram: Just call me Major Monogram okay.**

**Me: Whatever, just do it.**

**Monogram: Read and Review Please! **

**Me: Nice one!**

**Monogram: You know I haven't done this since... THE ACADEMY..(Music)**


	22. Chapter 21: Troubled Times (part 1)

**Okay it's been more than 3 weeks and I said I will post a new chapter, and here it is. I'm sorry that I posted a little late but I had to do some Christmas shopping with my family. Anyway, I will post another one soon enough. Keep posted cause more will come. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up this morning with a headache. All those thoughts last night really made an impact. As of right now it's 11:00 and I haven't woke up this late since last week. I went to the bathroom and washed up. I looked at the mirror and I saw my face. My eye-bags were really obvious. After washing up I went back to my room to change clothes and after that I went downstairs. There, I saw Ferb sitting on the couch. He looked at me with a slight hint of worry. "I'm fine Ferb, I just didn't sleep well last night hehe." I said to him. But truthfully, I am not okay, I don't know if I should tell him or not that I'm having a mental breakdown.

Mom then greeted me and asked me why I woke up late and I just replied the same thing I said to Ferb. After watching TV for awhile we had lunch and, Ferb and I went to the mall to meet with the others. When we got there ,we saw all of them with shades and Jerry seems to be sleeping. It was unusual for them to be wearing those, well except for Jerry since he wears shades all the time. "Uh guys, why are you wearing shades? Well except for you Jer since you wear shades all the time." I asked and immediately they took it off and we saw their huge eye-bags.

"Didn't seep well last night I see." I said and Django said " We can see that you haven't slept well last night also.". We then sat down next to Jerry who still was sleeping. "Jerry didn't sleep that well last night also?" I asked. " I think he didn't sleep at all." Baljeet said and Buford hit the table and immediately Jerry woke up. Me and Ferb then saw that Jerry's eyes were red and his eye-bags were larger than the rest of us, except Ferb who managed to sleep well. "Huh, what happened?! Did the rock hit already?!" Jerry asked.

" No Jerry, the mission hasn't even started." Ferb said. " Sorry guys, I just didn't sleep well no, I didn't sleep at all last night. Nightmares kept me up all night." Jerry replied to us. " I guess all of us are really stress about the mission. So anyone of you having problems already?" I asked. All of them just nodded and I didn't ask another question.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Today is such a bore. I'm stuck inside my house and I can't even go out to my own backyard. My parents confiscated all my gadgets and banned me from using the computer. All I can do was read books, watch TV, and lay down on my bed. When my parents said that I'm grounded, they really went overboard on this one. I wish the day ends fast cause I can't do much here and I want to see Phineas already.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

It seems all the guys are starting to have mental breakdown. I can't let that happen since I'm the only one here that seems to be fine... for now. I started thinking of a way to get the guys to snap out of their problems, especially if it involves Phineas. I don't want him to go through that mental breakdown again. I can still remember the last time he had to go through that. I then thought of an idea that might just work. "Hey guys let's go back to our backyard and build something." I said and all of them looked at me. " What do you have in mind Ferb?" Phineas asked me. "Let's go back and I'll show you." I said and I got up and all of them followed me.

We went back to the backyard and I got out one of our blueprints. "Okay, here's what we're building for today." I showed them the blueprints for a Happy Place house. Usually Phineas would do the talking but seeing his situation I took over. " Great idea Ferb, since all of us our stressed out due to the mission we can relax and relieve ourselves with this." Phineas said while the other guys just weakly said "yehey!". I just hope we can build this properly since the guys look out of took all afternoon to finish this which would usually just take an hour or so but since the guys are not their selves it longer. I had to keep an eye on everyone, during the whole time.

Irving joined us after awhile and I think he's not that good yet since he looked like he just got into a fight. Phineas, Irving and Django did fine, while Baljeet managed to fall a few times. I had to guide Buford in handling the tools since he kept doing it wrong, while Jerry was the worse. He works on something then after awhile he falls asleep in the middle of it and every time I wake him up he says he's not sleeping and he's just resting his eyes. I had to push or pull him sometimes to get him out of dangerous areas and a few times I even catch him when he fell. It was like I was guiding toddlers and it was tiring work.

" Great job everyone so let's go in and have a nice relaxing and happy time." I said as we got inside. We got in ad went in to individual rooms, but immediately something went wrong. When I pressed the button in my room it malfunctioned immediately and I could hear the others running and shouting. " Ferb the buttons in our rooms are not working except in Jerry's." Phineas barged in with a scared face. I could see the others running for their lives and Phineas said " But the problem is that the button in Jerry's room is a self - destruct button!". With that me and Phineas ran outside to join the others as the house exploded.

Good thing mom and dad wasn't home at this time or else we could have been in more serious trouble. " It looks like you guys can't even build properly with your situation." I said. After that the guys went back to their houses, well except Buford who had to carry Jerry, who fell asleep again, to his house before going home. Nothing much happened that night and me and Phineas immediately went to bed after dinner. I was about to fall asleep when Phineas called my attention. "Hey Ferb i just wanted to ask you something." he said.

"What is it?" I asked and he replied " Aren't you bothered about the mission.". "Of course I'm bothered but I don't let it bother me too much. I can see that you guys are bothered very badly." I said. " How do you keep yourself this calm bro?" Phineas asked and I replied " I just keep myself thinking everything is alright and if I do get to the limit I just find my happy place.". "Happy place?" Phineas asked me. "Yeah, happy place, you know just think of something that will make your worries go away. You should just keep calm and remove those negative thoughts." I said.

" Okay, When did you become a psychologist?" Phineas jokingly asked. "Since our recruitment in this mission. Now go to sleep man, you need it. Isabella will think your ugly if you keep sleeping this late." I jokingly said earning a leer from my brother. " Goodnight bro." Phineas said and I replied the same. Phineas fell asleep after that. I'm sure that I managed to calm him for this time. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang.

* * *

(Django's POV)

As soon as I finished dinner, I immediately went upstairs and laid down on my bed. I was thinking of what am I going to do, I still haven't made up my mind and right now my head hurts more than yesterday. I then decided to call the only guy that seems to be fine among us guys. I picked up my cellphone and dialed Ferb's number. Ferb immediately answered and I also immediately asked him for help. "Hey Ferb, sorry for bothering you this late but could you help me? I need advice about something." I said.

I could tell that he was about to sleep when I called him. " Explain in details your problem." Ferb said and with that I explained to him my predicament. "Django you are overreacting, You know it's too late back out of the mission now. Plus if you live through this mission you will come back to something. Even if you die at least you made Adyson happy even for awhile. Just get the thought out of your head. Think of happy thoughts." Ferb said. Although his advice wasn't really reassuring but it did help me. "Thanks, Ferb" I said as I hang up my phone.

I then laid down on my bed again thinking on what Ferb just told me. Maybe he's right but nothing's impossible. But after awhile I finally decided. I will take the mission and I will try, no, I will keep myself alive for Adyson, and for myself. I then felt sleepy and I yawned as my eyes closed. I wonder what should I do together with Adyson tomorrow. Before I could finally sleep I suddenly thought of something that I shouldn't have. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I couldn't sleep at all and it's not because of insomnia or mental breakdown, but because of my friends calling me for advice. Right now I'm trying to give advice to Irving. Django, Baljeet, Buford and Jerry called before and also asked for help. Unlike them, Irving's problem is very different and it took me awhile to give him proper advice. After that I waited for 10 minutes to see if there is someone who will call but luckily no one did. I can finally rest and I hope that I manage to snap the guys out of their situation cause I don't like more trouble.

* * *

_The next day..._

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up the usual time feeling good. I checked myself on the mirror to see that my eye-bags aren't that big anymore and I prepared myself for the day. I decided I would take Isabella to the amusement park since we haven't gone there yet as a couple of course. I saw Ferb eating downstairs and I joined him. " Good morning dear, you seem to be in a good mood today Phineas, unlike yesterday." Mom greeted me as I sat down to eat breakfast. "Well I could finally see Isabella after the incident. hehe." I said nervously as my mom giggled. "Please don't remind me of that dear, now eat your breakfast so you can meet your girlfriend early."

After me and Ferb ate our breakfast we went upstairs to get ready. " Hey Ferb where are taking Gretchen?" I asked. "Well I'm gonna take her to a romantic cruise." Ferb said, bringing out two tickets, not just ordinary tickets but lifetime tickets for the most expensive cruise in Danville. "How did you get those, even for someone like you it's impossible to get." I said as I looked at the unbelievable. "Well I had help." Ferb said with a grin.

* * *

_Meanwhile in O.W.C.A main base yesterday..._

(Jones' POV)

I started preparing to do the guys' request, starting with small ones. I received a call from Ferb this morning. he told me give him the lifetime cruise tickets already. This was suppose to be after the mission not before but since this is just a small thing compared to the other requests he made, I did it. "Layla, call the company that owns this cruise liner and order 2 lifetime tickets." I said to my secretary. "Umm sir, I don't think they sell lifetime tickets." Layla said to me. "Just make it happen." I replied irritatedly. The request they made our outrageous and I don't even know how to make the big ones happen.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I picked up my phone and texted Isabella to get ready. " Wish me luck bro." I said to Ferb and he gave me a thumbs-up as usual. Perry also gave me a thumbs-up before going through the secret entrance in the hall. I went downstairs and dad and mom greeted me. "Dear don't get in trouble again and please don't do it again." my mom gave me a serious look. I gave her a reassuring look and dad gave me a thumbs-up like Ferb before I headed outside.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

After getting ready I picked up my phone to call Gretchen. But as I was about to call her she called me first. "Hello beautiful" I greeted her and I could hear her giggling through the phone. " Hey handsome, Whatcha doin'?" Gretchen replied using Isabella's catchphrase. I could tell that by now Isabella must have felt a disturbance.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was getting ready for me and Phineas' date since he just texted me to get ready. I then felt a disturbance that someone was using my catchphrase. I hate it when someone other than me uses my catchphrase. After taking a shower and putting on a dress and make - up, I went downstairs to wait for Phineas. My dad was downstairs and I could tell he is also expecting Phineas. " Isa remember, you cannot do that again until you graduate college." my dad said to me. " You and mom already told me many times dad, I get it." I replied.

Then I suddenly saw what was next to him, his gun again. "DAD! Put that thing away! Your gonna scare Phineas again!" I said as I pointed to his gun. "Oh no worries, I'm not gonna shoot him, I'm just gonna warn him." My dad said grabbing his gun. Then the doorbell rang and I immediately opened the door to see Phineas. "Hi Isabella, you look as beautiful as ever. This is for you by the way." Phineas said giving me a bouquet of flowers and I blush. "Thanks Phineas, you look handsome as always." I said and this time it made him blush.

My mom suddenly interrupted and took my bouquet of flowers. " Phineas just one thing, I don't want you and Isa doing it again until then okay." my mom said and Phineas said yes. After that it was my dad's turn and this time I could see Phineas backing out a little and his face was now showing fear. "Okay Phineas, just a warning, if you ever do something like that again, unless of course you guys are married or something, I will shoot you." my dad said showing his gun. "Yy-y-yes s-sir." Phineas managed to speak. "DAD!" I said to my dad facing him with an angry expression.

" Okay you guys have fun now, but not that kind of fun if you know what I mean, and Phineas bring her back before dinner okay." my dad said before closing the door. "You okay." I asked Phineas who seemed to be calming down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Phineas said as I grabbed his arm and we went to the amusement park.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I was so excited, Django is taking me out for another date. He didn't say where we were going though. I started preparing for our date and when I finally finished I went downstairs. " Honey, remember what I told you." my dad said. "Yes dad, I won't do it again until I'm married." I answered irritatedly. Just then the doorbell rang and I immediately ran to the door to open it. I was expecting Django but when I opened the door it was not him. " Hey Ady! Long time no see." the guy in front of me greeted me.

" Uh nice to meet you, uh do I know you?" I asked him and he chuckled. He looked familiar to me but I can't fully recognize him. " It really has been a long time since we saw each other. It's me, David." he said and I immediately recognized my best friend before I moved to Danville. "David! oOh it's been a long time!" I immediately hugged him and he hugged me back. " Uh who are you young man?" I turned around to see my dad and mom standing with a serious look. " Mom, Dad, it's David, you know my best friend before we moved in to Danville." I said and their expression immediately changed.

" Hello Mr and Mrs. Sweetwater, long time no see." David greeted my parents. "Oh man, I'm so sorry for not recognizing you." my mom said. " Come in, come in, my you've grown into a handsome lad." my dad said as we went back to the living room. Me and David catched up for awhile until the doorbell rang again. I answered the door and it was Django this time. " Hi Adyson, I'm sorry I was a little late." Django said and then he gave me a rose. "Oh Django your so sweet." I took the rose and gave him a kiss. " So you ready to go?" Django asked him.

" You know if you were here earlier you would look good together with Adyson, not that I'm saying Adyson and Django don't look good together." I heard my dad talking and what he said was terrible, and what was more Django heard it. " Uh Ady, who is your dad talking to?" Django asked but before I could answer David called me. " Ady, I see this is Django, your boyfriend." David said approaching us. " Hi I'm David, Adyson's best friend before her family moved here in Danville." David said as he reached out Django's hand for a hand shake.

" Uh, Nice to meet you David." Django said as he shaked hands with David. At that moment my dad went out and greeted Django. I gave him a death glare and I think he knew what I was talking about cause he had a 'I'm sorry' face. " Okay Django, let's go." I said and I managed to snap him out. We were a block away already when Django asked " So, how long have you been friends with him.". This is not good.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I felt something when I shook hands with David. I saw in his eyes something not good and I could feel he is also in love with Adyson. I feel uncomfortable with him. He knows Adyson since she was a kid and I only knew her when Isabella and her troops helped Phineas and Ferb one day. I don't like him, and I admit I'm kinda jelous especially since I heard what Mr. Sweetwater said. Just as I thought, I shouldn't thought that thought last night.

* * *

(David's POV)

When I heard that Adyson had a boyfriend I was downhearted. But all is not too late, after all as they say, when you want something you gotta fight for it and that is just what I'm gonna do. _' Prepare yourself Django Brown, I'm gonna get Ady from you one way or another.'_ I thought to myself as I left Adyson's house.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I heed Ferb's advice although it was quite confusing and hard but I think it work out well. I managed to have a good night's sleep and my eyes isn't that bad anymore. I took Katie out for a date and we had a romantic time together. When I got home I was full of kiss marks and because of this Jonathan made fun of me. I joined him in watching TV and I thought to myself that I was fine once more, that is until the scene in the movie that my brother is watching changed.

"What the hell is going on?" I said seeing that the situation was kinda similar to my dream. " Oh this is the sad part, this is were the girl commits suicide because of depression." my brother said and immediately I was gripped with fear once more and I started remembering the nightmares. " No don't do it!" I said as the girl killed herself. " Dude, it's just a movie, and when did you get affected by this kind of stuff?" my brother said as I started imagining that the girl was Katie.

" Change the channel! Change the fucking channel!" I said to him as I covered my eyes. " Okay, okay, geez. What the hell is going on with you? Good thing mom and dad went away for awhile and won't be coming back until the next day after tomorrow. You know mom still doesn't like us men swearing." Jonathan said as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel. I slowly uncovered my eyes as Jonathan changed the channel to the news. "Woah, what a relief." I said as I thought it clear already.

But in fact it got a lot worse. " For the next story, we hear a very sad one. A girl committed suicide after her boyfriend died because of cancer." the news reporter said and once more I had a mental breakdown. "Change it again! Change the fucking channel again!" I shouted at him. Jonathan looked at me weird and worriedly as he changed the channel once more. But like again it was still the same. " I can't take it anymore!" I shouted as I ran upstairs to my room.

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

" What's the matter with him?" I asked myself as Jerry ran upstairs shouting. Jerry was weird and I know it but this time he was a lot weirder than usual. Is he on meth or something? Is he doing drugs. I didn't know he was affected by those kinds of things. I should learn more about my brother. Sometimes I wonder if I should make him go to a psychologist. I then changed the channel once more.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I was having mental breakdown once more and it was worse than before. This was not good at all. I kept trying to tell myself to heed Ferb's advice that everything's just gonna be fine, but this time it doesn't seem to be working. In all of my confusion I managed to slip and fall unconscious on the floor. But the nightmares didn't stop haunting me. I saw Katie killing herself after I died in so many ways. After awhile I woke up sweating and shaking uncontrollably. My throat was dry and I was very thirsty at the moment.

I went downstairs to drink water and I saw Jonathan sleeping in the couch again. I went back to my room and changed my clothes. I then sat at my bed and tried to think but my imagination won't stop. " I can't take this anymore." I said to myself as I started crying. " I'm so sorry Katie, I'm so sorry!" I said as I cried some more. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

Today was fantastic, me and Jerry spent a romantic time together. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm gonna surprise him with a special present I made myself. I laid down on my bed with the present beside me. It was a beautiful picture frame with our picture in it. Oh I can't wait to give this to him. I already have one anyway. I fell asleep knowing that Jerry would always be with me.

* * *

**Okay the next chapter is gonna be posted soon. I don't know how soon cause I'm still busy with the holidays helping out my family. Thank you for all the support. For promotional advertisement, I give you the one and only Santa Claus.**

**Santa: Ho Ho Ho! Please read and review! A late Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Me: Thanks Santa!**

**Santa: Don't mention it. Now were are my milk and cookies?**


	23. Chapter 22: Troubled Times (part 2)

**Finished at last! Chapter 22 is here! Please keep supporting my story. I'm gonna post the next chapter tomorrow. Happy New Year everybody! and for the first time I'm ot the one that's gonna do the disclaimer. I present to you Phineas. I'm also gonna do the promotional advertisement with the disclaimer.**

**Me: Okay Phineas, do your thing.**

**Phineas: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 own is his OCs, one of them is Jerry . He does not own anything about me and Ferb, all rights go to Disney, specifically ****Jeff "Swampy" Marsh** and **Dan Povenmire**

**Me: Wonderful!**

**Phineas: Thanks, now can you help me. The story tells that I should-**

**Me: DON"T! Stop talking man! No spoilers!**

**Phineas: Oh sorry, continue with the story.**

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I was hurrying to Ginger's house for my date with Ginger. I am going to take her to a fancy restaurant and I was already 5 minutes late. I arrived there and I immediately rang the doorbell. "Baljeet, your here." Ginger greeted me and gave me a kiss. Mrs. Hirano talked to me and it only made me nervous a bit but when it came to Mr. Hirano I almost fainted. After that me and Ginger went our way. " So Baljeet, where are you taking me?" Ginger asked.

" Oh just in one of the most beautiful and best restaurants in town." I said. When we arrived there we met someone unexpected. " Buford!" "Baljeet!" me and Buford said as we saw each other. Briggite and Ginger did the same. There was a long awkward silence until I said something that I shouldn't have. " Hey, what about a double date since we're going in the same restaurant anyway." I said and immediately I mentally face palmed myself and Buford gave me a glare that if glares could kill I would have been dead.

" Great idea Baljeet." Ginger and Briggite said. "Jinx!" They said at each other simultaneously and they giggled as we got in. " If this goes wrong like the rest, you are so dead to me!" Buford said to me which made me gulp. We got a table immediately and settled down and ordered our food. After awhile, the girls started talking while me and Buford just stayed silent. That was until we were dragged in. "You know, I wonder if Buford and Baljeet were gone?" Ginger asked and this grabbed me and Buford's attention

" Oh, that would be so horrible, I can never live without Buford." Briggite said as he hugged Buford. "Yeah me too, Baljeet is the world to me." Ginger said as she hugged my arm and kissed me on the cheek. The topic was the same until the end of the date. Ginger was saying goodbye to Briggite when Buford approached me. " Jeet, First you just made my mind complicated because of this, well not really you but you get the point. Second, I hope this didn't bother you much. I can handle this but I know you." Buford patted me.

" Oh by the way here's for earlier." Buford said as he once more approached me and gave me quick punch in the belly which made me drop to my knees for awhile. We said goodbye to Buford and Briggite. I walked Ginger to her house and when we arrived there we noticed a shooting star, well Ginger noticed it first. "Oh Baljeet, a shooting star! Let's make a wish." Ginger said as she closed her eyes. After awhile she opened her eyes again and I asked her " What did you wish for?". " I wished that you would always be with me, that we will be together forever." Ginger said as she looked at my eyes and placed her hands on the back of my neck.

What she just said made me more uncomfortable. Throughout dinner and the walk to her house, I kept saying to myself to stay calm, remember Ferb's advice and everything's gonna be fine. What she said next was more troubling. "Hey I just remembered I had a dream the other day and it involves you. You were going to an asteroid or something and you were gonna save the planet, but you died, oh it was a horrible nightmare." Ginger said with a scared face. But nothing much scared me as what I just heard, cause the mission part is exactly what I'm gonna do.

" Baljeet if that were true I would be so heart broken if I lose you." Ginger said as she got her face closer to mine. Eventually our lips touched and we kissed passionately for awhile. We then said goodbye to each other and I walked to my house. All throughout the walk I kept thinking on what to do. Even as I entered my house and greeted my mom and dad, the thought was still in my head. As I laid down on my bed the thought still bothered me and this time it was much worse. I can't sleep cause the thought was still in my head.

I was having mental breakdown once more and this has to be the worse yet. After awhile I got up, sweating and all, and I finally made up my mind. _' They can call me a weakling, a coward or something even worse but I'm not gonna do it anymore! I'm backing out of the mission!'_ I thought to myself as I changed my clothes and drank some water and then got some sleeping pills cause I still can't sleep.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

I hope Baljeet didn't get affected that much with what the girls talked about. Briggite talked about it on our way to her house. Although I was affected I managed to take it. I hope he doesn't let it bother him that much and he should just forget about it. I managed to do this cause Ferb taught me how to do it. I hope he doesn't decide to back out like the nerd he is cause I'll be really mad if he does. I won't admit it fully but Baljeet is the best and closest friend of mine and I don't know what I will be without him.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Gretchen loved my surprise for her and we spent all day enjoying ourselves. When I got home not only was I tired but I was also full of kiss marks. " So I see we had the same day." Phineas said to me. I turned to where he is and he was full of kiss marks also. "Tunnel of love?" I asked him. "With a hint of Ferris Wheel" Phineas said and we both chuckled. Me and Ferb cleaned up ourselves and then sat down for dinner. After that we went upstairs and prepared for bed. So far everything was good for us.

Perry entered through his secret entrance and we greeted him. " How was your day Perry." Phineas asked him and although he just said krrrrrr, we understood what he meant. Perry has been busy lately trying to help Dr. D's problem with Vanessa. He then jumped into Phineas' bed and laid down beside him, while Phineas patted him. We finally accepted the fact that Perry has been a secret agent for a long time since we were kids. Although we don't know what will happen as soon as we finish this mission but I could tell that Perry would be part of our projects more often.

" So bro, what shall we do tomorrow?" Phineas asked me. " Hmmm, I don't know." I answered. After that there was a long moment of silence until Phineas spoke again " Nah, let's decide tomorrow. Good Night Ferb!". With that, I turned off the lights and closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I laid down on my bed and I kept thinking on what just happened today. David, that guy just gives me the creeps. I could feel something coming up and it won't only be that's gonna be affected and it's not only my problem but everyone's gonna be dragged in. I knew I shouldn't have jinxed the moment. I then tossed around for awhile until I finally managed to sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up the usual time but something was different. I could hear pitter-patter and with that I looked outside to see that it was raining. "Oh man! Ferb please tell me the rain will die down soon." I said as I looked back at my brother who was holding a cup of joe with Perry beside him. " Nope, the weatherman said it's gonna rain all day." Ferb said taking a sip of his coffee after. " Well it's time to find a project suitable for this weather." I said as I looked back outside. " Right" Ferb replied as he finished his coffee.

Perry then wore his fedora and said goodbye as he went into his secret lair again. " Come on bro, let's go down and eat breakfast." Ferb said as both of us went downstairs and sat at the table. After breakfast me and Ferb went upstairs and prepared for the day and after that we headed downstairs to begin planning for the day. " Hey Ferb, should we call the others or something?" I asked my brother who just brought with him a huge pile of blueprints. " Nah, they'll come over eventually." Ferb said and with that we started scanning through our blueprints.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

After I had breakfast I immediately prepared to meet Jerry. I texted him to meet me at Steam Noir **( The coffee shop where Monty and Vanessa had their first date during the episode Sipping with the enemy.)**. I then went downstairs where my mom and dad, especially my dad, reminded me once more to not do anything that they don't approve of. I went outside carrying an umbrella and the picture frame with me and Jerry's picture during the dance that I made myself. Oh I can't wait to give this to him.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I woke up to the sound of pitter-pattering and my cellphone receiving a message. My eyes were still worn out from all the crying I did last night. I checked my phone to see who texted me and my heart immediately ached as soon as I saw who it was. Katie wanted me to meet her at Steam Noir and she had a surprise for me. I didn't reply and I just went to the bathroom and took a shower and after that I put on my usual attire except I didn't wore my shades. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen to eat some toast.

" Looks like somebody is in a hurry." Jonathan said to me as he was eating cereal. I didn't say anything but as soon as the toast were done I ate it and drank water and I didn't bother to talk to my brother. " I'll be back by dinner." I just said to him as I put my hoodie on and went outside.

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

Something was odd with my brother since last night. Well last night was just weird but this morning was just too weird. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his shades which he always does when goes out. I should check his room if he has drugs or something. But I had the feeling that this was personal. I better talk to him as soon as he gets home. I then heard beeping sounds and I then looked at the microwave, my burrito is burning. " Oh o, my burrito!" I shouted as I approached the microwave in order to save my precious food.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Me and Baljeet met up as we were walking towards Dinnerbell and Ferb's house. I looked at him a few times and I could see something is bothering him. " Hey nerd, something bothering you?" I asked and I immediately snapped him out of a trance. " Oh, uh nothing Buford, nothing." he said as he looked at me with a weak smile. I could feel he has something to say but he doesn't want to say it yet. How do I know this kinds of things, well if you're a bully you get to know a lot of stuff.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

Buford seems to know that I'm hiding something. He'll know it anyway eventually, as soon as we arrived at Phineas and Ferb's house. I just hope he doesn't beat me up or something but even so, nothing will change my mind.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was heading towards Phineas and Ferb's house when my phone suddenly rang. " Hello?" I answered it. " Hey Django are you doing anything?" Adyson asked me. " No, why?" I replied to my girlfriend. " You wanna come over?" she asked. " Sure, but I'm gonna check on Phineas and Ferb first, ok." I said. " Sure, see you soon my love." and with that the call ended. I then kept walking towards Phineas and Ferb's house.

* * *

(Irving's POV)

I was heading towards my heroes, Phineas and Ferb's house to see if there is a new adventure. As I was walking I passed by Adyson's house. I then bumped into some guy was heading towards Adyson's house. " Oh sorry, didn't see you there." I said. " I'm sorry too, I guess this rain makes it hard to see." the guy said to me. " I haven't seen you before, are you a friend of Adyson or something?" I asked and he chuckled before replying. " I'm Adyson's childhood best friend and I'll be staying in Danville for the summer. The name is David, nice to meet you." he said as he brought his hand out.

" Nice to meet you David, my name is Irving, I'm also one of Adyson's friend." I said as I shook his hands. " David! and... Irving?" we looked towards Adyson who just opened her door and taking an umbrella with her she approached us. "Hi Ady" David greeted her and both of them hugged each other, much to my surprise he used the nickname Django gave Adyson. " Your here come in, uh Irving are you also gonna come in?" Adyson switched her attention to me. "Oh me, no I'm heading out to Phineas and Ferb's house." I said.

" Good, cause dad doesn't want you here since the last time you entered here was... a mess" Adyson said. " See ya Irving." David said to me as he and Adyson went inside. I was about to continue walking toward's my heroes' house when Adyson shouted to me. " Irving could you please tell Django I said hi." she said and I just gave her a thumbs - up and went my way. That David guy looked like he was out to get Adyson or something. Not my problem though.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I was nearing the coffee shop when I saw Katie there waiting for me. Jerry! Your here!" she greeted me and hugged me. " Let's go somewhere dry, the place is closed for today. The rain is getting heavier and your jacket isn't stopping you from getting wet." she said. But I didn't budge, and she looked back at me with a confused face. There was no one around us and there weren't even vehicles around us. " Oh well, I'll just give it to you right now cause you might be busy." she said as she brought out a beautiful picture frame with our picture during the dance. " Tada! Isn't it beautiful I made it myself." she said.

My heart started to break when I saw what she did. But I have to do this, after all it's better to break her heart now rather than break her heart later and push her into the point where she will kill herself. I know I sound pretty weird but it can happen. " Umm, katie I..." I was cut off by Katie. " You can put this anywhere in your room. So you can always see our best time together." she said. " Katie please listen to me, I..." once more she cut me off. " Don't worry I also made one for myself so this is yours." she kept talking.

I finally had enough and I said out loud " I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!". With that, she stopped talking and looked at me. " What?" she asked with a hint of fear already in her face. I took a deep breath and said " Katie, I'm sorry but... I...I'm breaking up with you.". Katie's face was shocked and I could see tears forming in her eyes. " Uh, this must be a joke right Jerry? It's gotta be a joke." she said as she looked at me in the eye but I didn't say anything. " Jerry, why? Why are doing this, tell me?" she asked as tears started flowing from her eyes.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry Katie, you wouldn't understand." I said as tears started forming in my eyes. There was a moment of silence until Katie dropped her umbrella and after that the picture frame. The sound of thunder and of shattering glass was heard around us. Katie stood there for awhile with tears flowing from her eyes and I just looked at the ground while I cry. Katie then ran off crying leaving a shattered and now wet picture frame and her umbrella. I could hear her crying. My heart was broken into thousands of pieces.

I stood there looking at the picture frame, and at the same time I was crying. I then approached the wall of the nearby building and I punched it as hard as I can. My punch caused small crack and breaking my hand in the process. My hand was bleeding but the pain doesn't compare to the pain my heart is feeling right now. " Katie I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shouted as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. I kept shouting as the rain poured harder. I fell down in pain, pain of breaking the one I love the most.

* * *

( Ferb's POV)

We still haven't decided on what to do today when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Buford, Baljeet and Django. "Yo, so what are you guys doing today?" Buford asked as I motioned for them to come in. " We haven't decided yet, why don't you guys help." Phineas said as all of us gathered in the living room. I was about to sit down when the doorbell rang again. I got up again to open the door and this time it was Irving. " Hi Ferb may I come in?" Irving greeted me as I motioned him to come in.

We went to the living room and sat down. " So are all of us are here except Jerry?" Phineas asked and I just gave my brother a thumbs - up. " So guys here's what.." Phineas was explaining when Baljeet interrupted. "I'm quiting the mission." he said. What he just said was as clear as the sound of thunder and there was a moment of silence until I broke it. " Come again?" I asked as I didn't want to believe what he just said. " Call me a wimp or a loser or a coward or even something worse than Irving, but I'm quitting the mission and that's final." Baljeet said.

There was another long silence until Phineas, and Buford stood up and shouted at Baljeet. " What do you mean you're quitting from the mission!" both of them simultaneously said. " I'm sorry, but I will not like to leave my girlfriend and family behind." Baljeet said and then Buford picked him up by the collar and pushed against the wall. " You coward, aren't you ashamed of yourself! Jeet it's just 4 days till the mission and you're quitting! You swore an oath to Phineas and Ferb and now you're breaking it! You're worse than what's worse than Irving!" Buford said as he punched Baljeet.

Me, Django and Irving were pulling Buford away while Phineas was pushing him away from Baljeet which we managed to do. Good thing mom and dad just left awhile ago or else this could have been a lot worse. " I'm sorry Phineas, Ferb but I can't do it ." Baljeet said. " Jeet what about the advice I gave you? Didn't it work?" I asked him. " Just because of last night you do this, think more about it!" Buford angrily said to Baljeet. "What happened last night?" Phineas asked and Buford explained to us.

After the explanation things calmed down for a bit until Baljeet broke it. " I'm sorry but you don't know what I'm going through." Baljeet said. " You think we don't know, you think we don't know, Baljeet we're going through the same experience. Do you think we're not afraid to die, do you think we don't care about leaving our families, our love ones, our girlfriends, we are going through the same thing!" Buford exclaimed as he once more approached Baljeet. This time Baljeet was ready to fight but we stopped them before they rumble. Baljeet than left and walked out the door.

After that all of us sat down and there was a long moment of silence. I could see in Buford's face that his disappointed big time and after that he also left. Me and Phineas were trying to analyze what just happened. After awhile the doorbell rang again. Irving immediately opened the door. " It's Jerry! and his hand is bleeding!" Irving shouted like a little girl. "Calm down it's just broken, sheesh man up Irving." Jerry said as he entered the house. He was wet from the rain and he wasn't wearing his shades.

His eyes were weary, probably from crying since it's obvious. He was carrying with him a umbrella and a broken picture frame with a picture that I can't seem to make out. " Hey, can you patch me up and give me one of those heal pills I designed." Jerry said and immediately I went to get our first aid kit and patched up Jerry and gave him a heal pill. Jerry designed the heal pill while me and Phineas created it, basically it's a pill that heals your body of sickness and injury of any kind and it can even help regenerate lost body parts, but to do so you have to drink one pill a day until you finally recover.

In the case of Jerry one heal pill is good enough." So how did you get injured?" Phineas asked. "Punched a wall." Jerry replied and we looked at him with confused faces. "Why did you punch a wall?" Phineas asked once more while I took the picture frame and saw that the picture was Jerry and Katie during the dance. "I don't want to talk about it." Jerry said as Phineas was done patching him up. I immediately knew what happened but I didn't know the exact details. " Oh by the way, I met Buford on the way and it seems he and baljeet are having problems." Jerry said.

" I'm going now, oh and by the way, give this 2 back to Katie. See ya" Jerry said as he was about go out but I stopped him. " Jer, what really happened, tell me." I asked and I could see that he realized that I know. The others just gave confused looks. " What do you mean Ferb?" Jerry said trying to go out but I blocked him. " Tell me, what did you do?" I asked more demanding this time. " I don't want to talk about it."

At that moment Phineas and Django's cellphones, heck even Irving's rang. My cellphone rang shortly and I answered it but I still blocked Jerry so he wouldn't go until he tells us. "What!" Phineas, Django, and Irving shouted simultaneously and then looked at Jerry. " Hey Ferb what the hell is going on with Jerry!? Katie's in my house crying cause Jerry broke up with her!" Gretchen said to me immediately. "Don't worry I'll find out, his here in our house. I'll see ya later." I said and then I hang up my phone.

" Jerry, why did you brake up with Katie?" Phineas asked. " I don't want to talk about it." Jerry said as he tried to get past me. " Ferb, let me go, I don't want to talk about it." Jerry said as I noticed his voice more demanding. " No, not until you tell us why did you break up with Katie." I said. What he did next caught me by surprise, he picked me up by my collar and pushed me on the wall just like Buford did with Baljeet earlier. " Jerry let go!" Phineas said as he, Django, and Irving tried to pull him away.

" You want to know why, you want to know why!" Jerry said as he let go of me. " I did it because I couldn't take it anymore! I kept having nightmares of Katie killing herself because I died on that stupid fucking rock! I did it because I never broke a promise! Don't you understand! I did it because I won't let you and Phineas down! I said I will never let you down and I' won't start now. Your fucking advices are not helping me Ferb! " Jerry said out loud. Me and the others were taken back at what he said. " I'm sorry, I just need a time off." he said as he left our house.

" Okay, seems like 3 more were added, who's gonna be next" Django said with sadness in his voice. Then the 3 of us looked at Irving who was no in fetal position sucking on his thumb. " Make that 4." Phineas said. Irving then stopped sucking his thumb and said to Django " Oh almost forgot, Django, Adyson said hi.". " Wait how did you see Adyson?" Django asked. " Well I was passing by Adyson's house when I bumped into her childhood best friend David and then she went out and you get it." Irving said and both me and Phineas looked at Django who's reaction has now changed. "What David is there!" Django asked.

" Well yeah and you know he looked like..." but before Irving could finish Django dashed off outside in the rain. "Oh well, back to mental breakdown." Irving said and with that Irving got back to his position earlier. I then looked at Phineas and I said " Make it 5". Both of us then fell down in defeat, this is not good. Phineas then stood up and opened the door. " Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm gonna check on Katie, Isabella and the girls, are headed to Gretchen's house, what about you?" Phineas said.

" I'm gonna stay here and watch over Irving, and contact someone." I said and with that Phineas left leaving me with a Irving in fetal position sucking on his thumb and rocking back and forth. I then stood up and got my cellphone again. _' He's not going to like this.'_ I said to myself as I contacted Director Jones.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I just got back to O.W.C.A main base to find out it was raining. As I arrived my secretary greeted me. I got to my office and sat down. "Hmmm let's see, it's raining in summer, in Nevada. Hmmmm, just perfect, within let's see..." I said as looked my watched to see what time is it and predict something. "In about 30 seconds someone will call, telling either, A. The team for the mission has more mental breakdown or B. my house is on fire...again." I said to my secretary. " Sir how do you know this things?" she asked.

" Layla, when you've been in this business for a long time you would know and learn a lot of things, and bring me coffee by the way." I said. I counted down and no sooner there was the phone call. "Hello?" I said. "Hello Director Jones it's me Ferb." and with that he explained what was going on. After that I dropped my head down on my table and asked myself why, while repeatedly banging my head to it.

Another phone call followed after that. "Hello?" I asked nervously. " Umm is this Mr. Jones Walker?" the man on the phone asked. "Yes why?" I said bracing myself for the worst. "Uhh sir this is the **(His home is classified for now) **Fire Department and your house is on fire again." the fireman said and with that I hanged up. Why is this happening to me?

* * *

**Finally finished! Whoo my hands are so tired. Keep posted for more to come. and now for promotional advertisement I give you! **

**( someone comes in and whispers to me) **

**ME: Wait what do you mean there all gone. **

**Man: (just shrugs) **

**ME: Now I have to do this by myself again.  
**

**Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23: Troubled Times (part 3)

**I said I will post it today and now it's here. I will post the next one as soon as possible. I'll do the disclaimer since the others seems to be not in the mood. **

**Ferb: Well it's your fault**

**Me: Yeah yeah I know. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was at Gretchen's house crying while Gretchen comforted me. I kept asking myself why did Jerry do this, why did he break up with me. " Katie calm down now." Gretchen said as she handed me a glass of water and patted my back. After drinking I said " How could he do this to me? Did I do something wrong Gretchen? Am I not good enough for him?" I asked crying some more. Gretchen was alone in her house when I came. I was thinking on how my parents will react if they here this. Surely dad will kill Jerry.

The doorbell rang and Gretchen went down to see who it was. After that there were I heard many footsteps heading upstairs and Gretchen came back with all the girls. " Katie." Isabella greeted me and I just cried some more. All of them then approached me and Isabella and Gretchen sat down beside me. " What happened to you and Jerry, did you two fight or something?" Adyson asked. I stopped crying for awhile and answered Adyson's question " Well no, it was perfect there was no problem in our relationship. I asked him why is he breaking up with me but he only said I wouldn't understand.".

I then continued crying some more and Isabella and Gretchen patted me. " Sounds like Jerry is hiding something." Holly said and all of us looked at her. The doorbell rang again and Gretchen went down to see who it was. " Hey guys, Phineas and Django are here." Gretchen came back with Phineas and Django behind her. " Katie I'm so sorry." Phineas said to me and I just cried some more.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I saw all the girls comforting Katie in Gretchen's room. Isabella then stood up and hugged me. " Phineas, Django, I have a question." Gretchen said as us and as me and Isabella parted. " Ferb said Jerry was in your house. Did you manage to find out why he broke up with Katie?" Gretchen asked and this grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, even Katie. I looked at Django and he looked at me and we had the same expression in our face.

This was a hard time for us since we can't tell them why Jerry broke up with Katie or else they will know the mission. I tried to think of a good lie I did. " We didn't find out cause Jerry managed to get away." I said trying to be serious as possible. Django just nodded to agree with me. They seemed to buy it but I can feel Isabella is doubtful. I stayed with them, comforting Katie for awhile until I left to go back and check on Ferb. Django stayed behind since he had business with Adyson.

When I arrived I found Ferb sitting on the sofa massaging his head. " Hey bro, I'm back where is Irving?" I asked and he turned back to look at me. "" I managed to snap him out and he went back home but I don't think he's completely fine." Ferb said as I joined him in the couch. There was a moment of silence between us until I broke it. " Hey Ferb, so how did the call go?" I asked worriedly. " Well, as expected he wants us to fix it." Ferb said massaging his head. I then suddenly thought of my plan for Isabella.

I wanted to ask Ferb's opinion on what I want to do but seeing that he is having problems at the moment I think it's better to ask him later. " So how do we do this?" I asked. " I don't know Phin, I don't know." he said dropping his head in defeat. The doorbell then rang and I stood up to open the door. It was mom and dad and they brought lunch for us and it seems word spreads fast in this town cause they already knew about Jerry and Katie's break up, heck even Buford and Baljeet's fight which not even the girls knew when I was there.

While eating lunch mom kept asking on what happened and what do we know. Just like what I did with the girls, me and Ferb lied and said we didn't know anything. After lunch me and Ferb went upstairs to lay down in our bed. When we entered our room we saw Perry there with a serious look. "It looks like you already know huh Perry?" I asked and he nodded. Me and Ferb laid down in our bed, we can't continue on with planning for an invention cause of what happened today and we won't probably build anything for the rest of the days.

" What a great way to spend the last days before the mission, right Ferb?" I said sarcastically to my brother who didn't even bother to reply. Me, Ferb and Perry just laid down and didn't speak to each other. After awhile Ferb stood up and looked at us. " Okay let's do something about this before this gets worse." Ferb said and me and Perry looked at each other and then to Ferb. " We're listening." I said. " Okay, first problem, we have to snap the guys out of this situation namely bring Baljeet back to the team." Ferb said as me and Perry listened.

" Second, and most important, with this situation the guys caused, people are getting suspicious and they want to know the truth. We can't let anybody know about the mission." Ferb said and me and Perry nodded in agreement. " Last and important as the second one, we can't let this escalate any further. We don't want to make it worse so we have to stop it from getting worse. Now, to do this we'll split up since it's only us three left that isn't affected..yet.

" Ferb said with a worried look. " I will deal with the second problem while you, Phineas deal with the first one and Perry deals with the third one. I based it on what will be best for us to handle. Got it." Ferb said. " Got it." I replied while Perry just gave a thumbs-up. " One question Ferb, when do we start this?" I asked. " Me and Perry start today while you start tomorrow since it's best to let the guys cool off first. Anymore questions?" Ferb replied and I shook my head to answer him. All of then stood up and I said " Good luck guys.". Perry saluted and he then went to his secret lair, he'll be probably spying on people so he can monitor the situation.

Ferb then went down and asked permission to mom and dad before going which leaves me alone. " Okay, it's best that I try to plan on what to do tomorrow." I said to myself as I sat down in my head and started thinking.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Me, Milly, Holly, and Gretchen were with Katie, bringing her home. Ginger and Briggite went to check on their boyfriends after we found out that Buford and Baljeet fought. Adyson went back to her house with Django. Katie stopped crying but she was still sad as before. I smell something fishy, something that the guys are hiding from us. Jerry breaking up with Katie and Baljeet and Buford fighting seemed to be all connected.

I doubt that Django and Phineas were telling the truth that they don't know anything. After all, why would Jerry break up with his girlfriend when he had always loved Katie. Baljeet and Buford fighting seems to be less suspicious but still suspicious. They fought before already but this time it's seems to be out of the ordinary. I'm sure they're hiding something and I'm going to find out.

* * *

( Django's POV)

Me and Adyson went back to her house and there Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater offered me to have dinner there. David was also there which practically made me uncomfortable. During the lunch, Adyson sat beside me and David and they kept talking about their childhood. All of their talk is making me jealous. " Excuse me but I have to use the restroom." I said as I stood up and went to the restroom. I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. _'Don't worry Django, Adyson is yours and perhaps I'm wrong about David, maybe I'm just really jelous. Maybe my guts are wrong.'_ I thought to myself as I continued washing my hands.

I then went back and continued eating lunch. I saw David Adyson's hands and it really made me jealous. _'Calm down don't let the jealousy get the better of you.' _I thought to myself. Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater were also talking to david and they seem to like him very well which didn't help my situation. David then whispered into Adyson's ears and that was it, I can't take it anymore. I then pretended to sneeze and I sneezed at David's face with food. " Sorry." I said as David was just shocked at what I did.

" Django! Oh David I'll go get a towel." Adyson said. Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater looked at me bad and when Adyson returned she looked at me bad also. She wiped the food I spitted at David's face. After that we ended lunch and I was approached by Adyson. " Django what did you do that for!" Adyson said to me while I tried my best to look innocent. " I know you did that on purpose. Tell me why..oh I get it." Adyson said as she put on a sly smile. " What?" I asked hoping that she doesn't know that I'm jealous.

" You're jealous of David!" she said and I was immediately taken back on what she said. " No I'm not" I replied. "Yes you are! Django, David is just my friend, my best friend. You know I love you right." she said as she placed her hands at the back of my neck. " I guess you're right. Sorry." I said in defeat. We then kissed and after we parted Adyson made me go to David and apologize. Adyson went up to her room while I approached David, who was in the living room and he doesn't look to happy to see me.

Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater were in the kitchen so only me and David were in the living room. " Look, I'm sorry. I was just jealous with you and Adyson and all. You understand right? So let's shake hands." I said as I brought out a hand. He stood up from the couch and he grabbed my hand but instead of shaking it he squeezed and it was like Buford squeezing my hand. " You know, you outta be jealous cause your right. I know you know that I have feelings for Adyson and you know I'm out to get her. You should keep an eye on her if I were you cause I will steal her from you." he said looking at me with a devious look, wait no more of an evil look.

He then let go of my hand and pushed me. I was about to punch him when Adyson came down and we stopped from what we were about to do. " So you guys good?" she asked and both of us just nodded. " Oh Ady I have to go, still have business to do." David said. " Oh is that so? Okay." Adyson said as David approached the door. " Be careful and See you soon." Adyson said as she hugged David. While there hugging David looked at me the same way he looked at me the same way before which made me clench my fists tighter.

" See you soon Django!" David said as he went out the door and left. " Wasn't that nice?" Adyson said to me. " Yeah, it was." I said as I clenched my fist tighter. After that I spent the whole afternoon with Adyson, hanging out with her and making-out, cuddling. Her mom and dad usually checked what we were doing yo make sure that we don't do it. After that I went home. As I walked home all I can think of was David. _' If he wants war, I'll give him war!'_ I thought to myself as I walked home.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I spent lunch with my friend Gary who I managed to punch out of anger but he understood what I'm going through and I apologized immediately. Even though I'm in this mood I still have enough control not to tell anyone about the mission and why I broke up with Katie. Not even Gary knows it. I spent half the afternoon walking around town that is until I decided the best way to go through this and cool off. I went to the pub where Buford introduced me and I drank as much beer as I can. I went home drunk.

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

I waited for my brother to get home. It was nearly dusk and I was getting impatient. I was shocked when Gary called me telling me what happened. The next one who called me was Mr. Miller and he was crazy mad. There were a lot more who called asking me what the hell is wrong with Jerry. But I don't know what's wrong with my brother and I'm gonna find out once he arrives. I searched his room to find out if he was doing drugs or something. I tried to think of everything that could be wrong with my brother.

I was getting impatient and I was about to decide to go out to look for him but I heard the door open and I saw Jerry. " Where have you been?!" I asked angrily. " Around town (hic)" Jerry said and I could see he was drunk. " What the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting weird not only last night but the other day also?!" I asked but he only continued drunkenly walking towards the stairs. " Jerry I am talking to you!" I shouted at him. " Who are you? Mom. (hic) " he said and chuckled and hic. " Jerry!" I said more demanding and I blocked him this time.

" I don't wanna (hic) talk (hic) about it (hic)." Jerry said but that was it for me. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. " Jerry I have lost my patience with you! Now tell me why did you break up with Katie!" I shouted at him. He glared at me and pushed me. " Why the fuck should you care!? It's my own fucking problem! (hic) Why do lots of people care!" Jerry shouted back at me.

" Do you even know what you did! Katie is so heartbroken right now and Mr. Miller called and he said you better stay away from Katie and him or else he will kill you." I said back at him. "What the hell is going on with you!?" I shouted back at him. He then threw the vase near him at me but luckily I managed to dodge it. " I don't wanna talk about it! Just fucking leave me alone!" he shouted and he ran upstairs. " Jerry!" I shouted at him but he reached his room and locked the door. I then sat at the sofa and looked at the broken vase pieces that are scattered throughout the floor.

All I could think off right now is what the hell is going on with my brother. I massaged my head for awhile and then stood up and cleaned up the vase. _'Now I have to explain to mom why the vase broke!' _I thought to myself. I could tell something is wrong not only with Jerry but the other guys also as I heard that Baljeet and Buford are fighting. I should ask Ferb tomorrow, after all hem probably knows what's wrong with Jerry.

* * *

(Briggite's POV)

Me and Ginger were walking together back to our house. I went to Buford and she went to Baljeet to find out what happened. Today was a horrible day, Jerry broke up with Katie, me and Ginger's boyfriends our fighting. Buford didn't tell me why he and Baljeet fought and he even got angry at me for a second, the same goes with Baljeet and Ginger. " Something is going on with the guys." Ginger said. "You said it, perhaps we should have girl meeting tomorrow." I said." I'll text Isabella as soon as I reach home." Ginger said. We then said goodbye as we went to the direction of our house. Today was bad but tomorrow will probably be worst.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I returned home just in time for dinner. Dinner went fast and me and Phineas went to our room as soon as it's done. " So how did your part go?" Phineas asked me. "Not well, lot's of people are asking and I'm guessing all of them are getting suspicious. That's why you have to do good tomorrow." I said to him. Perry then entered and he gave a thumbs-up, meaning he did good in his part. " Okay this day is bad but I hope we do better tomorrow, especially since I 'm not doing so well." I said and both of them nodded.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I saw that Ferb was not in the mood so I guess I can't ask him yet. Maybe I could ask him tomorrow. I then laid down on my bed as Ferb turned off the lights and slept. Perry immediately slept as soon as he climbed on Ferb's bed. I then brought the one I just secretly made yesterday after my date with Isabella. You would be surprise how fast i can build this days. It was a ring case and inside was a diamond engagement ring. I know, many will think I'm going too fast with this but I can't help it.

I don't wanna admit it but I think that only Ferb and Perry are the only ones not affected by mental breakdown, cause I'm also affected. I then thought of Isabella and how much I wanna spend my whole life with her. I suddenly remembered that the day before the mission is the Danville Grand Festival, which they hold only every 5 years. _' I'm gonna propose to her the night before that, and then I'm gonna tell her about the mission during the festival, or wait maybe I should tell her first then propose to her, or maybe- Arggh" _I thought to myself. I tossed back and forth while thinking.

_' You have time Phineas, you have time, wait I don't have time.'_ I thought myself as my mind battled itself. This is gonna be a problem. Perhaps I should go to a psychiatrist. I then decide to find my decision the day before the day before the festival, which is tomorrow. I stared at the ceiling for a long time before I finally managed to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a new challenge.

* * *

_The next day..._

(Jerry's POV)

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a freaking headache. "Damn hangover" I said to myself. I was a mess, I cried silently all night. I didn't want to talk to anyone today so I will just stay here, in my room, all day. Good thing I keep snacks in one of my case. I could still feel my heart aching and I'm still in depression. Perhaps I should call Phineas, cause I'm still pissed off with Ferb. _' Maybe later'_ I thought to myself as I laid down once again.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up the usual time and got up immediately. Ferb got up shortly after me and Perry after him. We went down to eat breakfast and after that we got ready for the day. Although it wasn't raining anymore, it was still cloudy. " The weather seems to be the same with the mood" I jokingly said. " Okay, Perry we'll do what we did yesterday while Phineas head for Baljeet's house since he's the one that is critical at the moment and then to Jer and Buford." Ferb said to us. We then went each others way

I ran to Baljeet's house as fast as I can. I thought about many things on what I should do on this. I even though of blasting them with one of our inventions or one of Dr D's invention but that would just be inappropriate. I reached Blajeet's house shortly. I hope I can snap him out of this or else this will just get a lot worse.

* * *

**Okay finished with this. Next on is gonna be posted tomorrow, Philippine time of course. I maybe posting two chapters tomorrow but I'm not sure yet. Please keep supporting my story. Just like the disclaimer I have to do this one my own to and I haven't done it in a long time.  
**

**Me: Please Read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 24: Mental Breakdown!

**Alright here it is. I'm sorry I didn't get to post immediately, I was busy all day yesterday. I don't know when will I post the next chapter. Also if you visit my profile you can see my planned stories, and so far I only posted two, one Phineas and Ferb and one Naruto story. I'll post more of my planned stories and as soon as I'm done I'll start working on them. For more information please visit my profile. Thank you Yartha'yajknaushtavdhladleklwa for the suggestion. Now to do the Disclaimer, I give you Major Francis Monogram!**

**Monogram: I told you to just call me Major Monogram  
**

**Me: Nope, I like it this way. Now do the Disclaimer already**

**Monogram: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Great, now on with the story!**

**Monogram: Just like the Pls. read and Review, I haven't done this since...THE ACADEMY(Music)**

* * *

(Ginger's POV)

I woke up early, 6 am to be exact. After waking up and preparing for the day, I left my house and started walking towards Baljeet's house. As I was walking I received a text message from Isabella.

Isabella: Hey Ginger, I know you're going to Baljeet's house this early and I just want you to do something.

Me: Let me guess, you want me to get Baljeet to tell the truth on why he and Buford fought

Isabella: Exactly, We'll have girls meeting later at the mall, food court, lunch time okay

Me: Got it.

After that I continued walking towards Baljeet's house. When I arrived there I pressed the doorbell and Mrs. Tjinder opened the door. " Ginger, why are you here so early?" she asked me. " I'm just here to see Baljeet and check on him, you know, after." I said as she realized what I was talking about. " Oh, such a thoughtful girl, come in. Good thing Baljeet is awake." she said as she let me in. " His father is out of town until and won't be home until evening and I'll be going to meet Buford's mother and talk about what's happening with our sons in the moment." she said as she motioned me to sit at the couch.

She then called Baljeet to come down. Baljeet came down looking irritated but he was surprised that I was there. " Now be good and don't do 'that stuff' again okay" she said and then left. " Good morning Baljeet." I said as he approached me. " Ginger why are you here this early?" he asked as we hugged each other. " Oh I just wanted to check on you." I said as I gave him a quick kiss. We talked about other things for awhile since I didn't want to directly ask him cause that would just be rude.

" So...you okay already from what happened yesterday." I finally asked him. " Yeah" he just said but he lowered his head, kinda like he was avoiding discussion. " So can you tell me why you and Buford fought." I asked him but he just avoided eye contact with me even more. " I don't wanna talk about it." he said which made me irritated. " But you said you were fine already." I said. " Ginger I just really don't wanna talk about it, okay." he said but I was not one to give up easily. " Baljeet, please tell me, you know I just wanna help you." I said.

" I don't wanna talk about it." he said once more. " Baljeet, tell me why did you and Buford fight right now!" I said with a demanding voice but I think I went overboard already. " I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" he shouted at me and then did something more unexpected than shouting at me, he slapped me. We stood there for a moment, he was angry at me and I was shocked. The next thing that happened was someone opened the door and shouted at Baljeet and me.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I was about to ring the door bell when I heard Baljeet shouting. I immediately opened the door which was unlocked and saw Baljeet angry and Ginger standing with the most shocked expression. " Baljeet! Ginger!" I shouted at them and this seemed to snap them out. Baljeet immediately realized what he did and apologized to Ginger. Ginger just made her way outside with Baljeet rushing towards her. I stopped him and said " Let me talk to her okay.". He then went back inside and I managed to catch up with Ginger.

" Ginger please forgive him, his not in the mood as you can see." I said to her. " I understand Phineas, I was the one anyway who provoked him cause I came to strongly." she said to me. " I'll talk to him." I said to her. " I'm coming with you back there again." she said. I could feel she is determined to find out why this happened but I can't let her find out. " No Ginger, I'll talk to him alone you had enough already." I said hoping to change her mind, which I did. " Okay, well I hope you have better luck than me." she said to me as she tapped my shoulder.

She then left and I went back to Baljeet. " So what did she say, did she understand?" Baljeet worriedly asked me. " Yes." I answered him and he breathe a sigh of relief. " Thank goodness." he said as he sat down in the couch. " You know you should cool down Jeet." I said as I sat down beside him. " Why are you doing this? Why are you backing out now? It's just thre days before it man." I asked him. " Phineas, I already told you why." he said back as he massaged his head.

" You know Bal-" I was about to continue but I saw a small dark spot in Baljeet's couch. Normally I would think it was dirt but when I picked it up it felt hard and metallic. I then saw on Baljeet's right shoulder the same and then I realized that we were being spied on. " Phineas what are you- arggh" Baljeet was asking me when I zapped him with my watch which had a small Taser in it. I then did the same with the thing on the couch and my shoulder where Ginger tapped me. " Why did you do that?" he asked irritatedly.

" We were being spied on by Ginger. These are the mini communicators me and Ferb invented when we were 14. You remember we gave it to the girls for one of their patches. It seems they are still putting it to use." I said and he seemed to be shock. " This is not good, the girls know were hiding something and destroying this things seemed to have made it worse cause now they know we're really hiding something." I said as I face palmed myself at what I just did.

" Although I am still not back in the mission, I'm still keeping my promise of not telling anyone about this. But what do you think, did Ginger find out about it while we were talking.?" Baljeet worriedly asked. " I don't think so, we didn't exactly say the mission directly." I said and he breathe a sigh of relief once more. " Baljeet don't talk about the mission unless you're talking to us okay, and also be careful with your surroundings and the people who are around you." I said as I got up and he nodded in agreement.

I then left Baljeet's house and got my cellphone and contacted Ferb. " Hey Ferb it seems we have a problem." I said. " I see you found out already." he said. " What? You know about this?" I asked. " Just a few moments ago, I met Gretchen and she placed one on the back of my neck when she kissed me and on my shoulder and I just took them off and stepped on them, I know I was stupid to do that but I panicked. I'm practically having a hard time doing my part. I'm having Perry scan the area for suspicious activity. Meanwhile you head towards your next objective cause we are not only battling time this time but also people." Ferb said and he hanged up after.

I then started heading towards Buford. I just hope he hasn't met anyone yet and talked about the mission randomly.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Briggite went to check on me earlier this morning. After talking and smooching for awhile, she left. I still didn't admit why I fought with Baljeet though cause that will put the mission at risk. After eating breakfast, I got ready for the day and went outside. It was not raining but it was cloudy. I started walking towards Baljeet's house. I wanted to talk some sense in him but in a non-violent way. As I walked I then saw Dinnerbell heading towards me.

" Buford!" he shouted as he approached me. " What is it Dinnerbell?" I asked in my usual tone. He then proceeded to check my shoulders, the back of my neck and possibly every body part except my manhood and but. " What the hell was that for!?" I asked angrily. He then threw 3 small round objects on the ground and stepped on it, and after that I metal parts destroyed.

" We are being spied on by the girls okay, we can't talk about the mission just willy nilly. I don't know if there is more who are into this but were practically in danger." Phineas said to me and I was shocked. " Now where are you supposed to be going?" Phineas asked me. " I was heading to Baljeet's-" I was talking when he cut me off. " Not a good idea right now, go back to your house and wait for my call. Also, be careful with your surroundings and the people who are around you, okay." he said and I nodded and then he started running off somewhere.

I then turned around and started walking back to my house. This was bad, it was bad enough for Baljeet to quit and me and him fighting and Jerry breaking up with Katie, but now people are getting nosy and trying to find out why are this things happening. This was not good at all.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I spent the morning with Adyson and..David. I was practically pissed off at the moment since what happened during the time.

_Flashback begins.._

_During breakfast David practically threw food at me 'accidentally' and they got a little irritated at him but when I did it Adyson and her parents got angry at me. We then walked towards the park in which Adyson was almost hit by a car. I tried to save her, but David save her and I was left with a scratch. Good thing Adyson was in a good mood today or else the driver wouldn't be so lucky because Adyson just accepted his apology and warned him._

_During the time in the park I was the one with Adyson the most and David didn't seemed happy about it. He tried to get me away from Adyson a few times before he finally succeeded. IGot Ice cream for Adyson but when i came back David had already given her but what was worse I brought her her most hated ice cream flavor. David insulted me and we almost got into a fight but since Adyson was there we didn't bother. I just threw the ice cream at the trash can_ _and went on with them. As we head home David kept talking about the good times with Adyson and kept talking about how much he knows her._

_I was jealous that he knows more about Adyson than I am, especially since I knew Adyson longer than he does. Just as we approached Adyson's house David insulted me. This really made me go off. That I did not take lightly and my anger got the better off me. I punched him and if it wasn't for Adyson stopping me I would have broke his bones. " Django what is the matter with you?! You've been like this all morning!" Adyson said angrily to me. " He insulted me!" I shouted back.  
_

_" He just teased you!" she said back to me. " Ady, he's trying to steal you away from me! Can't you see!" I said back to her as she was helping David stand up. " Django, David is just my best friend! Your jealousy is getting the better off you! You should cool off!" she shouted back at me. "Fine!" I said as I left them both. I turned back after walking a short distance to see Adyson helping David walk and David then turned around with a sinister smile._

_I clenched my fist as tight as I can. I then continued walking. " She didn't believe me! Dammit!" I said to myself. I then thought of what was happening to us. I was also thinking of backing out of the mission, Ferb's advice isn't helping at all. I walked around town before I decided to head towards Jerry, I want to check on him since after yesterday._

_flashback ends...  
_

I was approaching Jerry's house when I saw Phineas rushing towards me. " Django!"he called me as he approached. He then proceeded to tase me. " What the hell was that for!?" I shouted at him. " Sorry about that, it seems your not being spied on yet." he said. " What do you mean?" I asked and then he proceeded to explain to me what's happening.

" So right now I'm going to Jerry's to check on him." Phineas finished explaining. " I'll go with you since I plan to check on Jerry anyway." I said. We then proceeded to go to Jerry's house and we knocked on the door as soon as we got there. Jonathan opened the door and we greeted him. " Glad to see you guys here, I hope you can talk to him." he said as he let us inside. " Can you tell me why he broke up with Katie?" Jonathan asked placing his hands on our shoulders, just as we were about to go up the stairs.

" Sorry Jonathan but we don't know that's why we're here." Phineas said to him and then he let us continue going up. I knocked on Jerry's door but there was no answer. I knocked again and there was still no answer. " Jerry, it's us, Django and Phineas." I said while I knocked the door again. " His not answering man." I said back to Phineas but then the door opened. " Get inside quick!" he said to us as we got in his room and he closed the door immediately.

" I was about to call you Phineas but you got first to me I see." Jerry said as he jumped on his bed and laid down. " Dude, your room, and you yourself is a mess!" Phineas said to Jerry. " Ya I know, but I'm not in the mood as you can see." he said. " Have you even gone outside your room yet?" I asked him. " Nope, I just plan to stay here all day, and don't worry I have food here see." he said as he pointed at the snacks in his drawer. " Jerry, those are just snacks." Phineas said. " Yeah but they're good enough for me." Jerry replied.

I sat down on Jerry's chair and Phineas sat down beside Jerry. " Now let's go down to business. Jerry you're just overreacting, that is not going to happen." Phineas said. " You don't know everything Phin, just like you said, nothing is impossible, it could happen. Plus anyway I'm still in." he said grabbing a bag of chips and opening it. " You guys want some, it's lunch time you know." Jerry offered us chips but we declined. " Jerry, I'm glad you're still in the mission but id doesn't make us happy to see you sacrificing your love life just for it. Come on! What if you're still here? What would you do?" Phineas said back to Jerry.

" Stop Phineas, please just stop. I don't want to talk about it anymore and if you're just trying to do that it's best that you stay away from me, cause I might do what I did to Ferb." he said. There was a moment of silence between us as Phineas lowered his head in defeat. I then thought if I should tell them that I also will not be joining the mission but Jerry talked first. " Oh by the way, you have dirt in your shoulders." Jerry said and immediately me and Phineas' eyes went wide open. We then looked at our shoulders and saw the mini communicators there. " Good Lord!" Phineas shouted as he tased himself and then turned to tase me.

" What the hell are you guys doing?!" Jerry asked us. " I can't believe your brother is in kahoots with the girls! Oh this is bad!" Phineas said. " What do you mean by that?" Jerry asked again. We then explained to him what's going on and he was really shocked. " So what are we going to do?!" I asked as I started to panic. " Jerry, can you go out the window, we have to go it's not safe to talk here. We'll meet outside." Phineas said. Jerry then put on his regular attire and this time with his shades and opened the window. Me and Phineas then left but as we got down Jonathan stopped us.

" Hey guys, you look like you're in a hurry, did you find out why Jerry broke up with Katie?" he asked us. " No Jonathan and we have to go. See ya!" I said as we ran outside. " Hey don't you guys want to have lunch!?" Jonathan shouted at us. " No thank you!" Phineas shouted back. We then met up with Jerry and started to head back to Phineas' house. Phineas called Ferb to inform him of the situation. He then called Buford and Baljeet, and even Perry. " So what are we going to do?" Jerry asked as we continued to run. " We first need to get to Perry's secret lair, that's the safest area right now, we don't know who else is suspicious." Phineas said.

* * *

_Earlier that moment..._

(Jonathan's POV)

I did what Isabella told me to do. She arrived earlier this morning and gave me some mini communicators that she said to put on Jerry but since I can't do that I placed it on Phineas and Django instead. I know it's kinda weird but I want to know what's wrong with my brother. As soon as the boys went up I called Isabella. " Yo, Isabella, I placed it on Django and Phineas since i can't place it on Jerry. They're gonna talk to Jerry and please tell me what you find." I said. " Don't worry Jonathan, we'll tell." she said back and then our conversation ended.

After awhile I heard the boys heading down in a hurry. I was unable to stop them and I called Isabella to find out what happened. " Jonathan, it seems like they managed to find out." she said. " Ok, but did you find anything interesting?" I asked. " Not much, we'll tell you later." she said and then she hanged up. I guess I'm not gonna find Jerry's problem that early.

* * *

_A little earlier..._

(Isabella's POV)

I was at the mall with Gretchen, Briggite, and Ginger. " Ok so Adyson is the only one still not here since Milly and Holly are comforting Katie." I asked and they nodded. " Hi guys, sorry I'm late I had problems with David and Django." Adyson said as she arrived. " You know you should spend more time with Django alone. You know jealousy is bad thing but cute anyway." Gretchen said to Adyson. " Yeah I know right. Django's jealousy is overboard." Adyson said. " So what's the situation?" Adyson asked.

" It seems the guys are really hiding something, Phineas managed to find out about the mini communicators and destroyed them." Ginger said and Briggite nodded in agreement. I then received a phone call from Jonathan. We then started to listen on the guys' conversation and it was interesting. There seems to be something that's gonna happen. The guys were not really detailing about it. We continued listening when Jerry suddenly noticed the communicators. We then heard nothing after that.

"It seems like they found out." Gretchen said. " Okay, we managed to find little information so we have to find more about this." I said and the girls nodded. We then proceeded to eat lunch and we planned our next move.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

This day hasn't been that good. Right now I'm running towards our backyard with Baljeet and Irving. As we approached I saw Phineas with Django, Jerry, and Buford. We entered the backyard where Perry greeted us. He then pointed at the secret hole in the tree where we entered but since Buford didn't fit, Perry had to activate another entrance where he and Buford went.

" Woah, Perry your lair is cool, I could live here." Baljeet said. We then proceeded to sit down in different spots in the lair but still facing each other. The atmosphere around us was quite tense. Baljeet and Buford were looking away from each other. No one was talking until I spoke. " Guys look, this isn't working, all of us made an oath on this. Why is this happening to us?" I said. " Because Baljeet's a no good promise breaker." Buford said and I immediately regretted talking. " Well at least I'm no cold-hearted asshole!" Baljeet retorted back.

Buford then stood and Baljeet did the same. " You got some guts nerd!" he said back at Baljeet. They were in the brink of fighting and we were gonna stop them when Django stood up. " Uh guys I'm sorry to make this more complicated but..." Django said. I then braced for the worst because I realized what he was going to say. " I'm backing out of the mission also." he continued and everyone was shock. There was silence until everyone reacted. " What!" almost everyone shouted. This just turned from complicated to worst.

* * *

**Okay, I'll try to post the next chapter soon so just keep posted for more. No for promotional advertisement I give you, Gretchen!  
**

**Gretchen: Please Read and review!**


	26. Chapter 25: From Complicated to Worse

**Done! I posted the new chapter earlier than expected. By Chapter 27 or 28 we go to the start of the mission so keep posted. I'm gonna post the next one soon and how soon, maybe tomorrow or by Wednesday. Now to do the disclaimer, I give you, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!  
**

**Dr. D: Oh I've got something better, behold the Disclaimerinator!**

**Me: Okayyyy...**

**Dr. D: (pushes button) Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Bow down before him!  
**

**Me: Really.. You know your gonna be sued for copyright and also me. Do it NORMALLY!**

**Dr. D: Fine! Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to me.. I mean Disney, yeah. I do not own anything except my inators of course. **

**Me: That's good enough for me now-**

**Dr. D: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Me: (glaring at Dr. D) yeah.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

This was not good at all, first Baljeet and now Django, why is this happening now. " What do you mean you're quitting!?"" Buford shouted at Django. " Ferb's advice isn't actually helpful and I would like to stay here and live normally rather than be a hero risking my life. You guys can do it even without me or Baljeet." Django said. I then stood up and said " What the fuck are you guys doing!? What the hell is wrong with you!? We swore we will do this, we swore with our life! Now you guys are backing out!" I shouted and all of them looked at me.

" I'm sorry man, I just can't do it." Django said. " Me neither." Baljeet said. " Oh I'm gonna talk some sense into you Jeet." Buford said as he approached Baljeet once more. " I'm not afraid of you anymore Buford, break my bones if you will but I will stand my ground." Baljeet said back to Buford. Both of them were really angry. Suddenly Jerry burst out laughing and we looked at him confusingly. " Why are you laughing Leyran?" Buford asked with a menacing tone. " Oh it's just, look at us. This team is practically falling apart. Now another fool just dropped out." Jerry said.

Django glared at him and said " Hey, who you calling a fool?!". " Oh Django, Django, you know I thought that you were tough but now I see that your weaker than Baljeet." Jerry insulted Django. " Hey guys knock it off!" Ferb shouted at them but of course they didn't listen to him. " At least I am not hallucinating that my girlfriend is gonna kill herself as soon as I died." Django retorted back and with that Jerry stood up and approached Django.

" Are you insulting me Brown?" Jerry asked with a menacing voice. " What if I am." Django stood up, now face to face with Jerry. " Why don't you go back and see if you're girlfriend is still yours." Jerry said and Django was taken back by what he said. " How did you know about that?!" Django asked. " We all know what's happening to each other." I said to them. " At least I have a girlfriend and I am not gonna break her heart." Django said. Meanwhile Baljeet and Buford were doing the same as what Django and Jerry are doing.

" Back off you big gorilla!" Baljeet shouted at Buford and this started the fight. Buford punched Baljeet and Perry, me and Ferb went to stop them. Irving was back to fetal position sucking his thumb while rocking back and forth just like yesterday. " You know what, why don't you just go back to painting, and while your at it grow some balls cause you don't even have one!" Jerry shouted at Django. " Oh look who's talking, if you're gonna talk about balls maybe you should stop wasting it by breaking your girlfriends heart!" Django said.

" Guys stop it!" I said while me and Ferb are holding back Buford and Perry holding back Baljeet. Jerry then punched Django in the face and then at the stomach. Django managed to dodge Jerry's next punch and punched back. " Hey when did a pussy get so good at fighting." Jerry insulted Django some more. Ferb signalled me to stop them as he proceeded to pinch Buford in the neck knocking him unconscious. " Guys stop this!" I shouted at them as I got between them. Both of them stopped but still glared at each other. If Jerry's left hand wasn't still injured Django could have not been able to fight back at all.

" You're lucky Phineas stopped us Brown or else I could have broken all your bones!" Jerry said as he picked up his shade which managed to fall off when Django punched Jerry in the face. " There was a moment of silence between us all until Ferb spoke. " So this is how we spend the last days before the mission, by fucking fighting!" Ferb said. Ferb rarely says bad words and he only uses it when he's really pissed off. Suddenly Major Monogram was on the screen of Perry's computer. " Boys, it looks like you're also not in the best mood. Director Jones want to speak to you all." he said and then the monitor changed to Director Jones.

" Instead of fixing this it got a lot worse. Mental breakdown really hit you boys hard huh." Director Jones said and he wasn't looking too happy. " 5 days before the mission if I am correct personal problems started, 4 days, this started and then today it got worse. Gentlemen, this is not something that you could back out on easily. If you're having personal problems then keep it to yourself. Ferb your advices as I heard were really not helpful. Phineas, I don't know what to say to you but you're practically the leader of all of them, everybody is your responsibility. The rest of you are in a more critical situation. " Director Jones said.

There was silence for awhile until Director Jones spoke up again. " I also heard that people are getting suspicious about the mission, well we can't do anything but just shut up. If you can't fix this, there is nothing we can do. Phineas and Ferb, tell me if you want a new member cause we don't have anymore time. Jones out." and with that he was gone. Major Monogram once more appeared on screen. ' Agent P, Doof is asking for you, please come. Sorry for borrowing him boys, and we'll try to help out on the hiding the mission. Monogram out." he said and the screen went out.

Perry then looked at me and Ferb and we motioned for him to go. Perry then left, leaving me and the guys. We just sat there, silently. The atmosphere was still tense. " Let's call it a day, I know we're still not good, but we can't fix this if we are like this. Perhaps later on or even tomorrow." I said as all of us got up. We then left Perry's lair and went our separate ways.

Me and Ferb returned to our rooms, it was just 3:30 pm. I then thought of my idea, and if I should ask Ferb about it. " Hey Ferb i-" I was saying until " Not now Phineas. I just want to rest for awhile." Ferb interrupted me. He then turned around, and I could feel he was tired. After all, he was the one mostly that is trying to fix this. Maybe I will ask him later. I then closed my eyes and slept since I was tired too.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

After lunch all of us headed towards Katie's house to check on her. When we arrived there Mrs. Miller letted us in immediately. We saw Katie still crying but not that much anymore. " So how are doing Katie?" I asked. " Well, I feel a little better." Katie said wiping off her tears. " So did you find out anything?" Milly asked. " Not much, but we did confirm that the boys are hiding something." Gretchen said. We then discussed on what we found out so far. " All we know so far is that the boys have something coming up and it is nearing deadline, but what could it be." I said as we started thinking.

We couldn't think of anything linking the boys' situation. Not even the upcoming Danville Grand Festival isn't helping. We spent the entire afternoon in Katie's house trying to cheer her up which we managed to do...just a little though. After that, we went back to our houses. _' I wonder what Phineas and the others are hiding?'_ I thought as i walked towards my house. I thought that I should ask him what's going on but seeing that he would just deny it, it was no use. Whatever it is, it does not feel good.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I sat at my office looking outside. I was deep in thought of the situation when I was snapped out by Commander Louis. " Sir are you okay?" he asked me. " Yeah, I was just deep in thought." I said. " Sir the order of Denavium Infinionite **( An element not from earth and is 4 times** **more powerful than** **Pizzazium Infinionite) **that Doof and Rodney ordered is gonna be late." Louis said. " How late?" I asked hoping it's not that late. " Sir it's gonna arrive 6:30 pm on mission date." he said and I face palmed myself. " Why do they have to order something something like that. That element is not of earth at all. I had to order from Volez to get one." I said.

" Sir, they did say that since isn't strong enough to do it in one job, they needed that since Meap recommended it and we did some simulation and saw tha it could do it."Louis replied. " I just hope nothing ahppens anymore that would affect the mission.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I walked around town for awhile before going back to my house. I went back to my room using a ladder and laid down on my bed again. I didn't bother to eat since I didn't feel eating, plus I already ate during my walk. I thought of what happened today. I was pissed at Django, more than that actually. I was lost in thought when suddenly I thought of Katie. I still miss her and I still yearn for her.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up and looked at the time, it was 7:00. I then looked at Ferb's bed but saw that Ferb was not there. I then stood up and went downstairs to find Mom and dad eating dinner with Ferb. " Looks like you're awake." Ferb said. " You didn't wake me up." I said as I took a sit beside Ferb. " Sorrry, you looked tired so I didn't bothered." he replied. Dinner went as usual and me and Ferb went upstairs and cleaned ourselves and then prepared for bed. But since we slept that afternoon we didn't sleep immediately.

Me and Ferb just talked about our current situation and tried to plan on how to deal with it. I then thought of asking him about my idea of proposing to Isabella, but like earlier, I didn't get to cause he was busy. He was trying to plan out how to unite us again. " Phin! Phin!" Ferb snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked. " I said help me out here." Ferb said. " Sorry I was deep in thought." I said to Ferb.

I helped out Ferb, just a little bit since I was lost in thought. Perry also helped a little since he arrived late. We stayed up until midnight. By that time Perry laid down on my bed and me and Ferb were still planning. " Damm it, this isn't going to work!." Ferb said. We haven't made a good plan at all . " Bro, you should calm down." I said. "Calm down! Calm down! Phineas it is just 3 days away from the mission and this is happening to us. Right now I'm having mental breakdown trying to fix the team's fucking problem!" Ferb said. Me and Perry were taken back on what he said.

" I'm sorry Phineas. I'm not in a good mood today as you know." Ferb said as he sat down on his bed. Me and Perry patted him in the back. " Let's sleep already. We need it for tomorrow." I said. Me and Ferb then laid down on our beds while Perry laid down beside me. "Goodnight bro." I said as I turned off the light. Ferb immediately fell asleep but I didn't sleep immediately since I was still thinking. After awhile, I decided on what to do. I didn't bother to ask Ferb anymore. I have already made my decision, I am going to propose to Isabella tomorrow or should I say today since it's past midnight already.

* * *

_The next morning..._

(Ferb's POV)

Me and Phineas woke up an hour late than our usual time. We went down, ate breakfast and prepared for the day. " Okay Phineas, you know what to do right?" I asked my brother but he seemed to be out of focus. he's been like this since last night. " Hey! earth to Phineas!" I said to him and he snapped out of his thought. " Are you even listening?" I asked him. " Sorry." he just replied. " Phineas we have to focus, we have to bring the guys back together as one. Okay. We don't have a plan so we're just gonna talk to them one by one. Maybe we can do better if we do this together." I said and he just nodded.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I was not focus at all this time. I was still thinking of what to do tonight and when shall I call Isabella. Most of the morning was blurry for me cause I wasn't really paying attention. We headed to Baljeet's house first. Mrs. Tjinder letted us in and then left us alone. Me and Ferb then checked if anyone is listening and if there are any mini communicators. After we made sure there were none we quickly went up to Baljeet's room. Just like yesterday, we tried to talk to Baljeet and fix this but nothing much happened.

Baljeet threw math books at us and he was only stopped by Ferb. In the end, Ferb just gave told Baljeet that made him think. I wasn't listening so I didn't hear what he said to Baljeet. Next was Buford, and we actually fared better with him. We managed to convince him at least to think of apologizing and reconciling back with Baljeet. After that, we went to Django. There was no success with him at all and I almost fought with him if Ferb didn't stop me.

Jerry was the last one and he was not in a good mood when we came. Ferb and Jerry managed to get into a fight and it took me and Jonathan to stop them. Ferb received a few bruises and Jerry was the same. After that me and Ferb went to Irving to see if he's fine. Irving was back to normal, to his normal self of course, for this time at least.

Me and Ferb then went back home in defeat. After eating lunch, Ferb took a heal pill since he and Jerry managed to hurt each other., although not seriously though. we returned to our room and laid down, . It wasn't long until Ferb received a call. After talking, Ferb sat down on his bed. " So who was the one who called?" I asked. " It's Buford, we need to go." he said as he stood up once more. " Uh, Ferb sorry to break it to you but I'm not coming with you this one. I'm planning a date with Isabella." I said to him. " What!? Right now!? Phineas we're in a dilemma and you still have time for this?!" he shouted at me.

I was taken back on what he said but I then stood up and replied back to him. " You know it's just 2 days before the mission, including this day and I want to at least spend time with my girlfriend before we go!" I said and this time he was the one taken back. After awhile of silence, Ferb went out and left. I felt a little guilty at what happened but I will still do this. I then texted Isabella.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was in my room thinking of a way to get the truth from the boys when I received a text message from Phineas.

Phineas: Hi Isabella, Whatcha Doin?

Phineas was the only one besides me that I allow to use my catchphrase.

Isabella: Nothing in particular. Why?

Phineas: I have a surprise for you tonight. I'll send you the adress of the place we're going to meet at.

I was immediately excited on what Phineas said.

Isabella: You're taking me out for another date.

Phineas: This is more than just a date. See you at 6:00 pm.

I was excited that Phineas was going to take me to a date. But that still didn't take off my mind from the thought of the boys are hiding something. Another thing added into me, why would Phineas take me out on a date when the other guys are having problems. Usually he would help or take care of them. Is this to take off suspicion off them. I was then snapped out of my thought by my mom calling me.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I walked towards Buford's house to help him out with apologizing to Baljeet, but on the condition that Baljeet apologizes also and goes back in the team. I was still pissed off at my brother for doing this. Doesn't he care for the team, for the mission. When I reached Buford's house, Buford answered the door immediately and letted me in. " Hey, where's Dinnerbell?" he asked me. " He's planning a date with Isabella. Can you believe that. We are having this problem and he still has time to do that." I said.

" Actually Ferb, Phineas is actually doing fine. Come on Ferb it's the last days before the mission. The least you can do is relax for even a minute. We still have tomorrow to fix this anyway." Buford said. I was shocked to hear those words come out from Buford. I then realized that Phineas has a point. " Sorry man, I'm just stressed out." I said to Buford. " You better relax first before we go. You want to walk around town?" he asked me. " Sure." I replied. As soon as Buford was done asking permission from his mother, we left.

* * *

_later at 5:30 pm_

(Phineas' POV)

I got ready for my special date with Isabella. Mom and dad wished me the best of luck for my date. I checked if I have everything I need for my date. I checked if I had with me the engagement ring with me. I then went ahead to the restaurant I reserved just for me and Isabella. I can't wait to propose to her, both in a scared and excited way.

* * *

( Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I was with Perry the Platypus all day. I spent the morning talking to Monogram's son, Monty, which I finally got the name right. I talked to him and see if he was worth it. After lunch I still haven't found my decision so I just told him I'll think about it. I waited for the whole afternoon before I got my request that I asked Director Jones to give me early. I then went to Charlene's house since Vanessa's there.

When I arrived I was greeted by Charlene immediately. " Heinz you know that Vanessa still don't want to see you." she said. " Oh come on Charlene! Please let me see her. Let me see my daughter." I pleaded but she just won't budge. " Heinz, I promised Vanessa to not let you in. You really hurt her you know." she replied and I backed off in defeat.

" Okay, I understand. I just wanted to say.. that I'm sorry, about everything and I got something coming up, some kind of big. You might just be proud of me. Would you do something for me, would you just give this to her. Don't tell her I gave it to her, she'll eventually figure it out anyway. Would you just." I said as I put down car keys. I then left, leaving Charlene with the most confused reaction ever. One of my request is to have a brand new car, not for me but for Vanessa since I haven't given her what she wanted yet. Perry then went out of hiding in the bushes. " Thanks for the help perry the Platypus." I said and he just gave me a thumbs-up. After that, we went back to my building.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I spent the morning in Katie's house since I didn't get to visit. She was livelier already but I could still see the the sadness in her eyes and feel the pain of her heart. Katie said that she will visit Gretchen this afternoon and thank her for the support she gave to her since she was the one that Katie came to in the first place. I spent the afternoon in my house chatting with the others through video chat. We were all delighted to hear that Phineas is taking Isabella out tonight again and this time she said he said it was special.

But something didn't add up and Isabella explained it to us. After that she left to prepare for her date with Phineas. I had nothing to do anymore at that moment. I thought of seeing Django but I'm still mad at him for acting so jealous. The doorbell then rang and I answered it since mom and dad won't be back until dinner. " Hi Ady" David greeted me as I opened the door. I then let him inside and we sat down in the couch.

" Hey, I'm sorry for Django's attitude yesterday, he was just jealous." I said. " No worries I understand him." David said as he got nearer to me. " You do?" I asked him and he chuckled. " Yeah, he has every right to get jealous cause he is weak and pathetic." David said and I immediately got angry at him for insulting my boyfriend. " What do you mean!?" I asked menacingly at him as I tried to move away from him but he got closer and closer. " I'm telling you Ady that you're better off with someone else. Someone like me." he said as he looked at me menacingly.

" Uh, David what are you talking about?" I started to get scared at the moment and By now I have reach the end of the couch. " I'm saying Ady, I love you." David said and he approached me more. I then slapped him and tried to get away. But he managed to stop me, and although I'm strong enough to defend myself I cannot at the moment since David is stronger than I thought. " There's no use Ady, you're mine now." he said as he then pulled me into a kiss. I was unable to resist as I was pushed back against the wall. I was horrified at the moment but what came next was scarier than before.

We heard the door open and David ended the kiss and turned around and I managed to see who it was. It was Django with the most shocked face ever and he dropped his box of chocolate and flowers immediately. I then felt tears forming in my eyes as Django clenched his fist and looked mad as hell.

* * *

_A few moments earlier..._

(Django's POV)

I was heading towards Adyson's house with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. I did not do anything today mostly and this is the first time for today that I have gone outside. I wanted to apologize to Adyson for my rude behavior yesterday. But that still didn't changed the fact that I'm still angry at David. I almost fought with Phineas this morning after they tried to talk me in the mission again.

But I will say this, nothing will make me go back to that mission. I then reached Adyson's house, and I was about to ring the doorbell when I noticed the door was opened a little. I then pushed it and entered slowly and then I saw something that made my heart break into thousands of little pieces. David was kissing Adyson, and I don't know if she's enjoying it cause she was backed against the wall and I can't see her face. David then turned around to find me there and Adyson saw me and her face was horrified. I dropped the flowers and the chocolate box as I felt emotions rushing in.

I clenched my fist as hard as I can. I felt pain, sorrow, jealousy and anger. " Oh, sorry you had to see that Django, me and Adyson were having a good time." David said to me with a sinister smirk. " Django that's not true! David pushed me and-" Adyson was trying to explain but David cut her off. " Adyson there is no use denying it to him. She doesn't love you Brown!" David said. " Stop it already David!" Adyson shouted at him as she started to cry. I then charged David and punched him. Me and David fought and managed to mess Adyson's living room.

Our fight managed to reach outside and I could tell that I'm losing. David was strong, strong like Jerry or Buford. Adyson was trying to stop us but she can't. David then pushed me on the ground and approached me with a rock on his right hand. I thought I was gonna be finished for sure but suddenly David was kicked by someone I least expected to save me. Jerry!

* * *

**Okay that settles it. Next chapter coming up. It's gonna be more intense now that we're approaching the mission itself. Keep supporting my story. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you Carl!  
**

**Carl: Please Read and Review Please!**

**Me: Why did you say Please twice?  
**

**Carl: Am I getting paid for this?**

**Me: Nope and you still haven't answered my question.  
**


	27. Chapter 26: From Worse to Worst

**Here it is! Chapter 26 is the last chapter where things are still normal, if you could call them normal. Chapter 27 will be posted as soon as possible. Keep posted and now to do the disclaimer I give you Meap!**

**Meap: Meap!**

**Me: Use your mustache translator.**

**Meap: (Gets translator) Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Good, now let's go on with the story!**

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I fought with Ferb this morning and good thing my left hand is healed or else I would have been beaten. My brother and Phineas managed to stop us though before we got serious. Jonathan, mom and dad gave me a sermon in which I got angry. I then left the house to cool off by walking around the city. I then went to the mall to eat. I brought with me 2 heal pills and I took one since me and Ferb injured each other. Although it was just a few scratches and bruises, they were somewhat bothersome. I walked around town, resting in different places like Danville park and even at a bench in a bus stop.

It was about 5 pm that I decided to go home. It would have been easier to get to my house if I didn't have to avoid Katie's house. I was walking when I saw from afar two guys fighting and a girl trying to stop them. I decide to ignore it at first and I continued to walk to the direction of my house. But when I looked back, I saw someone that looks familiar. I got closer since I can't make out the face but I kept hidden from their view. As soon I was close enough I saw that one of the guys fighting is Django. The other one must be that David guy, and the girl is as expected, was Adyson.

I wanted to go since I was still angry at Django, but I could see that he was losing. _' What the hell do I care if he has problems, I'm going.'_ I thought to myself as I turned back. I was about to go when I heard Django hit the ground and when I turned around I saw David approaching him carrying a rock on his right hand. Even though I was angry at Django, he was still my friend so I rushed towards David and kicked him. He stumbled after I kicked him and he threw the rock at me but I managed to dodge it.

" You must be Jerry, the guy who broke up with his girlfriend and friends with Django. What do you want, here to help you're friend?" he said with a smirk that irritated me. He then charged me but I managed to toss him. Unlike Django, I was tougher and although I admit that this guys is strong, he's not good enough for me. Django weakening him also helped or else I would have a lot more trouble bringing him down. After bringing him down a few time already, he stood up again but as soon as he did I kicked his balls and then elbowed his back which brought him down at last.

" And stay down you freak! You suck balls!" I shouted at him and I breathed I sigh of relief. He only managed to punch me a few times, more fewer than Ferb managed to do this morning. I then turned around to see Adyson crying and pleading Django, who is barely walking. I was so focused at beating this guy that I didn't hear anything about what Django and Adyson said. " Django! Please, I'm telling the truth! Please, I love you!" Adyson said as she tried to stop Django.

* * *

_same moment..._

(Django's POV)

I watch as Jerry and David started fighting. Jerry was better than me in fighting and he was practically on par with Buford, so David has no chance against him even if he is strong. " Django are you okay?!" Adyson, who was crying at the moment, asked as she helped me up. " Django, I'm so sorry, I can explain, David-" Adyson tried to explain but I cut her off by slapping her. She was shocked after what I did. I then turned around as I limp away from her. " Django?" she said as I continued to go away.

" Django, believe me please! David pushed me against the wall and he was strong. I was unable to fight back. Django you are the one I love. I love you!" she said as I she turned me around and I saw her crying even more than before. A part of me wanted to believe her since I know Adyson can't do something like that, but another part of me doesn't want to. My emotions were battling in the moment but in the end, the bad part won. Although I feel like I'm judging too early, I was confused and I wasn't functioning that well at that moment from both the heart break and beating I received.

" Adyson, I don't believe you at all. I want to but i felt that you liked it. I felt that you wanted it and I felt that you did it yourself. After all I've done for you I even quitted the fucking mission for you!" I said as she was taken back at what I said. I then realized that I have said too much and my heart can't take anymore pain. " It's over Adyson, I'm breaking up with you." I said and I turned around to walk away from her. She was shocked at just what i just said since she didn't stop me for a few seconds.

"Django! Please, I'm telling the truth! Please, I love you!" Adyson said as she tried to stop me. But I just kept walking away, and removed her hands off me. My heart was broken already but it's breaking even more after I said to Adyson that I'm breaking up with her. I kept walking away as I hear Adyson crying loudly and saying my name and saying sorry. I kept walking for awhile until I too fell down in pain.

I finally burst into tears as I realized what I have done. I hit the ground with my fist a few times. But before I can hit it another time someone stopped me. I looked back to see it was Jerry. " Come, let's get you up" he said as he helped me up and helped me walk also. After awhile of walking, I stopped crying and I broke the silence between us. " Thanks man, and I'm sorry too." I said to him.

" No worries, now let's go get you fixed up, here drink this. Good thing I still have a little bit of water left." he said as he handed me a heal pill and a bottle with little water left. " So what do you plan on doing now?" Jerry asked me. " I just want to forget all of this." I said. " Well, tell you what, that's not gonna happen. But I can suggest something close to that." Jerry said as he gave me his usual smirk. " Isn't that going to affect the heal pill?" I asked. " Nope, the heal pill heals your body even if you drink beer." Jerry replied and I smiled a little. We then walked towards the place he was talking about. I really need to cool off right now.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I was heartbroken as Django, with the help of Jerry, walks away from me after breaking up with me. I just sat there crying, until I remembered there was still the one who caused this. I looked at David who managed to recover a bit from the beating he received. I walked over to him as he stood up with a guilty and sorry face. " Adyson, I'm sorry" he said but I can't forgive him at that moment. I slapped him and hit him in the balls making him fall down in pain. " Sorry! that's what you're just gonna say! You broke my relationship with Django and you harassed me!" I said as kicked him several times.

" I never want to see you again!" I shouted at him as I turned around to see my parents with shocked expressions. " Adyson, honey what's going on?!" my mom asked. I didn't answer and I just ran away. " Adyson!" my dad shouted as I continued running. I went running away to the direction of one of my friends house. I need they're comfort right now.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

After me and Ferb walked around town, we went to Baljeet's house. Ferb had to put us in a leash and by that I mean he put a device that will electrocute us both if we fought. But just like yesterday, it ended not good. Baljeet and I managed to get the devices off and Ferb had to intervene before I break Baljeet. Before going, Ferb gave Baljeet a heal pill and he also gave me one. I guess he predicted that something like this would happen. I was pissed, way beyond it if I will say. Ferb was also pissed and we went our separate ways.

Ferb went to go and see Gretchen, heeding my advice earlier. I then decide that this would be good time to goof off and I know the perfect way to do that. I was heading to the my destination when i recieved a call from Ferb. " Buford, have you seen Django by any chance?!" Ferb asked me. " No, why?" I asked expecting another bad thing. " Adyson is crying because he broke up with her because of a misunderstanding." he said. " I don't know where he is Ferb, and I just wanna cool down right now so please don't bother me." I said and before he spoke another word I hanged up.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Buford hanged up on me before I could speak another word. I was in Gretchen's house with Katie and Milly. Briggite, Holly, and Ginger are on the way also. " Ferb, can't you track him with something?" Gretchen asked as she comforted some more a crying Adyson. " I can't at the moment. I need Phineas' help to do that." I said. The other girls arrived a minute later. " Gretchen, I need to go and check on something. I'll come back later. See ya." I said as I then left the room in a hurry. Right now I'm alone trying to fix this team. I went outside and started looking for Phineas.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I waited for Isabella to arrive. It is already 6:05 and I was getting worried that she won't arrive. " Oh I'm so sorry I'm late. I can't believe you rented this whole restaurant for the two of us only." Isabella said as she arrived. " you like it?" I asked. " Like it? I love it!" she said as she gave me a kiss. I then signaled the waiter to bring our food and I also signaled the musicians to start playing. Dinner was fast and me and Isabella were full immediately. " Oh Phineas this was wonderful." she said. I then signaled the musicians to play another song.

I then stood up and brought my right hand out. " Would you care to dance Isabella?" I asked and she giggled before accepting my invitation. We danced for five or six minutes but it felt like eternity for me. When we ended dancing me and Isabella kissed for awhile and it was the most passionate one we ever had yet. " Isabella, I love you" I said to her. " I love you too Phineas." she replied and she gave me another kiss. During the whole time I had butterflies in my stomach. After that moment I took a deep breath and knelt down.

I signaled the employees to leave us alone for awhile, which they did. " Isabella, I know it's kinda early for this but I can't wait anymore." I said as I brought out the ring case with the ring in it. She was shocked and I could see tears forming in her eyes. " Will you, marry me?" I asked as I opened the case and revealed the beautiful diamond ring I made. Isabella just stood there shocked which is not surprising. There was silence until she finally spoke. " Phineas, as much as I want to, I can't. It's too early." she said and I was downhearted.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was shocked at what just happened. Phineas just proposes to me, what I always dreamed of. But as much as I wanted, it was too early for me. " Why? We're in the legal age to be married. Why not now?" Phineas said as he stood up. He was still holding the engagement ring in his right hand. " Phineas, first we are in the legal age but we are still young. second we are still in college, we haven't even finished it yet. We still have time left you know." I said. " Isabella, you don't understand! I don't have any time left, we don't have any time left!" he said to me.

This made me confused even more. His hiding something deeper than I thought. " What do you mean we don't have anymore?!" I asked and he was taken back. " I can't tell you." he said lowering his voice. I was now getting irritated and I decided I would end this charade right now. " Phineas, tell me the truth! You and the guys have been acting weird all week. I know you know that we've been spying on you guys and I know it's wrong but we only want to know what's the problem. Now tell me, what is this all about?" I asked him but he just turned back.

" I can't tell you Isabella, I'm sorry." he said. " Oh is that it, you don't trust me. You don't trust your own girlfriend huh." I said as tears started flowing from my eyes. " No that's not it." he said as he turned around, facing me again. " Then what is it!?" I shouted this time. " I can't tell you! Don't you understand!" he shouted at me and I took a few steps back as I was taken back from what he said. More tears flowed from my eyes. " I'm sorry Isabella I-" he was apologizing when i cut him off. " Phineas, if we can't even trust each other, maybe we should stop this." I said as my heart started aching. " What?! But Isabella I completely trust you!" he said as he approached me and held my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes.

" Then tell me what is bothering you." I said hoping that he would tell me cause I wasn't one to back off on my word. There was silence until he finally spoke. " I..can't." he said and with that he let go of me. " Goodbye Phineas." I said as I walked away bursting into tears. I decided to head towards Gretchen, she'll be able to help me.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I can't believe what just happened. Me and Isabella fought and what was worst, she broke up with me. I then hit the table as hard as I can and kicked it. " Why did I even think of this! Stupid! Stupid!" I said to myself as I hit myself in the head a couple of times. I fell down crying as I felt pain and sadness rushing in. I was not one to be able to think well when in mental breakdown, well who will anyway. I cried there for a couple of minutes before I stood up and decided to let all my sadness drain out. I gave the payment for the mess I made and for the renting of the whole restaurant to the manager.

After that, I left and headed to the only place I know that could help me get rid of all these emotions. I headed to the bar where Jerry and Buford drink and fool around. I reached after walking awhile and when I entered I immediately saw 4 familiar faces in one table. When i approached I saw Django, who looked beaten up, although he seemed to have taken a heal pill, Jerry, Buford and Irving who was drinking.

" Uh hi guys." I greeted them as they looked at me. " Well if it isn't our Phineas come join us!" Jerry said and I sat beside Irving who was clearly not a beer type guy but I guess Buford brought him along. " Why are you guys here?" I asked. " Well, I needed to cool down from what just happened between me and Adyson." Django said as he drank another beer. " What happened?" I asked and he gave me his explanation. Buford was the same, cooling off after he visited Baljeet's house. " Well, this is a night for us gentlemen, let us not be defeated by this simple things. Let us celebrate!" Jerry said and he raised his bottle of beer. " Cheers!" we all said as we bumped our beers and drank them.

_later at 8:30..._

All of us were drunk at the moment and we're laughing hysterically. Jerry and Buford were doing an arm wrestling contest and me, Django, and Irving were cheering. Buford won and all of us jumped in joy. We then challenged Irving to drink as many bottle of beers in 30 seconds while Django does the same. By 15 seconds Irving passed out and we all laughed hysterically. " Oh, I won!" Django drunkenly said.

" Hey guys guess what!" Django said. " What?" I asked. " I'm back on the team!" and with that we celebrated. " Chhers!" Jerry said once more and we did the same with what we were doing for the past 1 hour and 40 minutes. We were having fun until a group of 6 men approached us. " Well, well, look at what we have here. Buford and his nerd pals." the leader said. " Oh not you Butch!" Buford said.

" You guys are spending way too much money you know, why don't you share the party?" Butch said. " Hey pinhead, why don't you find you're own party!" Jerry said and all of us laughed. " Why don't you spread the wealth pal!" he said. " Here! Go buy yourself a nick!" Buford said and we all laughed again. Butch then grabbed Buford and all of us stood up to fight. Unexpectedly, Irving woke up and the first thing he did was grab an empty beer bottle and smash it into Butch's head. "Yeahhhhhh!" Irving shouted but he was punched immediately by one of Butch's man.

* * *

( Django's POV)

We were all lined up outside, all those who were involved in the fight. Buford was shot with a tranquilizer dart and he's down for now. Me, Phineas, and Irving were already handcuffed with our faces against the fence. " Man! Call NASA they'll confirm it! We're astronauts!" Jerry shouted at the police officer subduing him. " Yeah were astronauts!" I shouted at the officer. " Yeah we're all astronauts." Butch said as he was trying to blend in with us." Yeah, yeah, you guys are inventors, astronauts, we get it." the officer said.

" You are so messing with national security right now, man! You are fired tomorrow morning! I'm telling you, I'm gonna get the CIA, the FBI! You'll be working security for Toys R Us!" Jerry shouted as he was finally subdued. Suddenly just right before we were transported, a limo arrived. Ferb, Major Monogram, and Carl got out. " Guys!" ferb shouted as he approached us only to be stopped by the police. " I'm sorry sir, but if they are going to be released we need to do it in the Police station." one of the officers said.

" Good evening gentlemen, Major Monogram's the name. We need those boys to go with us right now, we'll be taking it from here." Major said. The police gave each other confused looks before finally finally handing us to them and releasing us from the handcuffs. Buford also finally woke up. " I told you! You are so fired!" Jerry shouted at the officer who was frightened at the moment. We got in and we saw Director Jones together with Baljeet, Perry and Dr. D. He didn't look too happy. " Don't worry, none of you are getting fired." Major said to the policemen as he got in the limo.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

" Mac, let's go." Director Jones said as we went on our way. There was silence among us all and it was scary. " Boys, it seems like this is not working out. You guys have been fighting amongst each other and having personal problems. Gentlemen, tomorrow is the last day before zero hour! If you can't pull through just tell me!" Director Jones angrily said. All of us, except Perry, Dr. D, Carl and Major Monogram, lowered our heads. We then stopped and we saw that we stopped at me and Ferb's house. " I'll be waiting till tomorrow noon for your decisions. In fact I shouldn't be waiting anymore. But because I believe in you guys, I am not giving up yet. Phineas, Ferb you can go now, Agent P go with them and remove your fedora already. Goodnight boys." he said and we got out of the limo.

The limo then went off and we entered the house where mom and dad were waiting for us. They had serious looks on their faces. " Explain, Phineas." mom said to me. Phineas looked away and didn't talk. I was so pissed off right now at him. First, because he proposed to Isabella without me or anyone else's knowledge. Second, because he got in trouble again. " Sorry mom, dad, I don't want to talk about it." Phineas said as he continued walking towards the stairs.

" Phineas Flynn we are not done talking to you yet. Don't walk away when we are talking to you! Now explain to us what is happening that made you propose to Isabella this fast. Is your problem related to the others' problems?" mom said to him. " I said I don't wanna talk about it mom! Now leave me alone!" Phineas shouted back and rushed upstairs. " Phineas! Phineas!" mom and dad called him but he won't go back. " Oh god! What is happening?" mom started to tear up. I then followed Phineas to our room and I slammed the door close as soon as I got in.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted at him. " What the hell is wrong with me! Can't you see I'm having problems right now!" he shouted back at me. " Phineas! You are having mental breakdown and you didn't even tell me. You didn't even tell me that you planned to propose to Isabella at this early!" I shouted back at him. Perry looked terrified as he watched us shout at each other. " I wanted your help at first but later on I decided not to bother you anymore." Phineas said back to me. " Why did you do that!? Tell me!" I shouted at him and he then picked me up by the collar and threw me against the wall.

Phineas is strong when he is angry, well rage and adrenaline powers all those who are angry. " YOU WANT TO KNOW! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY! BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE WITH HER BEFORE I DIE! BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND I WANTED TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH HER! BUT UNFORTUNATELY, WE HAVE TO GO AND DO THIS FUCKING MISSION THAT MIGHT KILL US ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW!" Phineas shouted at me. I was shocked, never in my6 life hads Phineas been this angry. Sure he has been angry many times but this was different.

Perry was separating us and Phineas was calming down. He then proceeded to let go of me fully and he backed of until he reached his bed. He then sat down and massaged his head. " Sorry Ferb, I don't..I..Aaargh! Let's just sleep now. We'll decide tomorrow!" Phineas said as he laid down on his bed. He was facing away from me and I looked at Perry with a worried expression. I then pulled him close and patted him. " Don't worry Perry, by tomorrow everything will be normal." I said and we got on my bed after that. I wished what I said will come true. The whole day was tiring for me and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

( Jones' POV)

After bringing all of them back to their homes I flew back to main base. " Sir would you like-" Layla was asking me but I cut her off. " Not now Layla, just leave me be for now." I said as she then left me alone in my office. I sat down and massaged my head after what I had to deal today. I gave them all sermon before letting them go. Not even Heinz and Monogram escaped from me. I wanted them to really think about it, especially Baljeet. I had to pick them up one by one except the others of course who got drunk and got in trouble.

There was still a little hope in me still that the boys will push through. I haven't told the President or General Mardon or Administrator John about this. If they found out what was happening they would have acted fast and would have replaced the guys immediately. But I still believe that the boys will do it. I then got up and went to my quarters. I'm going to go to Houston, Texas tomorrow and meet John in the NASA Space Center and start preparing for the mission.

* * *

_8:30, different place..._

(Isabella's POV)

I was in Gretchen's house and all the girls are comforting me and Adyson. " What is happening with the boys!? Why are they doing this!?" Milly asked angrily. " Milly, all we know is that they are participating in some kind of mission based on what Adyson said and that it is a secret that no one can know." Ginger replied. I stayed there until 9:00, when my dad came and picked me up. I then cried all night long in my room. I could hear Phineas and Ferb fighting. I kept crying and thinking what Phineas was hiding. I was worried about what was he was into and I was in pain because Phineas didn't trust me. I only wanted to know what was his problem. I kept crying until I fell asleep. That night i didn't dream or go to Phineasland at all. My heart was hurt too much to even dream about happy things.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter would probably come tomorrow or the next day after that. Please keep supporting my story. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Adyson Sweetwater!**

**...**

**Jones: She's crying in her room. Don't you know, it was you're idea and you want her to advertise right now.**

**Me: Hey it's part of my job to make this story interesting. Everyone likes suspense you know. So how about you just do this instead of her, while I go and check on her. ( Checks on Adyson)**

**Jones: Fine, Please Read and-**

**Me: ( comes back with face covered with soup) **

**Jones: What happened (snickering)**

**Me: She threw soup at me and it was hot.**

**Jones and me: Please Read nd Review!**


	28. Chapter 27: The Unexpected

**Here it is Chapter 27 is here. Next Chapter is gonna be posted as soon as possible. Thanks for all the readers that support my story. Now to do the disclaimer, I give you Buford!**

**Buford: You have to pay me again you know.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, I know**

**Buford: Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**  


**Me: Excellent now on to the story!**

* * *

_10:30 am..._

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up late and I had a huge headache. I looked at Ferb's bed and saw that Ferb was not there. I got up and walked over to my cabinet and got a pill that could cure my headache. I then went down to eat breakfast and I saw that no one was there. " If they left for the Grand Festival without me then fine!" I said to myself. I then saw Perry approach me with a sad face. " Perry, what's wrong?" I asked. He then brought out a picture of me and Ferb and I knew what he was talking about. " I'm sorry Perry, I know I was wrong. Perhaps I can apologize to Ferb later." I said to Perry who lightened up a bit.

We then hugged each other. " So are you coming with me to the Grand Festival?" I asked him but he shook his head and brought out a picture of Dr. D. " Okay just be careful okay and tell Dr. D I said hi." I said to him as he saluted me and went his way. I then made my way to the table and saw a note and some pancakes. The note was from mom and it said ' _Phineas, here's breakfast. We went to the Grand Festival without you because we gave you time to cool off. I know you can't talk about your problem right now, but I hope you can tell us later. See you later honey!. Love, Mom and Dad'_.

I then ate my breakfast and took a shower. After that I changed my clothes and then headed off. The whole town is celebrating it big time. The amusement park is them main venue for the festival but since it was grand, parts of the city was engulfed by booths and other entertainments.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

I was walking towards the festival venue alone since my family went without me because they said I needed to cool off. They sermonized me yesterday and just like last time I went to my room and closed the door. I woke up today with a hangover but luckily I had medicine just right for it. While I was walking towards the venue, I saw Buford heading the same way but he was ahead of me. " Hey Buford!" I called him and I managed to catch up with him. " So what happened to you this morning?" I asked him. " I think we had the same situation this morning." Buford said.

We then continued walking until we saw Phineas. he joined us and we started talking about our problem. " So our deadline is 12 noon right?" Buford asked and me and Phineas nodded. I then looked back at my watch and saw that it was 11:00 already. When we reached the venue there were lots of people going from different directions. The celebration had already begun. The program that Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz planned, was still ongoing at the moment.

" We have to find the others." Phineas said. " Nah, we can find them later. I just wanna walk around and think some more. I'm still not in the mood." Buford said to us. " Yeah, I agree with him Phineas. We still have one hour before we can make a decision." I said. Phineas then sighed and said " Fine, but while we're at it we have to come up with a decision, okay." he said and me and Buford nodded. After 20 minutes of walking and talking to each other, we were approaching a three way intersection and then, we saw the others.

* * *

_Same moment..._

(Baljeet's POV)

Me, Irving, and Django were at the festival grounds and we were talking about the current situation. " I still can't decide Django. I don't know what to do." I said to him as he patted me in the back. " Don't worry Baljeet. We still have time. 50 minutes to be exact." Django said. Django and I met up on the way to the venue. Our familie left without us because of our issues. We approached an intersection and then we saw the others standing at each way.

* * *

___Same moment..._

(Isabella's POV)

I was walking with the other girls checking out the booths. Our parents had a large meeting to talk about what is going on with the boys. Ferb was with us but he was not talking to any of us. I was still sad and I didn't want to come here if it wasn't at the insistence of my dad and mom. We were talking about the guys' problems and Ferb was avoiding us. " Last night, I saw Baljeet got dropped off by a black limo when i was on my way back to my house." Milly said. All of us looked at her with confused expressions.

Ferb looked at her with a shocked and scared expression. " Now that looks suspicious. I think we're getting closer to finding the answer." Ginger said. " We could actually find the answer already if SOMEONE tells us already!" Gretchen said. Ferb just shrugged it off and went a little ahead of us. We asked Ferb to tell us multiple of times this morning, even our parents and the guys' parents asked him. But he still didn't answer. Katie was still downhearted as I am together with Adyson. Speaking of Adyson, David apologized to her and she accepted it on the condition that he doesn't interfere with her life anymore.

David then left Danville since he had to go back to his home because of an emergency. We were talking to each other and we were not paying attention ahead of us. I manged to bump into Ferb who stopped suddenly. " Ferb, why did you-" I was asking him when Brigitte tapped me and pointed right in front of me. It was the guys and they were standing still looking at each other and at us. It was the start of an awkward and tense moment.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I was with Perry the Platypus and Rodney at the festival. It was not a good day for me, first my father, mother and brother got angry at me for what I did to Vanessa. Second, Rodney was bugging me all the time about how he was going to conquer my nation as soon as we have created it. Last, Norm was there bugging me also. We were walking when I saw approaching us was Charlene, Vanessa and Monty. Monogram and Carl also appeared at that moment and we all stared at each other for awhile. " Awkward!" Rodney said and I stomped on his right foot which made him jump around holding it.

* * *

_ Meanwhile at NASA Space Center..._

(Jones' POV)

I was in mission control and was talking with Administrator John Morden and Deputy Administrator Alex Wright. We were checking the final plans for the mission. " We are still monitoring Big Momma, with the help of Volez and his force. If anything comes up we'll get notified immediately." Alex said to us. **( The rocks name is Big Momma. I haven't named the rock yet so here it is. The ones who named it was the ones who discovered it in Chapter 2)** " So the shuttles and bombs are on the way to Florida, now all we need is the boys." John said to me.

The boys are supposed to be picked up at sunset later. It's less than an hour before I call them for their decision and the thought has been bothering me for awhile. " Jones! Jones!" John snapped me out of my trance. " Huh? What?" I asked. " General Mardon and the President is on screen." John said to me as I faced to the big screen in front. " Gentlemen how's the situation?" the President asked. " We are starting the final preparations Mr. President." John said. I was still thinking if I should tell them the guys are having problems. I was also thinking if I should extend their deadlines, after all, they aren't going to be picked up until sunset.

" Very Good, Jones how about you, how are the boys?" the President asked me. " Well...actually..they-" I was about to say the problem when one of the computers suddenly started beeping fast. " Sir we got a problem!" the operator said. " What is it?!" John asked. " Pressure is building up in the core, fast." Dr. Benjamin said. Volez then contacted us and he was also panicking. " Jonez, prezzure iz building up in the rock'z core! Elctromagnetic diztubance iz cauzing it to be unbalanced. Thiz iz bad!" he said. " Why is it bad?" General Mardon asked.

" There could be three possibilities that could happen soon if the pressure doesn't stop building. First, the whole thing could cause a big and catastrophic explosion, which might be good or bad cause we don't know how big the explosion will be and if it affects Earth." Alex said. " Second, an explosion will happen that will destroy a part of the rock and will throw up lots of debris that will hit Earth." Dr. Martin said. "Last and practically the worst, both could possibly happen, with the second one coming first and then the first one." John said. At that moment all of us were panicking. " Pressure is almost in peak intensity!" one of the operators said.

" Pressure has reach peak intensity! I repeat it has reach peak intensity!" the same operator said. Volez ordered his ships backed away from the rock and all of us prepared for what was gonna happen. Suddenly, an eruption happened and a part of the rock the size of Texas was fired out and was heading at Earth with incredible speed. " We have incoming anomaly! Texas sized rock heading towards Earth! We have 5 minutes!" another operator shouted. " If that thing hits us, it will kill us all even before the big one hits us!" John said. " Volez! Destroy that thing!" I shouted. " Copy that, all forcez destroy that rock!" Volez sdaid as his spaceships chased it.

Luckily since it was out of the force shield, it was vulnerable. One of Volez ships fired at it but it didn't affect it. " What happened!?" I asked. " It seems like the rock carried with it a part of the shield, but it is dissipating. Also it seems to be still magnetized to Earth, sir." one of the operators said. " You mean we can't hit it yet?!" I said. They nodded and all of us looked horrified. 1 minute left before it hits Earth and the shield was finally gone. " Volez do it now!" I shouted. All of the spaceships fired at it. But it only destroyed a third of it and the rest of it were broken into thousands of pieces, the biggest one is the size of New York City.

" Sir, we have one anomaly heading towards Shanghai and it's the biggest one out of all the debris! ETA 2 minutes and 9 seconds!" another operator said. " We have thousands of pieces that are about to hit parts of the Americas, the Caribbean, Northern Europe and Spain, and the west coast of Africa. All gonna hit within 2 minutes!" Dr. Falkman said. " We have to warn everybody!" John said. " We don't have the time anymore, John all we can do is brace for it. It's too late to stop all of them." I said. All of us then looked at each other with sad and helpless expressions.

" Mr. President, I suggest you get to your bunker now." I said to him. " Okay, General Mardon I want you to prepare all military forces for search and rescue, and clean - up and rebuilding. Jones get your agents to also help, I don't care if they reveal their identities, just let them help." the President said before going. " Jones, you better inform the boys about this, the Tri - State Area is also gonna be hit. We don't want them to be injured or something." Mardon said before he also left. " Why don't you set up a force shield or something! Don't you care about all the people out there!" John said to me.

" The force field we have is only designed to protect Area 51. Even if I want to I can't John, I can't!" I replied to him. He managed to calm down a bit after that. I called my secretary and ordered the force field to be activated. I then activated the emergency signal on my watch so that the boys can get it. I just hope they stay alive after this. I also hope that all of them will decide to do the mission. Houston wasn't in any path of any of the rocks luckily so we don't have any problem here.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Danville_

(Phineas' POV)

We were still in the awkward moment and not one of us were talking. " So this is awkward." Django said. " Oh Come on! Are magnetized or something! Why do we always meet up!" Jerry shouted. I was thinking of apologizing to Ferb right now but Isabella was there. " I'm going." Jerry said as he turned around and started walking away. " Jerry wait!" Katie shouted. Jerry suddenly stopped and turned around. This was the first time after their break - up that Jerry and Katie will talk. " Jerry, please tell me why did you break - up with me?" Katie asked. I could see sadness in her eyes.

" That is classified." Buford said gaining a glare from all of us. " Shut up Buford!" Baljeet said and Buford approached him. " You want to go again nerd!" Buford shouted at him as they prepared to fight. " Stop it guys!" Django said as all of us approached them to stop them from fighting. " Let me go man!" Buford said while me, Jerry, and Django were holding him back. " You guys haven't learn your lesson at all!" I said at them. " Yeah they haven't learned their lesson yet. But did you learn your lesson?" Ferb said to me with a serious stare.

" Ferb look I'm sorry okay." I said at him as I approached him. " Are you really sorry? Huh?" Ferb continued. " Yes! Stop doubting already you're acting like a dick!" I said and that was the moment that I realized that I shouldn't have said that. " Oh really, I'm acting like a dick. You were having fun while I try fix all the problems! What kind of leader are you!" he said back to me. In that moment, I approached Ferb and I grabbed his collar. " You ask yourself that question! I did my duty Ferb! I did my fucking duty! But did you do yours! Huh did you!" I shouted at him and the others this time tried to separate us this time.

" Phineas, what is happening to you!? Ferb was only asking when you called him a dick suddenly." Isabella said to me. I was angry at the moment and I wasn't properly thinking and I did not expect what I did next. " Shut Up Isabella! You don't know our problem!" I yelled at Izzy. I could see everyone was shocked, especially Izzy, at what I did. " How would we know your problem when you don't want to tell us the problem!" Isabella shouted back at me.

Suddenly all our families arrived. " Phineas! Boys! what is going on here?!" mom asked us. " Oh great, more people!" Jerry said. " Guys what exactly is your problems, we all want to hear it right now!" Jonathan said. " Oh everyone wants to hear our problem well then let's tell them!" Jerry said and all of us looked at him. " Jerry!" me, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Django shouted at him. " Phineas, I'm tired of lying! We're just one day away from it anyway so lets tell them now." Jerry said. I could see that he was losing it.

" All of you want to know our problem huh! You want to know!? YOU WANT TO KNOW! OUR PROBLEM IS-" Jerry was shouting when suddenly our watches that Director Jones gave us so we can keep updated on what is happening started beeping. We looked at each other with confused faces cause it will only beep when their is an emergency. " That's the emergency signal, right?" Django asked. " What emergency signal?" everyone else other than us seven asked. I then noticed the machines near us were malfunctioning and then I heard an incoming projectile.

We all looked up and we saw an incoming meteorite. I immediately pushed Isabella away and then the rock hit, knocking down some of us. " What was that!?" mom asked. All of them looked terrified. " This is not good Phineas!" Ferb said to me. " I know!" I replied to Ferb. " Isabella are you okay?" I asked. " Yeah I'm fine, thanks." she replied.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

We were still standing, staring at each other at the site of this awkward situation. " Mom, Monty let's go." Vanessa said. " Vanessa wait! look I'm sorry honey. Did you receive my gift!?" Doof said. " Dad even if you bought me a car I still can't forgive you." Vanessa said back to Doof. " Then what can I do, for you to forgive me?" Doof asked her. " Accept me and Monty's relationship." Vanessa said strongly. " I haven't decided on that yet!" Doof said. Vanessa then turned her back and started walking the other way.

" Vanessa!" Doof called her as he approached her. Suddenly my watch started beeping and the same goes for my boss, Carl, Doof and Rodney's watches. " That's the emergency signal!" Monogram said. We then heard something coming and we saw a meteorite heading towards us. " Charlene, Vanessa get down!" Doof said as she pushed his ex - wife and daughter away. Me, Monty, Carl, Rodney and my boss took cover as the rock hit. " This is not a good situation!" Monogram said. " Vanessa are you okay?" I heard Doof asked. " Y-y-yeah." Vanessa managed to speak.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Pentagon_

Everyone at Space Command were panicking. " Multiple boogies! multiple boogies! I've got 8 now 15 unidentified tracks!" one of the operators said. " My screens full! Multiple tracks heading towards the Atlantic!" another one said.

* * *

_At New York_

A taximan with foreign passengers are trapped in a traffic jam. " Why aren't we moving?" the male passenger asked. " Well you know why, because this is New York cit, anything could happen. Like terrorist bomb, maybe someone is shot today." the taxi man replied. The female passenger then tapped him. " I want to go shopping." the girl said. Me too, hehe, but we aren't going anywhere cause this is a traffic jam." the taximan replied.

* * *

_On a Boeing 747_

" This is your captain speaking, we are in cruising altitude, you are now free to move in the plane." the captain said. Suddenly a meteor hit the left wing and the plane started falling. The pilots try to control the plane but they can't do anything. " Mayday, Mayday, we are going down! I repeat we are going down!" the co-pilot said to the control tower they were speaking to. More meteors hit the plane and made it explode killing everyone in it.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Atlantic_

USS John C. Stennis was sailing towards its homeport together with escort ships. A meteorite suddenly hit the water nearby. " What was that?!" the captain asked. All of the crew members on the deck of every ship in the flotilla were looking. More meteors suddenly hit and this time one of them hit the nearby destroyer. " All units, brace for impact! Brace for impact! Brace! Brace!" the captain said. The meteors bombarded the whole area and destroyed a destroyer. One hit the Aircraft Carrier and it started to sink.

" Mayday, mayday we are sinking!" one of the officers shouted. Although the meteors haven't stop coming yet all the crew members started jumping into the water as the ship sunk fast.

* * *

_Back at the Pentagon_

" My screen's full! They're all over the place!" one of the operators said. " Boogies breaching the atmosphere from The Caribbean, Northern Europe and Spain, West Africa down to the Americas!" another one said.

* * *

_Back at New York_

Meteorites started bombarding the city. "Woah!" the taximan said as he saw cars tumbling and exploding after being hit by a meteor. " Look at that!" the taximan said as more meteors bombarded the place. " Oh! We at war?!" the taximan said. More buildings and cars got hit by meteors. " Are Terrorist bombing us!?" the taximan shouted.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

All of us were running everywhere just trying to avoid the meteors. Explosions, people screaming, cars tumbling, stampedes, you name it, it was hell. I was running with my brother trying to get away when I heard someone trip. I looked back and I saw it was Katie and she sprained her ankle. " Help!" Katie shouted. No one was paying attention at her shout for help. I then made my way to her and she seemed shock to see me. " Come on Katie." I said as I carried her bridal style. " Jerry look out!" Katie shouted as I saw an incoming meteor coming right at us. I ran as fast as possible and the meteor didn't hit us.

" Jerry is this-" Katie was saying but I cut her off. " Not now Katie! Yes this is one of our problems. I'll explain, in full detail later. Okay!" I said as I kept running. " Jerry! Katie let's go!" Jonathan said as we joined him. " Hey, umm do you-" Katie was about to ask again but I cut her off again because I knew already what she was going to say. " Yes, I still love you and I will love you forever and ever!" I shouted. A tear flowed from her left eye and she smiled, a real smile this time.

"I still love you Jerry and I will always will." Katie said and I smiled at her. " Hey if you two lovebirds can stop the drama for awhile and keep running and avoiding the rocks, that would be great!" Jonathan shouted at us.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was running when I heard a familiar scream. " Help me! Please somebody help me!" Adyson was shouting. She was crying already and I could see that one of her leg is pinned down by a fallen wooden pillar. Although I'm still not sure if Adyson indeed cheated on me, I could not deny that I am still in love with her. I then ran towards her. " Django!" she shouted my name as I pushed away the pillar and picked her up bridal style. I then ran carrying Adyson. " Django I-" before Adyson can continue I cut her off. " We'll talk about this later Ady." I said as we kept running.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I was carrying Isabella bridal style, while Ferb carried Gretchen. We met up with Baljeet, and Buford who were also carrying Brigitte and Ginger bridal style. " M aybe we should stay away from each other for awhile!" Buford shouted. We then saw Django carrying Adyson the same way. " Django!" we called him and he looked at us. " What the! Why are we all carrying girls the same way!" he asked as we continued running. " Cause it's manly!" Buford said.

Jerry then joined us and all of us ran for our lives. " Hey Buford just like the time when we were running from the girls' angry dads!" Jerry said and all of us laughed. " Yeah, but the only difference is that we are carrying the girls with us, we are not naked, and we are not being chased by angry dads!" Buford shouted. I then saw Perry running with Dr. D and his family. Behind them was Major Monogram, Carl and Dr. R and Norm the robot.

" Hey is that Perry!?" Isabella sked as Perry and the others joined us. " His a secret agent!?" all the girls shouted. " Not now okay, not now!" Major Monogram said as we all continued running. " Lookout!" Jonathan said as we looked back to see a meteor the size of Buford heading our way. " Take cover!" Jerry said as all of us jumped to different areas and took cover as the meteor hit.

* * *

( No one's POV)

Meteors bombarded the whole Atlantic and caused damaged everywhere. The big meteor hit Shanghai and obliterated more than half of the city. The bombardment continued for 4 minutes. Buildings were destroyed or damaged. Not even the Statue of Liberty in new York survived without damaged.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

All of us got up from our places and looked around us. We saw countless bodies and infrastructure in the area. We looked at downtown and the situation was the same. " You guys okay!?" I asked at the others. " We're okay here!" Django, Baljeet and Buford said. " We're fine here!" Dr. D said as all of them got out of their hiding places. "Oh no!" Jerry shouted. I looked at him and saw that he was holding his shades that are broken. " My shades!" Jerry said as he looked sad at the sight of his destroyed shades. " Don't worry Jer, you could get new ones." Phineas said to him. " This isn't cheap you know!" Jerry said as he threw it away.

" Are you gonna tell us what is going on now!?" Isabella asked. " After we find our parents." I said and with that their expressions changed. I hope Director Jones and the others are taking action already.

* * *

**Finally I'm finished. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I will post it soon. Keep posted and to do the promotional advertisement, I give you Jerry!**

**Jerry: Please Read and Review!**

**Me: Okay, now that's the end of that!**

**Jerry: Hey! hey! What about the new shades you promised!**

**Me: Uh, oh look at the time I gotta go! (Runs)**

**Jerry: Hey! Come Back here! (gives chase)**


	29. Chapter 28: Operation Armageddon

**I didn't think I would post the new chapter this early. Anyway, I hope you continue to read my story. Now to do the disclaimer, I give you, Isabella!  
**

**Isabella: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney. (manly announcer voice)  
**

**Me: ...(terribly shocked)**

**Isabella: So how was it?**

**Me: G-good, on with the s-show, I mean story.**

* * *

(Jones POV)

All of us were depressed and down as the meteors finally stopped. The president and General Mardon contacted us again. " Is everyone okay?" the President asked. " Yes sir, Houston isn't damaged at all." I replied. " Damage report." the President asked. " We have satellites that didn't get hit by the meteors and are helping us with the damage report sir. We estimate 500 - 900 billion dollars worth of damage. Casualties are estimated to 18 - 22 million. Majority of it belongs to shanghai after it got hit by the biggest of the debris. This is the total for the world, sir." I said.

All of them look down and the President fell down to his seat. " Mr. President!" his staff said as they try to calm him down. " The military is already taking action, we are sending in search and rescue units right now." General Mardon said. " We have another problem!" one of the operators shouted. All attention was on him at the time. "What is it?" John asked. Volez then contacted us again and he had a worried look. " Jonez, the eruption managed to jump ztart the rock and it has zpeed up!" Volez said and we were all shocked.

" What do you mean!?"" I asked. " The eruption managed to disturb the asteroid's speed and it will now hit earlier than expected." Dr. Falkman said. " How early!?' John asked. " We are making the adjustments right now." Dr. Falkman replied. The timer for the impact suddenly decreased its time. " Good Lord! 42 hours! We have until 6:00 am the next day after tomorrow." Alex said. " Mission start was supposed to begin 8:00 pm tomorrow. That asteroid sped up by a total of 8 hours, now we have to do the same." I said.

" Jones!" the President stood up and faced us on screen once more. " Get the men, I am authorizing the start of the mission. Operation Armageddon is a go!" the President said to me. " Understood sir!" I replied with a salute. I then contacted Commander Louis.

* * *

(Louis' POV)

I was on an O.W.C.A plane and was heading towards Danville. I was leading a group of 13 O.W.C.A planes to help with the search and Rescue and assist our agents. I was then contacted by Director Jones. " Louis! I need you to get the boys ASAP! Including Monogram, and the others included int the mission. Head back to Houston for mission briefing after that." the director said to me. " Sir, is the mission gonna start already?" I asked. " There is a change of schedule and there are also other changes. Just get them now. Jones out." the director replied and after that I ordered the group to speed up towards Danville.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

We managed to find our parents who were terribly traumatized at what just happened. We also managed to find Irving together with his brother Albert, hiding in a tent. They were sucking on their thumbs in fetal positions, rocking back and forth at the same time. We managed to snap them out of it and all of us gathered together. Many people were running and crying, all were scared. Police and other law enforcement forces are scrambling trying to maintain order and help at the same time. Firemen are everywhere trying to put out the fires the meteors caused.

" This is hell." Jonathan said. All of us looked around our surroundings and saw the devastation. " Phineas, tell us now what's really going on. Is this a part of it? And why is Perry a secret agent!?"" my mom asked me. All attention were on us. I looked at the others, especially Major Monogram since he was the highest and could probably explain it better than us. I exhaled and inhaled before I started speaking. " Here's what really is going on, the-" but before we I can continue a O.W.C.A planes came and landed near us.

Military soldiers moved out of it and we saw Commander Louis approach us. " Boys, we have to go! Now! Monogram and the others too!" he shouted at us. " We aren't suppose to be picked up until sunset." Django said. " Look around you! You already get why! We need to go, now! Operation Armageddon has been initiated!" he said to us. We then looked at each other. " Operation Armageddon what the hell is that!?" Isabella asked. " Guys let's go." I said and with that I walked towards one of the O.W.C.A plane. I was followed by Ferb, then Jerry, then Django, then Irving and Buford and then the others.

We looked at Baljeet who was still standing there not moving. But he then stepped forward and joined us. " Wait! Where are you guys going!" Isabella shouted at us. After that our families, including Dr. D's, tried to approach us, but Commander Louis stopped them. All of us got on board on one of the O.W.C.A plane. We waited for Commander Louis to come back as he was talking to our now angry and confused families and friends.

* * *

(Louis' POV)

As the guys got on board on two of the helicopters, me and my men tried to explain and reason out with the angry and confused families. " What is going on!?" " Where are they going!?" many questions were being asked. " Please calm down, we need the boys to come with us. We'll be back to explain it to you, all of you." I said to them but they didn't agree with me. " We're coming with them!" Phineas' mom said and all of them tried to get past us. " I'm sorry but you can't!" I said. " Please let us come with you!" Phineas' girlfriend asked.

At that moment I was thinking to myself if I should let them come with us. I was thinking if this was going against protocol. But they got the better of me. " Corporal! Get the relief supplies out of one of the O.W.C.A planes! This people are coming with us!" I shouted at the soldier near one of the O.W.C.A plane. They followed my orders, and emptied the plane. " Get in that plane." I said and all of them rushed to the plane. I then got on the plane where Phineas got on. " Lieutenant, you are in charge here! Get the men working, pronto!" I said.

" Yes sir!" the lieutenant replied with a salute and I saluted back. The planes then took off and we headed towards Houston, Texas. " Can you tell us what's really happening." Phineas said. " Yeah, just minutes ago we were running willy nilly trying to avoid being killed by rocks!" Doof said over the communicator. " I do not know also. We are gonna be briefed on the situation back at mission control." I said. As we traveled towards Houston, we saw different areas damaged and destruction everywhere.

After awhile we managed to finally reached Houston and we landed right in front of the NASA Space Center. " Alright guys let's go." I said as all of us got off the plane. We were greeted by Layla, and Deputy Administrator Alex.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

I greeted the men as they entered the center. " Ok boys let's go. We have lots of things to talk about." I said as Layla escorted them. Commander Loius then approached me and whispered to me. " I brought their families also. It maybe the best time to explain it to them." he said to me. I then gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me-look' and I then gulped. Just the thought of angry parents and friends is as scary as the end of the world. I then signaled him to go on and I would handle the families and friends for now.

All of them rushed inside and the security was helpless to stop them. " Where are they!?" a girl asked. " Um please calm down, we will explain all of this too you. But for now, we will wait here." I said but none of them calm down. " What is going on!? Why are my boys here!?" Phineas' mom asked. " Umm...say aren't you Lindana." I said trying to stall them. " Yes, but now answer my question." she said. " You know I'm a big fan of yours will you give me an autograph." I said as I pulled out a piece of paper. She then signed it but the situation didn't changed. In fact they got angrier and asked more question. I needed to call back-up by that time.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

All the mission participants were now seated at the conference table in mission control. " Okay gentlemen we'll explain the situation that just happened and what's gonna happen" John said. " Now, about one hour ago, pressure from the core rose up tremendously. It may have happened because the rock passed Jupiter's strong magnetic field and this interrupted the rock's own field. Because of this, an eruption happened that threw up a huge amount of rock and dirt, which is the size of Texas." John said while the men listened attentively.

" We managed to destroy it but not fully. We managed to split it into thousands of pieces the largest one was the size of New York City and this rained down all over the Atlantic, Americas, the Caribbean, the West African coast and Northern Europe and Spain. The largest one was supposed to hit the Atlantic, but it bounced back and traveled half-way around the world and decimated Shanghai instead. The damage is huge, both in lives, and infrastructures." John continued.

" But there is also another problem. I know you weren't supposed to be picked up until sunset but there has been a change of schedule. The eruption managed to jump start the rock and it's speed has increased. It was suppose to hit in the Atlantic, but now it is going to hit Europe, with Paris, France as it's epicenter. ETA is by 6 am, U.S time by the next day after tomorrow. That is why we called you already." John said. I could see the shock in their faces and also the sadness and fear.

" Now the mission will go the same way as we planned. You will take off at 12 noon tomorrow and you are gonna gather solar and cosmic energy for the mission. Here's the difference. The bombs' fuel is supposed to be delivered tomorrow an hour after you're take off. But since we are running short of time, Meap will deliver it to you while you are gathering energy. Be careful of the fuel cause that is highly dangerous according to Meap. Denavium Infinionite is powerful but very dangerous." I said to them.

Layla then approached me and told me something that made me shiver. " What do you mean their families are here?! I only ordered for the boys. I haven't made the call yet to tell them." I said back to her. She then pointed at Commander Louis who was trying to act normal but I could see nervousness and fear in his eyes as I looked at him. I gave him a glare and then I approached John and told him the same thing. Just like me, he was shock and afraid to hear that. After all, who wants to face a crowd of angry parents and relatives. School teachers could relate to this as I have seen my teachers in the same situation when I was still in elementary.

" John I'll talk to the men for awhile, you get the angry mob, I mean angry friends and relatives to one of the conference rooms. I got something to talk about to the guys." I whispered to him. " Okay Jones, but please hurry up." he said. " Okay, guys come with me." I said and all of them stood up. We then went upstairs to the conference room there and I asked all of them to seat down. I ordered Rodney, Commander Louis and Captain Tyler to stay outside for awhile since they were not affected by any problems.

* * *

(John's POV)

I got out of mission control and headed to the lobby where the angry mob, err I mean angry families and friends of the boys. I saw Alex approaching me with his hands on his right eye. " What happened to you!?" I asked him. " Well since I told them that they can't go in mission control, Phineas and Ferb's dad threw an antique boot at me and it hit me in the eye. I am not going back there again man." Alex said as he went back to mission control. I tried to think of a way to calm down the mob, err I mean the friends and families.

I then thought of a great idea but I might get killed by Jones. I went to the lobby where I saw security trying to stop them. " Everyone please calm down. Now we need you to come with me calmly. I'll explain what is going on." I said and this managed to calm them down. I had security come with me on escorting the people. " Okay, all of you will go in in individual rooms, depending on the boys' families. For example, Phineas and Ferb's family, you guys will go in here and wait for awhile." I explained.

All of them followed my instructions. Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz and Heinz's parents also arrived and I just explained to them what to do. " Uh sir, one question. Why did you put them in those rooms?" one of the guards asked me. " The recorder in the conference room is on, I thought if they hear what is going on up there they will calm down a bit at least." I replied. " But won't Director Jones kill you for that." the guard said. " Yes, yes he will." I said back to him.

* * *

(Phineas POV)

All of us got in and settled down in the conference room. " Here we are again, back to the same table were you guys promised and made an oath. Okay now that we're here, let's all talk." he said with a serious look. " Look I know all of you had problems during the break, so now we are gonna let out all of them. All of us will talk, I'll start it then Phineas. We'll go by clockwise." Director Jones said. All of us looked at each other with confused expressions.

" It's okay if you cry, it's not unmanly cause all of us cry, okay. Now, all of us are gonna let out all our emotions and what we think of each other. Except Doof, Carl and Major Monogram, all of them are exempted because there problem is different from you and you guys are not also gonna give you're opinion on them when they start talking about their problems. I'm also not part of the giving opinion part cause I am not that close to you and you are not close to me too. Okay so is everything clear?" he asked and all of us nodded.

" Okay let's start, first let's talk about each other. Phineas is who we're gonna talk about first. Ferb what is your description of you're brother and his problems." Director Jones said an I looked at Ferb. " For the past days, he is making poor decisions, hiding his decisions and ideas, being a selfish asshole, but that's just my opinion." Ferb said.

" Okay next, Jerry." Director Jones motioned to him. " For my opinion, I say Phineas isn't a good leader when it comes to situations like this. He can't think right and I feel uncomfortable with him leading us. Usually we just build for fun. But even if he is like that, he is still Phineas, and I could count on him." Jerry said. " Okay, for my opinion, Phineas has been a selfish asshole, and a poor decision maker. But this is just for the past days okay." Baljeet said. " Same with the others." Buford said. " Well, for me, he has been acting weirder for the past days. and he was not the Phineas that is my hero anymore. I could say the same with the others." Irving said.

" Same with everyone." Django said. At that point I was hurt too much already. The last one was Perry and all eyes were on him. " Agent P, what do you think. Is Phineas the same for you as what everyone said. Is he an asshole this past days." Director Jones sasked. Perry nodded and I got more hurt. " Okay now that Phineas is done, Ferb is next." Director Jones said.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

It was my turn to be judged by everyone. "Phineas you start first." Director Jones said. " Well, for this past days, Ferb has been a real pain in the ass, a dickhead, he is focusing too much with the problems and was not relaxing at all." Phineas said. All eyes then went to Jerry and he gave a deep sigh before he begun. " Ferb, for the past days, has been a real dick, a freaking asshole that is worst than Phineas and is working too much." Jerry said. The others, including Perry gave the same opinion. I was hurt at the sudden realization of what have I been doing for the past days.

" Next is Jerry." Director Jones said. " Jerry for the past days has been... a real jerk, an asshole beyond compare, a douchebag, scumbag, he wasn't the Jerry I knew." Phineas said. Everyone gave the same answer. Jerry was in deep thought after that. " Next is Baljeet." Director Jones said. " For starters, Baljeet has been weaker than he usually is, but he became a freaking scumbag. He out of all of us, was the most troublesome. He broke his oath and he didn't listen to any of us. He didn't think of what will happen to us." Phineas said. Everyone gave the same opinion except Buford who added more on his opinion.

" Buford." the director said. " Buford was not the bully he has been this past days. Although we were all trying to bring Baljeet back to the team, he was too forcing and he was too emotional and uncaring of others." Phineas said. Just like the opinions before, all were the same except Baljeet who added more on his opinion on Buford. Django was the next one in line. " Django is just like Baljeet, but a combination of myself and Buford also." Phineas said. All of us agreed with phineas' description. We really didn't have anything to say about Irving seeing that he has mental breakdown most of the times.

We also didn't say anything about Perry. " Okay now that you guys are done, it's time for the others too do it. Doof you're the first one to be judged." Director Jones said. Both Dr. D and Major Monogram got the description as an over-protective father and an asshole. Carl was described as a no good lying son of a bitch by Major Monogram while Dr. D didn't say much about him and neither did Perry. Perry wasn't talked about much.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

Commander Louis then knocked on the door and entered. " Sir all of their families and friends are listening to what you guys are saying. Administrator John took them to separate rooms where they can hear you. Should we put the recorders away?" Commander Louis said. All of us were shocked at what he just said. But I then thought that it would be good for all of them to hear the guys talk. " No, don't put them away or close them. Just make sure Doof and the others response is separate from the boys and the boys the same. Make sure only the boys families and friends here them and Doof and the others families and friends here only them okay." I said.

He then nodded and went out. " Okay, this is great, now you can let out your emotions and your problems with them hearing. No one will hide anything anymore, okay." I said and all of them nodded. " Okay, I'll start first." I said. I then inhaled and then exhaled before I continued. " I want to say, that I'm sorry since I'm the one who called you boys and I was the one who dragged you all in this situation. But I didn't get you because of just an ordinary reason. I got you people because you are the best of the best. You guys can do the impossible. They say that there is nothing impossible in this world and you are the living proof of it." I said as I started to get emotional.

" That rock is an impossibility and the only ones that can conquer it is you. When I heard you guys were having problems, I didn't doubt you guys for one second even if I'm not sure that you will even continue the mission. It's because I believe in you guys. Even you Doof, you're O.W.C.A's enemy but I still trust you on this. I believe in you guys and if anyone can do this..it's you men..and platypus." I said as I finished my speech on them. I felt a tear flow from my eye and I pulled out a handkerchief to wipe it. " Okay now, it's your turn Phineas." I said to him.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I gave a deep sigh before I spoke. " First, I want to say I'm sorry to Ferb, to Isabella, to Django, to all of you guys and the people that my actions has affected. I know I haven't been functioning properly as a leader of this group. I know I haven't been making good decisions lately and I know I have been out of focus also. I have also been an asshole this past days, especially to you Ferb. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about my mental breakdown. It's just that, I had so many thoughts bothering me and I could not comprehend the decisions I have been making. The mission and Isabella triggered my mental breakdown." I said as I started crying.

" But you know what, it's because of myself. I'm just me, the pointy headed redhead inventor that can't be useful when it comes to this kinds of situation. That's why I'm asking for everyone's forgiveness. I need all of you guys help cause I can't do it myself. I need everyone's support. I'm so sorry." I said as I cried some more. Ferb got teary eyed and Perry started to cry. " I'll be going out for awhile, Ferb you are next. " Director Jones said before he went out.

* * *

(John's POV)

I was at mission control again when I saw Jones approach me. I gave one last sigh before I die. " What the hell did you do that for!?" he shouted at me grabbing the attention of some personnel. " I had to distract the angry mob, err I mean families and friends. Plus isn't it better if they hear what you guys are saying." I tried to reason with him. " I know it's better, now don't do anything anymore without informing me first." he said and then he walked away. I thought that I was clear but he then turned around and approached me again and kicked my balls. " That's for that!" he said.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I got teary eyed and emotional at what Phineas just said. " Okay, for starters I also want to apologize to all. I know I haven't been relaxing for this past days and because of this I have affected all of you. I was just panicking and was stressed too much about the mission." I said as I started crying. " I wanted to fix the problem but in the end it just got worse. Although the problems originated from you guys, it was also partly my fault. I should have helped you guys and prevented it before it got worse. I'm sorry Phineas, I'm sorry everyone!" I said as I fully burst into tears.

Phineas then hugged me and he hugged me back. " I love you bro!" he said. " I love you too.!" I said. Perry then joined us and we hugged each other. The other guys got teary eyed and Carl got emotional already. Director Jones then came back. " Okay it seems Ferb is done, Jerry you're next." he said.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

It was my turn and all of us were emotional at the moment and I could tell all of us will burst into tears by the end of this. " I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry to Katie, to Ferb, to Jonathan and to all of you. I know that I've been acting like a jerk this past days, and I'm so sorry for that." I started crying at that moment. " I was not myself for that time and I wasn't thinking right. I know I shouldn't have broken up with Katie, I knew I shouldn't have done any of the things I've done during the break. I'm so sorry for being an asshole! I'm so sorry for being a jerk! I'm so sorry!" I said as a cried some more. I dropped my head at the table and kept crying.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

It was my turn and me and Buford looked at each other. We were crying already, well all of us except Director Jones were crying. " I'm so sorry guys!, I'm sos orry that I broke my oath. I am after all just a weak nerd that people push around. But with you guys I'm a different guy. You always stuck around with me, so I will stick with you also. I'm so sorry!" I said. Buford was the next one. " I'm so sorry for all the things I did! I'm so sorry for the things I did to you buddy!" he said to me as we hugged each other.

" I love you buddy!" I said to him. " I love you too buddy!" he replied to me. Django was next and he had already burst into tears. " I, I'm so sorry for breaking my oath. I'm also sorry for all the failures I did this break. I'm so sorry Adyson, cause now I see that you were telling the truth. I hope all of you can forgive me." he said. " Okay, now Dr. D, Monogram, Carl it's your turn." Director Jones said. Dr. D said sorry to his daughter and Major Monogram and Perry. Carl said sorry to both of them for hiding the truth from them. Major Monogram said sorry to his son and Dr. D.

After awhile all of us finally settled down and stopped crying. " Okay,now all of you are gonna go to your families and friends. Let's go." Director Jones said and all of us stood up and followed him.

* * *

**Finally done! Typing for 3 hours is tiring. I'll post the next chapter within this week so keep posted for it. I hope more of you read and review this story. Now to do the promotional advertisement, I give you, Ginger!  
**

**Ginger: Please Read and Review!**

**Me: Beautiful! **


	30. Chapter 29: Second Proposal

**Here it is. I promised I will post it this week and here it is. I will post the next one as soon as possible. I hope more of you will support my story. Now to do the disclaimer, I give you, Jerry!**

**Jerry: You still owe me those new pair of shades!**

**Me: we'll talk about it later! Okay!**

**Jerry: Fine! Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs and I am one of them . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Okay on with the story!**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

All of us followed Director Jones out of the conference room. We then went out of mission control and headed to another wing of the center. There we saw a hallway with lots of doors and no windows. " Okay, all of you will get inside a room where your families and friends are waiting. They heard what we said up there. You will be also the ones to explain to them fully what is happening. Do you guys understand?" Director Jones said to us. All of us nodded and then Director Jones knocked on the first door and opened it.

" Phineas, Ferb, Agent P." he called us. As we got in we saw mom, dad, Candace and Jeremy. Isabella and her family, even Pinky, was also there. Gretchen and her parents were also there. All of them except, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Mr. and Mrs. Renyel and Jeremy seemed to be crying. " Okay I'll leave you boys be." the director said as he closed the door. We stood there for awhile, not moving an inch at all.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

After Phineas, Ferb and Perry got in the room, Director Jones closed it and then went to the other door. He knocked once more and then opened it. " Jerry." he called me. I saw my family and Katie and her parents in there. She and my family seemed to have been crying and they are still crying. After I got in, the director closed the door. I just stood there and didn't utter a word at all.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

We went to the next door and this time I was the one called. My parents and Brigitte, together with her parents, were there. I tried to think of a way to explain everything to them.

**(I'm just gonna skip the others, anyway its just the same for them. Django and Irving is in the same situation as the others. Doof meets his family and Mongram also. Carl also.)  
**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

After I escorted everyone I met with the three remaining mission participants. Okay, are all of you good?" I asked them. They just nodded and then I kneed Louis in the balls. " What was that for sir!?" he said as he fell down in pain. " That is for bringing the families. I was planning on telling them later on but you brought them here immediately. Next time your in that kind of situation, consult me first before acting, okay." I said to him. " yes sir." he managed to reply. I then helped him stand up and then we went back to mission control.

* * *

**( I decided not to put the emotional part cause I have ran out of ideas for it. Anyway you get what they talked about anyway so, I'm just gonna skip to the part where it's over and all of them gather around the conference room again. This time, all of them, including their parents, friends, you get the point. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. I want to finish this story as soon as possible so I can post the next one.)**

_After an hour...  
_

(Ferb's POV)

After having an emotional conversation with our families and friends, Administrator John asked us to head back to the conference room. All of us mission participants sat down while the rest just stood up. Just to update all on what happened here is a quick summary. Django is back with Adyson, Jerry is back with Katie. Dr. D's mom and dad finally showed love to him and he reconciled with is brother, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz. We also told them that we are graduating early from college and getting a full degree, and that was particularly the only thing that made things happy for that moment.

Other emotional things happened that I don't want to talk about cause I might cry again and my eyes are already sore from all of the crying earlier. Administrator John and Deputy Administrator Alex was there and we were only waiting for Director Jones. After awhile, Director Jones finally arrived. " Okay since all of us are here, I hope the men already explained everything to you cause we are tired of explaining already. Anyway, you are all invited for tonight's dinner. We are holding a special dinner for the mission participants tonight before they leave tomorrow." he said.

All of us were shocked at what he said. " Don't worry, clothes will be provided for you. No need to be too fancy though." he said. Some of us got excited at the thought of tonight. " Okay, may we talk alone with the mission participants, for now. Please." Director Jones asked. All of our friends and families left the room and only the 14 of us were left seated. " Okay gentlemen, the dinner will happen at 7:00 pm and it will probably end by 8:30 pm, after all it is special and for you guys. After that get plenty of rest cause you will leave at 4:00 am tomorrow. Okay gentlemen you can go now. We already reserved rooms at the nearby hotel for you." he said.

With that all of us got up and went out. Me, Phineas, Django, Buford, Baljeet, Jerry, Irving and Perry separated from the rest cause they had to stay behind for awhile. I looked at the others and all of them seemed fine except Phineas. " Hey bro, something bothering you?" I asked him. The other guys stopped and looked at us. " Hey, can you guys help me?" Phineas asked. He looked at us with begging eyes. " Umm, what's your problem?" Jerry asked him. " I still want to continue my proposal to Isabella." he said.

" Does mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro know it already?" I asked. " I whispered to them about it earlier and all of them gave their approval. Oh, Candace and Jeremy also knows." he replied. " Do you have a plan already?" Django asked. " Yeah, all I need is help from you guys...if you will." he said. All of us looked at each other and then backed at Phineas. I gave a deep sigh before I talked.

" Phineas, although I don't know if that's a good idea and I feel sick just thinking about what will happen, as your brother I'm with you." I said to him and then I gave him a smile and put my hands on his shoulders. " Were also with you dude." Jerry said. " You just tell us what to do Dinnerbell, were with you." Buford said. All of us gave him smiles that managed to brighten his mood. " Thanks guys." he said to us. " Now tell us you're plan." I said. We all then huddled up and Phineas explained his plan.

* * *

_5:00 pm later..._

(Isabella's POV)

All of us were prepared to go back to the NASA Space Center. They cleared out one building for the dinner. All of us were ready except for one problem, the boys haven't coma back yet. There was not much worry about them, and I'm seriously the only one that is worrying the whole time. " Isabella honey, don't worry about the boys, I'm sure they're already prepared and okay." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said to me. " Uh, thank you Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." I said, but it still didn't calm me down.

For some odd reason my mom and dad has been acting strange. Not only them but almost everyone else was acting strange, it was like they're hiding something from me. We then left the hotel and we were picked up by cars and we headed towards the NASA Space Center. I still can't shake the feeling that something fishy is going on here.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

Everything was set, all that was needed for the surprise was Isabella. Dr. D, Dr. R, Carl and even Major Monogram helped me on this. My plan was simple, get to propose to Isabella at the lobby. First, Buford and Baljeet, will stop the cars, whose drivers already know the plan, and then lead the way to a pathway full of pink roses. Can you imagine how hard was that part already, I had to inform Administrator John for my plan to get a go. Next, Django, Jerry, and Irving will stand aside the path and give cards to Isabella as soon as she passes, and escort her respectively.

Next is, Major Monogram will standby with his division, Perry's division, and give salutes to Isabella as soon as she reaches the entrance. Dr. D and Dr. R will create effects with their inators. Last, Ferb will stand in front of the door and will be the last to escort Isabella to me. After that, bada bing, bada boom, I propose to her. The whole thing attracted a lot of attention from the center's personnel. " Everybody here they come!" Ferb shouted as he came in the front door. I immediately prepared myself. I still kept the ring I proposed to her with the first time. It was now or never.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

We were nearing the Space Center when we suddenly stopped. " Here we are everybody." the driver said. " But we haven't reached-" I tried to ask but all the others, including my mom and dad already got off the car. When I got off I saw a path of pink roses with guards along the sides. It was beautiful, and it made me teary eyed. I then realized at the moment what was happening but I was still doubting and not prepared for it. I looked at my parents and they smiled at me and motioned at me to go on. I was the first one to go and I saw Baljeet and Buford approach me.

" Mademoiselle, votre prince vous attend" Buford and Baljeet said as they brought out their arms and motioned me to let them escort me. I then held both of them as they escorted me. I was crying at the moment as I continued to walk towards the entrance. The others were not far behind but they kept their distance. The girls were all squealing with excitement and mom and dad were already crying. I then saw Django standing in the middle holding a card. " My lady." he said as he gave me the the card. It read, _' I know we already tried this and it didn't work out. But just keep walking and have faith.'_. Django ten brought out his hand and asked me to escort me.

Buford and Baljeet let go of me at that time and this time, Django was the one escorting me. Buford and Baljeet joined the others behind, and they were now with Brigitte and Ginger respectively. I then saw Jerry standing in the middle holding a card also. When we approached him, Django let me go and Jerry gave me the card. It read _' You're getting closer Isabella. Please continue on.'_. It was then Jerry's turn to escort me. Django joined Adyson behind and we continued walking. It was Irving who I saw next. He was the same with Django and Jerry, and when we reached him, Jerry let go of me and I got the card from Irving.

This time I cried some more as I read what the card said. _' All my life I have hurt you always. Now I want to get rid of all that pain. Keep going Isabella.'_ it read. Irving then escorted me and Jerry joined Katie behind. We then got to the entrance and I saw Major Monogram and Perry with other agents in a ordered formation. He then gave the order to salute and all of the animals saluted me. Lights then fired out of nowhere and I saw Dr. D and Dr. R with their inators doing it. I cried some more as I approached the main door. There were a lot of personnel watching and taking pictures of the moment.

When I got in Ferb was the one that greeted me. He didn't have any card with him unlike the others. Irving let go of me and joined the others behind. " Isabella, Phineas is waiting for you. He has something special to ask you. I know the first time was bad, but this time it's a lot different. Phineas gave his whole love for you for this surprise. Please take my hand if you are willing to answer him." Ferb said to me. I couldn't help but cry some more and smile at him. I then took his hands and a small cheer started. The crowd then formed a circle and in the middle was Phineas.

Ferb escorted me up to him. " Thanks bro." he said to Ferb as Ferb let go of me and stand aside. "Isabella, like you and I said before, this is too early. But I can't wait anymore. I want to start my new life with you already. I want you to be the mother of our children, the one that will be at my side, taking care of me. I want to stay with you and spend my whole life with you." he said as he looked at my eyes. People were giggling and squealing around us. I looked at my parents, friends and all of them gave ma a reassuring smile.

Phineas then knelt down and brought out the same ring he brought out the first time. " I kept this all this time, hoping that you would answer me someday. Now is the time. Isabella, will you marry me." he said the words that I thought I would only hear in my dreams. There were a lot of squealing and screams and shouts of joy. People around us were persuading me to say yes. I was so overjoyed at the time, and I couldn't control myself anymore. I then took a deep breath and said my decision. " Yes!" I said as I launched myself at him. He then picked me up and I leaned towards him and we kissed.

People were celebrating around us. After awhile, Phineas set me down and put the ring on me. We then hugged each other and kissed once more. After that all of us headed towards the dinning hall. It was the happiest moment of my life at that time.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

After Phineas proposed to Isabella, we all headed towards the area where our special dinner was going to happen. We all settled down, wit my family and Buford's together. Beside us, where Brigitte and Ginger's family on our right, while on our left was Phineas and Ferb's family together with Isabella's. The food came immediately as soon as we settled down. Proper dinning was observed and Buford had a really hard time on this. " Arggh! I can't take this anymore! I'll just eat this my style!" he said as he set aside the knife and just bit the food directly.

" Buford! Observe proper dining!" I said at him and we got to a fight for I tried to make sure he observed the proper etiquette at that moment. " No! Stop it Jeet!" he said as he was pushing me away. Our parents were stopping us, and Ginger and Brigitte did the same. " Come on, you're gonna fight over proper dinning now!" Ginger said as she tried to pull me away. Suddenly, we manged to throw a chunk of food up into the air. "Uh oh!" me and Buford exclaimed we look as the piece of meet traveled across the room and headed towards Jerry.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was with Jerry and we were acting lovey dovey as Jonathan described. " Jerry say ahhh." I said as I was about to put food in his mouth. Before I managed to feed him the food a pice of meat came out of nowhere and went straight into his mouth. He then started choking. We then panicked until I finally recovered and performed the heimlich maneuver on him. I managed to dislodge the meat but it went straight towards one of the waiters and hit him in the eye.

" My eye!" he shouted as he fell down together with the slices of cake he was bringing. Django just came back from the restroom when one of the cakes fell down right in front of him, but he didn't notice. " Hey what did I miss?" he asked us but it was too late to warn him and he slipped as soon as he stepped o the cake. Adyson rushed towards him immediately. But the trouble didn't end there, the cakes managed to make another waiter slip and the slice went up into the air and then the door opened and hit one of the men that just entered.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

Me and John were heading towards the dinning area. " It seems like we're the only ones left that aren't there." I said. " I think they already started eating." John said to me. We then opened the door and the most hilarious thing happened after that. A piece of cake landed on John's face. I couldn't help but snicker and he gave me a glare, although I really didn't notice since his eyes were covered with frosting. I then looked around and saw the mess. I then got a walkie talkie out and turned it on. " Uh, we need a clean up in the dinning hall, ASAP." I said. " Copy that." the man replied.

I then handed John a handkerchief to let him wipe off the foo from his face. Alex then came and he looked confused as he saw the mess. " Uh, what did I miss?" he asked. " Apparently cake hates me." John said and I laughed at what he said. The mess was cleaned up pretty quick and everybody settled down once more. I then clinked my wine glass to grab everyone's attention and I stood up. " Today, was an interesting day if I might say. Many troubling things happened, and here we are, having a special dinner. I want to tell all of you something." I said as all of them looked at me.

" Me and the other high ops, including Administrator John and Deputy Administrator, agreed on something. We agreed that this is the weirdest team of astronauts that has ever assembled." I continued. " First, A red head inventor with a weird triangular shaped head and his British step brother. Together with them, is their pet platypus that is a secret agent of O.W.C.A. Both of them do the impossible everyday, and they are not alone." I said as some of them laughed and snickered. " They have with them, the son of famous artist, Beppo Brown, a bully and his Indian nerd, a computer genius who has managed to hack every security system in the country, another nerd that is weaker than the first one." I said and all of them looked at each other and snickered.

" Next is two evil scientist from an evil organization that has a much more terrible name than ours and they are often mistaken as pharmacists. A Major of O.W.C.A and an unpaid intern that hasn't been paid a single penny from the start of his career. A commander of O.W.C.A and only one NASA captain. Weird team isn't it." I said and all of them laughed. " If you look at them from most points, they are surely a bad combination. But none the less, they are the best of them all." I continued.

Everyone was now seriously paying attention. " Many didn't trust them, even I had doubts at first. But at the end, I found out that it was the right decision." I said. " Gentlemen, you are the bravest men I have ever met and seen. May God be with you tomorrow and good luck on the mission. Cheers!" I said as I raised up my glass and all of them did the same.

* * *

_The next day..._

(No one's POV) **( Italicized sentences are the background)**

The men were now boarding the plane that will take them to Kennedy Space Center where they will launch.

_" The death of 21 million people around the world, mostly in Shanghai, has rattled the nation." a reporter said. " A french satellite has tracked an object from space." another reporter said._

The scene changes into the Kennedy Space Center in Florida. Lot's of reporters have gathered here coming from all around the U.S and the world. All of them trying to find out what is happening and report back to the public.

_" Sources are estimating, that the Tsunami was 5 foot.." a reporter said. " This is the CNN live at Florida. We have just learned that NASA is on a full scale military alert." a reporter said. " They're calling this a global killer" another one said._

The scene then changes back to Dr. D and Dr. R transporting the bombs. Phineas and the others are preparing the Tortoises.

_" The government has been very tight lipped throughout the situation.." "The Pentagon has been involved at this point. Where some kind of a project involving NASA and perhaps a shuttle mission._

The scene changes back to the reporters at Kennedy Space Center in Florida. The shuttles have now been prepared.

_" Pentagon officials refuse to comment, adding fuel to the speculations that there could be a very serious problem." a reporter said. " We have a special team of astronauts that have arrived in Florida this morning. NASA is in emergency launch preparations in cooperation with every space agency in the world, together with O.W.C.A, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and even extraterrestrial help in the most massive joint space venture in history." Administrator John said._

Launch day: T MINUS 4 hours

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I was at the old launch pad of Apollo 1. Isabella was there since all of them came with us also. " Isabella, you okay?" I asked her. " Phineas, I'm scared, Im scared of losing you!" Isabella said to me. I then pulled her over and kissed her. " Izzy, there is nothing to be afraid, I'll come back." I sadi reassuring her although inside me I myself don't know what will happen to me. She then hugged me and I hugged her back. " Make sure you come back. Can you also please make sure the others come back also. I don't want the girls to get heartbroken." she said. " Sure, I promise." I said to her. We hugged each other for awhile and ten went back to the center.

* * *

(No one's POV)

T MINUS 2 hours and 30 minutes

The scene changes to the White House where the whole world is preparing to hear from the President of the United States. " The president will be adressing the nation and all of you personally within the hour." the speaker of the house said. The scene then changes back to the mission participants who are in a closed waiting area. All of them were now preparing for the final call, and were now wearing their space suits. All showed signs of fear and nervousness. Buford was praying at the time and many of them are reflecting on themselves. Men then got their helmets and brought to them. " Astronauts!" one of them called all of them as the door was opened and all of them stood up. All of them were now carrying their helmets.

* * *

( Monogram's POV)

Doof was the first one to go out and Vanessa hugged him immediately. " I'll see you in a couple of days or hours honey" he said and then he kissed her in the forehead. All the others moved out after that. All of them said goodbye to their loved ones and I also did the same. Phineas was the last one and he went to Isabella as soon as he got out. Many personnel were there to watch us leave. Phineas and Isabella hugged each other. Isabella put her hands on the back of Phineas' head and Phineas put his hands on Isabella's belly.

He then started singing.

All my bags are packed I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door (Isabella starts humming)  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

So kiss me and smile for me ( they kiss)  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

Phineas then picks up Isabella and whirls her around. Ferb, Jerry, Buford, Carl and me watched them, while the others are already in position. The others turned around to see what Phineas is doing at the same time it attracts the personnel.

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again

I then made up my mind and decided to let my inner self out for now.

Leavin' on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again (Isabella starts giggling)

The others looked at me confusingly but then Jerry joined me.

Leavin' on a jet plane  
I Don't know when I'll be back again ( The others, even the ones that aren't with us join in this part.)

Isabella and the others giggle at the sight of us singing. Jerry then picked up Katie bridal style and Ferb did the same with Gretchen.

* * *

_Meanwhile at mission control.._

(Jones' POV)

I was at mission control monitoring the boys' progress when Phineas and the others started singing. " So Jones, this is who you found to save the planet." Mardon said to me. But I can understand the boys unlike him.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

The others were still singing. " Sorry to ruin you're moment but are you guys good to go?" Commander Louis approached us. " One sceond." I replied to him. The others also stopped singing except Jerry, Carl, Major Monogram and Dr. D. I then put down Isabella and I kissed her one last time before I go. " I'll marry you" I said yo her. " Bet your ass you will." she said. I then joined the others.

* * *

**I never thought this chapter will take this long. Anyway I hope you continue to support my story. I'm planning to finish this by the end of the month so I can get started on the new stories I plan to do. Now to do the Promotional Advertisement, I give you, Brigitte!  
**

**Brigitte**: **S'il vous plaît lire et de l'examen! (Please Read and Review in English)**

**Me: Merveilleux! (Marvelous!)**


End file.
